Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance
by Jyoohan
Summary: Through a small twist of fate, she stumbles on past memories that she had forgotten. Through them she hopes to find a happiness she ran away from. [Continued by Armageddon Angel]
1. Phase 001

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

Director/Writer – Jyoohan (I need a superior title!)

Editor – Lone Wulffe

Phase 001 – Misplaced Memories 

1409 Hours – July 11, 2002

Town Square – A lot of kids come here to have fun.

The sun was out in the clear sky as the children hurried to the park. Parents were sitting on the benches placed near the large fountain and other various spots around the vast square. You could hear the children laughing and playing delightfully. Occasionally, a small cry could be heard for a moment when a child fell, but he would be back up ready to play again.

But a particular pair of children stood out among the group. Two little girls walked side by side to each other, each holding a stuffed animal. They were twins and by looking at the old lady, the twin's grandmother, you could tell that the gifts were from her. The one with the long hair had a rabbit while the one with the short hair was clutching onto a bear. Both were tremendously happy and excited with the new gifts from their grandmother.

They smiled happily hugging their cuddly new toys and even showed them off to some of their friends, but time gradually passed and the sun began to set. The two little girls heard their grandmother calling for them. The twins waved goodbye to their friends as they began running towards her when…

"Hey! Watch it!"

The short-haired girl let out a small cry feeling something hit her arms. When she opened her eyes again and looked down where her bear was, she was shocked to see that a soccer ball had taken its place. Panicking, she turned and turned around looking for her new gift only to find that it had somehow flown over the metal fence of an old mansion.

"My bear!" she cried out.

"Sorry about that," a boy's voice called out from behind her. Spinning around on her heels to face the owner of the voice, her gaze was met by a boy with black hair taking his ball back, but before he could turn to walk away…

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!"

The girl, having just lost her new gift, grabbed the boy's cheeks in tears. Through her blurred vision she cried, "Get it back! I want my bear back!"

The boy pushed the girl's hands off his face and shook his head. "No one could get that back!" he yelled in reply. "You think one of us can jump that fence or squeeze through those tight bars?"

True, the little girl thought as she stared at the spear-like fence that kept her from reaching her precious gift. But as she looked, someone was just beginning to come out of the house.

"Excuse me, may I please have my bear back?" the girl asked politely.

The figure just kept walking and walking until he picked up the little girl's gift.

"Mister, may I please have my bear back?" she asked a little louder this time.

The man began to walk away as if he had not heard a single word of the child's pleas. She screamed, begging frantically, "Please! That's my bear! Come back! That's my bear!"

The two girls and the other two boys that were with them watched helplessly as the mansion doors closed with an ominous groan, as if pronouncing the inevitable fate of the unfortunate soft toy.

"Looks like you won't get that back very soon, maybe the old man's deaf." the boy with the ball droned uncaringly.

A sudden shove caused the black haired ruffian to almost fall backwards, as the hysterical girl suddenly began pounding on him with her small fists.

"That was a gift! My grandmother gave that to me! My grandmother gave that to me!" the girl cried again and again.

A red-haired boy was about to say something but before he could say a word…

"Here." Surprised, the short-haired girl turned towards her sister, who had kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal… until now.

"You can have mine," the long-haired girl pressed, holding out her own pink rabbit.

"But… but that's yours," the short-haired girl whimpered, tears running down her cheeks.

Unwilling to hear any more protests, the long-haired girl simply shoved the rabbit into her sister's arms. "Just take it," she urged as she took her sister's hand and began leading the way back home. Craning her head back, the short-haired girl turned to take one last look at the foreboding mansion, but all she could see was the red-haired boy staring back at her with a silent gaze.

His red eyes looked straight into hers, seeing the sadness not only in her eyes, but also in her face… the discomfort in her posture. Tearing her gaze away from the scene to focus on where her footsteps were taking her, the girl resigned herself to a very silent walk home that night.

0043 Hours – July 12, 2002

Harada Residence – Sad little girl wants it back

"Riku, you're still not asleep yet?" the long-haired girl chided her sister.

"Leave me alone Risa, just go back to sleep," the young five-year-old mumbled, sitting with her knees drawn close to her chest. Riku, the short-haired girl, could only think of her lost bear. Her grandmother had told her that she had gotten it especially for her. That alone made it all the more precious to her.

Riku turned to her longhaired twin, Risa. She, bless her little kind heart, was already sound asleep. Riku couldn't stand it anymore. She quietly sneaked towards the door. As she began to twist the knob, Risa began to murmur in her sleep, causing her to freeze in her steps. Riku slowly turned her head but heard, "Grandpa… I don't like pickles. They're… yucky."

Letting out a soft sight of relief, Riku giggled as she silently closed the door behind her and began to sneak back towards the mansion that held her Mr. Bear captive.

It was quite chilly at this time of night, and Riku was glad when she finally made it to the mansion. She only had to make one more right turn, but as she was about do so, she saw something that made her stop halfway. Quickly, she stepped back to hide around the corner. Peeking carefully, she saw the same red-haired boy from that morning standing in front of the gate.

"What is he doing here?" Riku whispered to herself.

The boy stared at the mansion for a long moment, not a single word or movement giving away his intentions or thoughts. Riku wondered if he was going to stay there all night until he finally started to walk away.

"He's giving up already? That didn't take long." Sighing dejectedly, she walked around the corner only to see the red-haired boy running at full speed towards the gate. "What is he doing? He's going to hurt himself!"

But before she could let out a gasp, the boy's small body was already soaring over the gate.

Riku could only gape at the young boy's incredible feat. 'But that's impossible! How can someone jump like that?' the astonished girl kept repeating that to herself as she kept replaying what she just saw in her head… and finally closed her mouth that hung open for a while. She stood at the gate uncertainly, almost as if she was waiting for something. It wasn't long until she saw the red-haired boy now coming back with something in his arms.

Riku stepped back in surprise and watched in awe as the boy jumped over the gate once again.

She almost squealed when the young boy landed gracefully right in front of her. The girl stood speechless, wanting to ask so many things but finding herself unable to form the words, half-scared and half-amazed.

"Um… this is yours, right?" the young boy asked as he pressed a familiar stuffed bear into her arms.

Riku took her gift from him and smiled happily. To say she was glad to have it back was an understatement. She hugged it and looked up to see the boy smiling as well. "You look cold; here." Without a moment's hesitation, the boy took off his scarf and wrapped it around the girl's neck. "It's really cold right now. I think we should both go home."

Riku welcomed the warm and soft scarf that had been proffered, and it was not long before it began to warm her cold neck. The night was very cold, considering the fact that she was only wearing her pajamas and a pair of scandals. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a moment to enjoy the warmth that seemed to seep into her very soul. Riku was about to thank her new friend for helping her, but when she opened her eyes once more, she found no one there.

Riku looked and looked but could find neither hide nor hair of him. In the end she gave up, deciding to return home upon hearing the town's clock tower ringing.

"Uaaaah! I hate that bell" Riku ran home scared.

0715 Hours – July 12, 2002

Market District Entrance – Big morning blowout sales

The Harada twins played in a sandbox with many other boys and girls. The parents had left their children with an old man that usually watched over the children while their parents went to shop for the day ahead. Today was different though, as the grandpa that supposed to watch the kids that day was sick and someone else had volunteered to watch for the day.

"Now young mistresses, I will try not to take long," the Harada residence's butler assured his young charges as he led the girls to the small sandbox. "Don't worry!" Risa replied cheerfully as she hugged her rabbit doll. The butler then turned to the other young mistress as she stood contently hugging her bear doll.

The man and the rest of the house attendants wondered where and how the young mistress had retrieved her lost gift. Whenever someone asked, she would only smile happily and stay quiet, which wasn't like her at all. He looked at her closer. 'Interesting… I don't remember the young mistress ever having a red scarf,' the butler thought to himself as he peered at the suspicious article of clothing.

Riku Harada watched as her butler began to walk away. She turned around only to see that her sister had already begun to play in the sand with the other boys and girls. "Riku! Come on! This is so much fun!" Risa called while laughing, as she built a sand castle with plastic buckets and shovels.

"Ah, look, look. It's Niwa-kun's grandfather," a boy said out loud as he pointed down a curved street.

Everyone stared or glanced at where he was pointing, only to see a gray-haired man coming down the road, but he was not alone.

"Hey, it's that new kid."

A boy with spiky red hair was walking obediently next to the man. The elderly man walked towards a bench and slowly sat down where he had a clear view of all the children. "Hey Daisuke, why don't you go and make some friends?" he encouraged his grandson. The little red head nodded and began to walk towards the other children.

Some just ignored him, some waved, but he finally found that boy he had played with yesterday. "Hey, Saehara-kun," Daisuke waved cheerily.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Daisuke? Good morning!" Saehara greeted him like an older brother would tease his younger brother. "Saehara!" a woman's voice called.

"Oh, sorry Daisuke, I gotta go," Saehara mumbled as he scratched his head in an apologetic manner.

"No, it's alright. It was nice seeing you again," Daisuke smiled.

Daisuke waved goodbye as Saehara walked away helping his mom with her morning groceries. He turned around only to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him. He smiled as he noticed what she was holding and the item that was around her neck. 'It wouldn't hurt to say good morning, right?' Daisuke thought as he began walking towards the twins.

Riku caught herself staring when the boy had turned around and met her gaze. She turned around quickly, finding herself suddenly having a sharp interest in the shovel she was playing with, busying herself with just aimlessly poking at the sand in front of her.

"Good morning," Daisuke greeted, smiling casually.

"Good morning," Riku greeted back almost nervously.

"My name is Niwa, Niwa Daisuke. What's your name?" he asked politely as he smiled like a curious youth.

"My name? My name is-"

"My name is Harada! Harada Risa!" Risa exclaimed brightly as she suddenly entered the conversation. "Nice to meet you, Niwa-kun!" she waved at Daisuke.

"Nice to meet you Harada-san," the boy replied, sweating slightly.

"My name is Harada Riku. N-nice to meet you Niwa-kun," Riku whispered.

"Nice to meet you, Harada-san," Daisuke said with a friendly smile plastered on his face. The girl hugged her bear tighter, letting it obscure half her face. For some odd reason, her face felt funny and warm.

Before long, Daisuke, the Harada twins and the other children began to build a big sand castle in their little sandbox. They laughed as they played, making the castle walls and buildings. They put flags and made a small moat and had a great time, but one by one the children started to return home. Soon, only Daisuke and the twins remained.

"Riku, look. It's our butler," Risa pointed at a man dressed impeccably in a suit walking towards them, armed with several bags of groceries.

"I'm sorry I took so long, young mistresses; the market is like a battlefield," the butler chuckled light-heartedly.

"It's okay, me and Riku had lots of fun. Right, Riku?"

Riku only nodded as she continued to stare at the sand castle they had been building.

"Thank you, sir, for watching over the little ones while I was gone," the butler bowed in gratitude to Daisuke's grandfather.

"Oh, it's no problem. I haven't been down here in a long time so it was an enjoyable morning visit for me." The older men shook hands and bade farewell to each other.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Harada-san," Daisuke said as he began to dust the sand off his clothes. Riku could only nod in reply, finding herself unable to speak.

"Bye!" Daisuke waved as he and his grandpa began walking back home.

"It's a quarter till 8 o'clock. Breakfast will be ready soon," the butler announced as he began to lead the twins back home.

The Harada twins began to follow his lead, but Riku looked back one more time to see Daisuke waving.

She spun around and continued her journey home, her cheeks blushing.

2115 Hours – March 27, 2011

Harada Residence – Girl remembers a very special person.

"Niwa-kun…"

Outside the large sliding door, rain was pouring with occasional flashes of lightning, each followed by a crack of thunder that seemed to be louder than the one before.

Riku lay there on her bed with the bear in her hands. Ever since she had found it in one of the old boxes in her closet, all these memories had suddenly come rushing back to her. Whether it was for better or for worse, she had no idea why she was remembering them right now.

At first she had wondered why she felt so attached to this little toy.

When she first found it inside the dusty box, the bear had been wrapped with the red scarf she couldn't remember at first. She had taken it out and almost shrieked seeing Daisuke's name sewn neatly on it. The girl flushed, remembering how she had over-reacted.

'Why was his name there?' she had thought at first, until it slowly came back: that fateful day when the two had been alone together.

'Why does it feel like I've found a hidden or missing part of me?' Riku thought.

It was through this bear that she had first met Niwa Daisuke. Letting the bear drop lifelessly to her side, Riku sighed loudly and closed her eyes as she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

"I met Niwa-kun long time ago, when I was little. Why did I forget? How did I forget?" Riku asked herself out loud, trying to dig inside her mind to find the answer.

"Riku!" Risa shouted as she entered her sibling's room. "It's your turn to wash up."

Risa stared with curiosity at seeing her sister so… so… lifeless. "Hey, Riku? Are you feeling alright?"

Ignoring her twin's question, Riku reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. in an effort to avoid giving an answer.

"An advance notice has been sent by Phantom Thief Dark. The note says that he will take the Ogre's Gauntlet at Lagoon University's History Museum. The appointed time is 11 pm tomorrow night. Commander in Chief of the police…" the reporter droned on as she explained the details of the security that would be put in place especially for the Phantom Thief.

"Riku, did you hear that? Dark finally sent another note! I wonder what I should wear this time? Should I finally wear that thief outfit? Or maybe I should just go in one of my dresses. Ah! I'm so excited!" Risa was excited now, her hopes of meeting Dark again sending her mind soaring far beyond the skies.

"I'd better call Niwa-kun! I bet he already knows!" Risa blabbered to herself as she exited the room with all the speed and grace of a mini tornado.

Oblivious to her sister's rantings, Riku just continued to sit there on the bed in her pajamas.

'Niwa-kun…'

0719 Hours – March 28, 2011

Niwa Residence – A routine wake up call … same-old, same-old…

"I'm late! Of all days, I had to be late for the first day of school of the week!" Daisuke scolded himself as he ran out the door with a slice of still-warm toast in his mouth.

"Oh, Daisuke! Remember to come home by 7:15:56 for dinner and to get ready for tonight!" Daisuke's mother shouted after him from the second floor window.

"Okay mom! I'll be home by then!" Daisuke yelled back as he speedily made his way to the trolley station.

'Hey Daisuke, you should really stop working through the night on that painting,' another voice in Daisuke's head chuckled.

"I'm okay. Besides, I can't find the time during the day to work on it," Daisuke spoke out loud even though he was talking to Dark, who was somewhere inside him.

'You're getting pretty good; I'll admit that,' Dark smiled and in a way, Daisuke could feel him smiling. 'From my years of art-stealing and sealing, these few months have been the most fun… and being with someone who actually makes art to boot.'

"Thanks," Daisuke beamed, as the station came into view.

"Hey, Daisuke! You almost missed it," the gatekeeper greeted him as he took the ticket the boy was holding out.

"Yeah! Good morning!" Daisuke replied as he boarded the trolley and sat down to rest.

'But, you know, Daisuke,' Dark spoke softly, 'I think you have a real chance. Know what I mean?'

Daisuke tilted his head back remembering that day, the day when he and Riku were looking for Wizu, Dark's Sprite who turned into his famed black wings. When it was time to change into the phantom thief, her face had kept appearing in his mind.

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a familiar voice. "Oh, Harada-san. Good morning."

"Good morning, Niwa-kun. Hey, did you hear? Dark is coming out tonight, so do you think you can come with me?"

Daisuke stared at Risa, and for a moment he remembered that night. He shook his head, pushing that thought far away. "Of course, Harada-san."

"I knew it! Thank you, Niwa-kun!" Daisuke sighed inwardly. He didn't know why he could never refuse her.

"Ah, look. It's Riku," Risa exclaimed as she pointed out the back window of the trolley.

Sure enough, there she was. Daisuke watched as the elder Harada twin rode along the sidewalk on her bike. Suddenly, the boy felt something warm in his chest. It was small but a very… pleasant feeling.

"Niwa-kun? Are you alright?" Risa suddenly touched Daisuke's forehead with the back of her palm.

"Ah? Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Daisuke wondered out loud.

"Your face is red; are you catching a cold? Or maybe a fever?" Risa stared at her companion intently. "I heard a lot of people have been getting sick lately."

Daisuke cocked his head back when he heard this. Daisuke didn't even realize it that he was blushing. Blushing enough to make Risa worry. Daisuke sighed stealing another quick gaze, wondering what's happening to him.

1809 Hours – March 28, 2011

Windmill Fountain – What are the chances of meeting like this?

The sun was setting in the horizon. Daisuke walked with a bag slung over his shoulder around the Windmill fountain and sat where he had sat days ago when he had begun a sketch of the horizon. Flipping open his sketchbook, he began to look for the page.

"Here it is."

The budding artist picked up a pencil and started to record in more detailed observations in his drawing.

Slowly and carefully, the shades of light and dark in the sky, the waves on the sea and the cliff covered with windmills turning in the slight breeze were transferred onto paper with ardent dedication. Daisuke was so absorbed in his work he failed to notice the soft squeaking of bicycle wheels and then the little taps of footsteps approaching him.

"Oh… that's amazing, Niwa-kun."

"Ah!" Daisuke screamed in surprise, dropping his gear onto the floor in the process. "H-H-Harada-san? Oh… phew." Daisuke sat back down as he put a steadying hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

"You don't have to be so surprised, Niwa-kun," Riku chided as she knelt down to help pick up his things.

"I'm sorry… It's just that you really scared me…" Daisuke laughed nervously.

Riku smiled softly. One by one, she began to stack the few sketchbooks and miscellaneous pencils and papers that had landed near her methodically, but a particular item captured her attention. It looked like a plain scratched notebook but for a piece of paper that was jutting out rather awkwardly. She opened it to find numerous sketches of groups of boys and girls, whether they were playing sports or studying in the classroom.

"This is amazing, Niwa-kun," Riku said with fascination.

Page after page, Riku flipped through Daisuke's sketches. Children playing at the Town Square, Saehara with his trusty camera, a group of girls eating lunch, a pair of birds on a branch… Riku giggled upon seeing a picture of Wizu greedily eating strawberries. She was almost hypnotized, flipping through each page wondering what the next would share.

She flipped to the next page.

"Ah…" The girl's breath caught in her throat as her gaze fell on the last entry.

It was a bridge landscape, but the bridge wasn't the main focus of the sketch. A little to the left of the picture, there was a person on a bike. The figure had short hair and was looking straight ahead. Looking at the corner of the sketch, she was surprised to see that it was signed with that today's date. Riku glanced up to see Daisuke already picking up the last of the fallen material.

"Ah, I'm sorry Niwa-kun. I should have-"

"It's alright. I've got everything," Daisuke smiled.

The girl looked down at the paper. "…Hey, Niwa-kun?"

Hearing his name being called, the boy looked up, waiting patiently for her question.

"Have you ever… I mean… could you? I mean would you… you know?" Riku carefully handed him the small book back, her hand shaking ever so slightly.

Daisuke tilted his head to the side, not understanding.

'Hey, Daisuke,' Dark's voice echoed in his head, 'why don't you do it?'

'Dark? What do you mean I should do it?' Daisuke 'asked' the phantom thief inside his head.

'Come on, Daisuke, why don't you flatter her?' Dark was now laughing at Daisuke's predicament. 'You must know what she's talking about right about now,' Dark smirked.

"N-Niwa-kun?" Riku voice was beginning sound impatient.

The boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He thought for a second; she had been looking through his sketches, so… "You want me draw a sketch of you?" Daisuke guessed and Riku nodded quickly in response. He slumped upon hearing this, causing Riku to pull a face at his reaction. Sighing softly, he just smiled as began to search in his bag for a while before pulling out a different sketchpad and putting the rest of his stuff away. Daisuke didn't see it, but Riku looked very happy at that moment.

'I hope you're happy, Dark,' Daisuke thought as he closed his bag.

'Don't worry, Daisuke; I'm very, very happy. I'm so happy I'm going to die from laughing!' Dark roared hysterically in the back of Daisuke's head.

Daisuke stood up to think where he could do this. The fountain looked too plain. The railing didn't look too safe. Finally, he turned to the stairs. 'This could work,' Daisuke thought, picturing it in his mind.

"Harada-san, over here," Daisuke called out as he took Riku's hand and led her towards the stairs near the Windmill fountain. Leading her down one small flight of stairs, he sat her down on a bench at the bottom. The boy positioned her back towards the bench and gently pushed her into a sitting position. "Now, hold as still as you can, okay?"

Riku fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what she was meant to be doing. "Niwa-kun? What am I supposed to do?" She quickly glanced around. A lamppost was located to her right and another flight of stairs to her left, while a small grove of trees stood tall behind her.

"It's very easy. Just pretend… that you're getting your picture taken, but… sorta not looking at the camera," Daisuke advised reassuringly. He turned around to sit on the third or fourth step of the stairs and prepared to begin.

"Harada-san, ready?" Daisuke asked as he made himself comfortable with his sketchpad.

Riku nodded absently as she tried to sit as still as she could. It was her first time being a model for a drawing… or anything like it for that matter. "Just act natural," Daisuke added as he held out his pencil to measure the scale of his drawing.

"What is natural?" Riku was feeling slightly uncomfortable, and a small part of her wondered if she shouldn't have asked for this after all.

"Hmm… relaxed, try to look relaxed," Upon hearing Daisuke's words, Riku tried to do her best and be relaxed.

'Relax… relax… relax…' Riku chanted in her head like a mantra.

'I wonder if I'm Niwa-kun's first model,' Riku thought out of the blue.

A minute passed by…

Two minutes passed by…

Then three…

"Hey, Niwa-kun?"

"Yes Harada-san?" Daisuke's pencil was gliding on the paper. The little black end of his pencil dancing under Daisuke's chin.

"Have you ever had someone model for you? …Like volunteering?" Riku asked almost reluctantly.

"Hmm…" Daisuke took his eyes off Riku and studied his work for a moment. "Now that you mention it, you're my very first model… and the first time that anybody asked to draw them." Daisuke eyes studied her physique and then the surroundings around her.

Riku gulped seeing the way Daisuke was studying her, as a slight gust of wind blew quietly making the trees rustle their leaves.

She watched him, having nothing else to do except sit still like a statue. She smiled pleasantly, seeing him concentrating on the task at hand. 'Daisuke doesn't act like many of the other guys in school.' Riku closed her eyes searching her memories more carefully. He was clumsy, gullible, and sometimes acted a little slow, but…

Riku opened her eyes only to see him locking gazes with her, his eyes suddenly distracting her from her current thoughts. 'I've never seen him look at me like that.' The boy's hand guided the pencil in small strokes now, catching the finer details. 'He has warm eyes… tender eyes. He feels like a whole different person right now.' She didn't even notice that her face was warming up, turning slightly pink, or even that she was starting to feel lightheaded.

'Hey, Daisuke… C'mon, answer me! Hey, Daisuke!' Dark muttered over and over again.

'Please, Dark, I'm trying to work,' Daisuke replied, almost done with the composition.

'Looks like you pulled another one off. It looks just as good as the one you made for mother,' Dark chuckled. 'And the little girl's been giving you some looks, too.' The casual remark almost caused Daisuke to destroy the sketch upon his hearing it. Pushing the embarrassing thought aside, Daisuke proceeded to put in the last few details.

'Ah, I'm done!' Daisuke stood up, looking over his work critically.

"Harada-san, I'm finished. You can move now…" The words never left his throat as Daisuke's breath froze.

To Be Continued…

Disclaimer: I have no right or claim of DN Angel. It sucks…

Author's Chatter Corner:

My first DN Angel fan fiction. To be honest, I decided to write this story cause it was so hard to find a very good story of DN Angel that doesn't involve any gay (Yaoi) and/or lesbian (Yuri) relationships. I hope that the people who are reading this so far are enjoying it and hope that I won't mess it up like my few other fan fictions. I want to make this story as accurate as it can get to the anime and pray that my wonderful readers will review my new story. Sorry for leaving you hanging here of all places but I'm tired and I just felt like doing it… heh-heh. I'm the advocate of the devil, yes I am! Okay now, good night everyone and don't forget to eat your vegetables.

7/6/2004 – I've redone this chapter yet again! I think I've tinkered with this chapter about 4 times already… For those of you who've read my previous versions, I hope this one flows much better compared to the previous versions.

**8/17/2006 – Wow! It's almost been two years! Yeesh I really need to wrap this up quick! Anyways! I got an editor! I feel so professional! Kinda! Anyways! The previous chapters are undergoing… "Maintenance" as per my editor and revised once more by yours truly for the final cut. These "will" and "hopefully" be the final versions. I made my own personal changes here and there though it's very, very slight. Plus my editor added some… over-eloquent stuff here and there, but not saying it was bad. It didn't feel right. Not that I'm complaining. I love my editor. She'll be suffereing from going over pages and pages of my literature. Ah, I'm going off-topic. Back to wherever I was, The changes should let the characters feel a sense of growth I'd like to call it. Character development if it's the better word. I'm still refining my writing so going back and making improvements always feels better. Especially when you get a better grasp at it with experience. Reading books and anime really helps me a lot. I need more books… and anime! Fare thee well young skywalker!**

Last note: I'm so tired of this stupid format that messes with the orginal text so I'm not bothering with it anymore, readers just deal. Blame the site, not me.

Review me, please!... please? (holds a puppy)


	2. Phase 002

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 002 – A Ghost of the Ancients

* * *

2241 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Harada Residence – Too bad... tonight is not your night cause...

* * *

Where am I? It's so cold.' Riku tried to sit up but fell when she felt her stomach jump almost making her vomit. "Oh... my head." Riku massaged her head. She felt like the room was tipping every which direction.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Riku moaned in half-pain and half-despair.

"Because you have caught the Flu, young mistress." Riku turned slowly to her bedroom door and saw the butler there.

"I have the Flu? That can't be possible, I was feeling just fine at school." Riku barely sat up with the butler's help. Riku suddenly remembered. "Wasn't I at the park? How did I get here?"

"You can thank Niwa-sama for your safe return home." The butler motioned a maid to bring some soup.

"Niwa-kun? What happened?" Riku asked while the maid set a tray on Riku's lap.

"Well from what I've heard..." The butler thought carefully to remember.

* * *

1822 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Windmill Fountain – Guess what, this is a flash back!

* * *

Daisuke watched in brief second as Riku was falling headfirst towards the staircase heading down to the beach.

Daisuke dived towards her.

In a flash, Daisuke caught Riku and twisted his body so that one of his arms caught Riku securely while the other kept both of them from tumbling down the long flight of steps. Daisuke barely caught her without a scratch on either of them. Once again, he thanked his agility that was trained over the years.

Daisuke sighed in relief. "Harada-san? Harada-san?"

Daisuke sat up, and trying to get Riku back on her feet. "Are you alright?"

Riku could barely stand up and holding Daisuke as leverage. "I-I'm okay... I just..." Riku almost fell again, but Daisuke caught her.

Daisuke sat her down again and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're burning, I better get you home." Daisuke grabbed his sketches and began walking up the steps.

"Home...?" Riku moaned feeling dizzier by the second.

Daisuke got his portfolio but noticed Riku's bike.

'I'll just leave both stuff here and return the bike later.' Daisuke thought to himself.

"Let's get you home Harada-san." Daisuke got her on his back and began jogging to the Harada Residence, but as he jogged he made a mental note... try to be more careful.

* * *

1831 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Harada Residence – Still Flashback... so buckle-up for a while longer.

* * *

"Excuse me, Harada-san? Anyone? Is someone there?" Daisuke was trying to get someone through the intercom. "Please! Someone open the door!"

"This is the Harada Residence, may I ask your business?" A calm voice said with slight annoyance.

"Please open the gate, I have Harada-san with me. She's not feeling well." The moment the last word escaped his mouth. The gates opened and Daisuke made a dash for the door. The doors opened and Daisuke rushed in.

"Follow me to her room, sir." The butler led Daisuke to Riku's room... that took them a minute or two and on the way; Daisuke told him what had happened at the Windmill Fountain.

"Mhm... where am I?" Riku seemed to have fallen asleep on the way.

"You are home young mistress." The butler answered before Daisuke could.

"I'm home? ... Why?" Riku wondered why she felt like she was being carried... and also felt incredibly comfortable that made her feel like falling asleep again right there.

"Please, set her on the bed. The maids will attend to her." The butler opened the door to Riku's room.

Riku could only feel what was happening, someone now cradling her and setting her down gently onto a soft bed. She suddenly felt the warmth moving away and involuntarily grabbed whatever warmth she could, and the warmth was Daisuke's arm.

"Cold..." Riku whimpered as she tried to hold onto Daisuke's arm.

Daisuke's half smiled, seeing her like this was something totally new to him. "You'll be fine Harada-san, get well soon." Daisuke gently loosened her grip. "I'm sorry, but I have to return home soon." Daisuke bowed to the butler.

"Yes, I'll lead you to the door." The butler led Daisuke out of the room, and two maids entered Riku's room to help her get settled in.

"Riku! Riku, are you alright?" Risa rushed in through the door and saw Daisuke. "Niwa-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this young man brought your sister home young mistress." The butler answered promptly.

"Thank you Niwa-kun!" Risa hugged him out of impulse.

Daisuke felt like his transformation bar was about to break through the roof. 'Must control, if I transform here... I don't even want to think what'll happen.' Daisuke slowly pried off Risa's grip. "Sorry, but I have to go home now."

"Oh, right. And don't forget, we're going to see Dark!" Risa said goodbye.

Daisuke only nodded.

Before, Daisuke didn't have the chance to see the Harada sister's house, but now seeing it. "Wow, Harada-san has a wonderful home." Daisuke turned left and right seeing the many pieces of decorations around the fine furnished home.

"Yes, the Master and Mistress have a taste in Old English and a bit of Renaissance art and furniture." The butler waved to some furniture, vases, and paintings.

Daisuke wondered what else was in this large abode but, "Here we are Niwa-sama, I thank you again for bringing the young mistress safely home tonight." The butler bowed humbly in deep gratitude.

"It was nothing, I'll be leaving then." Daisuke waved as he now ran back home seeing it was almost time to do his night job.

'Aaaah... hmm. Hey, Daisuke. Did I miss anything?' Dark's voice suddenly rang in his head.

"Dark? What have you been doing this entire time?" Daisuke completely forgot about him.

'Well since you were so busy working with your lady friend, I decided to take a recharging nap.' Daisuke could feel that Dark was reclining comfortably in the back of his mind. 'So I miss anything?' Dark asked again.

'No, you didn't miss anything at all.' Daisuke answered a little too hastily.

'Oh... you're hiding something. Hurry up and tell me.' Dark grinned evilly.

'I'm serious, nothing happened. I finished my drawing and Harada-san went home.' Daisuke finally reached the Windmill Fountain to retrieve his stuff.

'Really? Then why is that red-head's bike there with your stuff?' Dark evil grin turned sadistic now catching Daisuke in a corner.

Daisuke began to sweat in nervousness.

'Oh well, if you won't tell me... I guess I'll just have to dig around in your memory.' Dark was disappearing to the back of Daisuke's mind.

"Wait! I didn't know you could do that! Dark! Don't!" Daisuke sighed in defeat.

'You better hurry up... and return that bike, too.' Daisuke could feel Dark working in his head. Dark already was getting few flashes of what happened. 'Don't worry, you'll learn how to do this too after some more experience.'

Daisuke picked up his belongings and decided to stop by his home to get ready and then return the bike.

* * *

2257 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Harada Residence – So nothing else happened? Are you sure?

* * *

"So I fainted and Niwa-kun brought me home?" Riku set the spoon down in the empty bowl.

"Yes, Niwa-sama also returned recently." The butler added.

"What?! Niwa-kun came back?" Riku shouted.

"Yes." The butler wondered why she suddenly shouted. "He came to drop off your bike young mistress, and escort your sister to the Lagoon University's Museum."

Riku nodded and handing the butler the tray that once had a hot bowl of soup. 'Lagoon... Museum? That... man's going to rob the place.' Riku didn't want to say the name of a particular person.

"Oh, and Niwa-sama wished you to get well again on his second visit." The butler left curtly to the kitchen.

Riku just sat still... frozen still. 'Why am I acting like this?' Riku shook her head trying to break her little self-induced trance.

She sighed and reached for the remote.

Click. "-And police forces are waiting currently with full security around the perimeter of the Lagoon University Museum, but the Commander of the Police forces has asked that the inside of the building to be abandoned for undisclosed reasons." The reporter reported the up to the minute information.

Riku sighed watching the situation of another "Dark" meeting.

"Ah! Niwa-kun?" Riku could see Risa and Daisuke captured in the camera angle.

"As you can see, it is seconds before the Phantom thief arrives, will he descend from the skies?" The reporter tried to make the situation dramatic.

Ding... Ding... Ding...Ding... Ding... Ding...

Riku could hear the grandfather clock announcing that it is eleven o'clock.

"No... it can't be." Riku could see Daisuke slowly sneaking away from Risa and out of the camera's angle.

Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding...

* * *

2300 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Lagoon University Museum – Night of Midnight Shopping... I know, bad pun.

* * *

Sirens blared and police officers shouted to each other. "Get that spot light on him! Are the net launchers in place?" Saehara's father, Second-in-command Inspector, barked orders.

"If we don't catch him this time, our honor is gone! Your hear me? GONE!" The Inspector grabbed his own net launcher to have a piece of Phantom Thief Dark himself.

"Inspector! He's coming from the north end!" Everyone turned and Dark was in the air with Wizu as his black wings.

"They're really trying hard today aren't they?" Dark chuckled seeing all of the police force now massing towards the north end. Dark was clad in a dark pants and a leather jacket finished with black gloves.

'Should we swing around and head in through the south gate?' Daisuke suggested.

"But they prepared so hard to welcome me, best not to disappoint them." Dark smiled with confidence and a predictable smile.

'Be careful Dark.' Daisuke felt Dark getting ready.

"You just try to learn how to use Wizu to his potential." Dark dived towards the police barricade.

"Dark is coming! Phantom Thief Dark is diving towards the police's security!" The reporter shouted in surprise.

"Fire! Fire!" The Inspector ordered his men.

Volleys of nets were launched towards the phantom thief, but he would simply glide one side to the other dodging their pointless fire.

"Inspector! Is this all you got?" Dark shouted with a challenging voice.

"I'll get you tonight Phantom Thief Dark!" The Inspector fired his weapon.

"You're too easy!" Dark grabbed one of the metal balls laced onto the net and dragged the large net back towards the Inspector.

"No! Impossible!" The net Dark caught was dropped on the Inspector and also catching a few police officers with him.

"Better luck next time!" Dark charged through the wooden doors.

"Inspector! What do we do now?" The officers were clearing the field of their nets and getting ready for a second attack.

"We wait..." The Inspector stared into the darkness of the Museum. 'What could the Commander be doing in there?'

'Dark... there's something wrong. I don't see any security or anything.' Daisuke felt uneasy.

"You're right, I bet the Commander is waiting for us." Dark grimaced.

'Hiwatari-kun? If he's here... then.' Daisuke remembered the Man in White.

"Look, there it is." Dark could see the Ogre's Gauntlet in a display case.

'Let's just take the thing and get back home.' Daisuke said eagerly.

Dark walked past various pieces of old art from Ancient to the Modern ages. The moon that was the only source of light illuminating the museum's interior objects that were casting shadows. Dark walked up to the case and began debugging the lock code.

"Now we'll just get you opened up and be on our way." Dark said to himself.

"Oh Dark... why don't you stay a while longer?" A voice echoed from the terrace doors. "Because it has been too long!"

Dark ducked when a trail of white feathers darted across the room.

"Hey! Don't you have any respect for art?" Dark taunted the white devil.

"As you may see I don't, Dark Mousy. I'm more focused on YOU!!" Krad sent another volley of his hexed feathers across the room.

"You use that trick to many times!" Dark easily lifted a shield and blocking Krad's attack.

"If you think that's my best, why don't I give you all I got!?" Krad focused his energy into his hands then launching towards Dark.

"You're too predictable Krad!" Dark sidestepped quickly, but saw where the blast was heading. "No! The Ogre's Gauntlet!" The blast shattered the casing and blew the artifact halfway across the room.

"Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea what you have done?" Dark shouted very loudly.

"What? I just almost destroyed another fragile piece of art, what of it?" Krad said so ignorantly. "Now why don't we continue?" He charged another energy ball.

"You fool!" As Dark was saying this, a loud deep groan raged in the dark den.

"What the hell was that?" Krad said stupidly.

"It's a being that has hunted demons since the dawn of time, and you just woke its spirit." Through the smoke, you can see the gauntlet's center gem glowing a baleful purple-blue.

"So? It is of no trouble to u-." Krad now felt something threatening beginning to rise. The Ogre's Gauntlet rose from the ground and now two gleaming red slits were opening where a head would be. "You must be joking." Krad stepped back now seeing a blade like weapon protruding out of the gauntlet what looks to be made of pure energy radiating a purple shade that strike a sense of void.

'Dark? Is that the spirit of the Ogre?' Daisuke finally spoke after the shock of this new... thing.

"The spirit of the Ogre was latent in that gauntlet, and you had to wake it up!" Dark shouted at Krad, but his voice caught the spirit's attention.

'Dark! Watch out!' Daisuke shouted just in time.

"Ugh... this guy is strong even after sleeping for a few centuries." Dark's shield is barely holding the sword from being pierced into him. "Impossible." Dark watched as another Gauntlet appeared and looked wispy but the energy of the sword was real as it can be.

"Argh!" Vases, Urns, and other fragile pieces of art shattered on the cold tiled floor with Dark flying through stone blocks and glass cases.

"No wonder those things don't exist anymore." Dark could barely sit up, but oddly he wasn't bleeding or none of his clothes were torn from the attack. "I hope Kosuke isn't hurting more than I am."

Back at the Niwa residence...

"Kosuke!" Emiko, Daisuke's mother, shouted in surprise and fear.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki, dragged Kosuke onto the couch.

"They must be fighting... there." Kosuke, Daisuke's father, barely gasped the words out.

"Currently, flashes of light and small explosion could be heard inside the Museum. It might be quite possible that the Commander is battling Dark." The reporter ducked hearing another explosion.

"Dark! Daisuke!" Emiko hands covered her mouth as if trying to stop a scream.

"I brought the First Aid Kit!" Towa entered the living room.

"C'mon Kosuke, lets get that shirt off." Daiju slowly peeled the clothing off and what he saw made him have cold sweat.

A bruise 3 inches wide was across Kosuke's chest.

Before Dark could even get back on his feet, the Ogre's spirit charged towards him and grabbed him by the throat, suspending him in the air. "Damn... spirit... Agh!" Dark choked in the merciless grasp.

Krad watched as this new monstrosity took down the phantom thief in one roll. The phantom thief may not be suited for combat, but a phantom thief always found a way to escape any enemy's attack or strategy. But this... this ominous being is too powerful, a match for an angel of God.

"Mck! Ack! Auugh!" The Ogre's spirit was about the skewer Dark, but it stopped. It's grip slowly loosening. Dark gasped for breath while uselessly trying pry out of the monster's grip.

"Let go of me!" Dark charged an attack and blasted the spirit square between the eyes.

Krad watched with fear in his eyes.

The smoke slowly broke and Dark eyes widened in disbelief seeing that his attack did nothing except maybe making the spirit more annoyed or even angrier.

Sniff... Sniff...

"What?" Dark heard sniffing noises.

'Dark? What is it doing?' Daisuke was afraid not knowing what this thing might do to both of them.

Where a nose might be, the spirit sniffed as if smelling Dark... for what only the Ogre's spirit knows. The spirit let out a low grumble. It's wispy hands opened letting Dark drop to the ground.

'Is it letting us go?' Daisuke watched through Dark's eyes watching the spirit's fiery eyes calming down.

Sniff... Sniff...

It began to smell the air again... slowly turning to a figure in white.

Krad stepped back involuntarily and the moment he did, the Ogre's eyes locked onto Krad, and its eyes had burst with blazes again.

"Stay back!" Krad launched a barrage of white feathers at the Ogre.

The spirit dashed through Krad's attack as if leaves were only blown in the wind. The Ogre's spirit roared in a frenzied state. Krad amassed another ball of energy but for once being smart...

"Get away beast!" Krad formed a shield with the energy he gathered that fully blocked both the spirit's attack.

'Dark! Now!' Daisuke could see the opening.

"Right... I see it." Dark pulled one of his enchanted feathers out and began a sealing chant. "This is it." Dark ran at the beast only weakness, the centerpiece of the gauntlet. "Go back to sleep!" Dark smashed the black feather into the glowing jewel.

"Get rid of this monster!" Krad shouted trying ward off the Ogre's relentless assault before Dark interfered.

"No!" Dark shouted before the Ogre threw Dark across the chamber and his left arm smashed another display case, but an unusual pair of rings fell to the floor. "I'm actually too weak to stay around. That guy is a piece of work to force me to tag you in, Daisuke... good luck." Dark closed his eyes and his body slowly changed and now Daisuke returning.

"Ugh! ...Dark, how could you even move feeling this much pain?" Daisuke groaned as he struggled just by turning over.

'Forget about the pain for the moment!' Dark shouted in Daisuke's mind. 'Daisuke, listen very carefully. You see the sealing feather still imbedded on the jewel right?' Daisuke picked himself up to his knees and could now see the Ogre holding Krad in the air.

"Yeah." Daisuke didn't feel something slipping onto his left ring finger. "So what do I do?" The shiny object slid itself perfectly and began glowing red.

'Smash it into the gauntlet, whatever way you have to.' Dark's presence was now drifting away to rest in Daisuke's mind. The small object began to dim and now set in place.

"Aah!" Daisuke charged at the spirit. "Go back to where you came from!" Daisuke jumped and kicked the sealing feather into the Ogre's Gauntlet. Daisuke quickly jumped away as the Ogre threw Krad to a nearby wall and began flailing madly.

"It worked." The wispy body now disappearing and the gauntlet slowly levitated to the floor. "Wizu!" Black wings materialized on Daisuke's back. "I'm taking the Ogre's Gauntlet." Daisuke grabbed the gauntlet; he put the gauntlet in a black bag tied around his body and flew to the nearest window.

"It was been quiet for a long time now... almost 30 minutes have passed and Dark still hasn't come out of the building." The reporter and all the occupants of the area were waiting in great anticipation and frustration, especially a familiar longhaired girl.

"Dark... please be fine." Risa prayed and sadly didn't even notice Daisuke was nowhere in sight.

Crash!

"It's Dark! He smashed through a window!" The cameraman tried to focus on the figure now trying to take to the skies.

"Catch him! Fire! Fire!" The police forces were getting flinchy from all the waiting, but now having the opportunity to blow it all out came. "Can't you fire right?! Bring him down now!!" The Inspector grabbed net launchers off of three officers to fire himself.

"This is amazing, Dark has the prized artifact in his possessions... wait... what's this?" The camera couldn't capture the face, but definitely capture the figure's hair color. "It is defiantly Dark by the black wings, but Dark has red hair?" The reporter was dumbfounded at this new discovery.

'Daisuke!' Dark barely spoke.

'I'm almost out!' Daisuke barrel rolled out of another net that almost caught him.

'No, it's the camera crew at the bottom.' Dark formed a black feather in Daisuke's left hand. 'Hit the camera and get out of here.'

"How do I use it?" Daisuke panicked with the object.

"Guide it with your mind and heart." Dark spoke like a teacher, amazing...

Daisuke didn't wait another second.

"Hey, he's coming this way!" The Camera guy shouted as Daisuke swooped towards them. "Well don't just stand there stupid! Get a good shot of him!" but before the man could even lift his camera a black feather was imbedded onto the side of the camera. "Oh no..." The feather flashed blindingly.

At a Live Feed TV Studio. "What happened?" All of their screens blanked out.

Sizzle, Crack-Crackle, Crash

"Crap! Get a fire extinguisher in here!" Someone shouted in the recording room. Few people rushed in. "What the hell happened?" The boss of the company walked in.

"I don't know! We were getting all the live feeds in and suddenly everything went haywire! All the tapes are fried!" The worker pointed to all the recording instruments that were in small flames and billowing smoke in the room.

The boss sighed in remorse for loosing one of the most spectacular events that could have been recorded in this town.

Ambulances blared as paramedics ushered an injured Hiwatari into the medical vehicle. "Sir, what happened? Dark attacked you didn't he?" The Inspector made hasty conclusion.

"No, some of the traps I set back fired. I guess I should have been more careful." Hiwatari grinned stupidly at the lie, but the Inspector thought he was grinning at his own folly.

"Don't worry Commander, I'll make sure everybody stays vigilant and catch that Phantom Thief Dark." Hiwatari nodded as the medics closed the rear double doors. The Inspector closed his fist tightly now seeing the Head Commander of the Police out of commission.

'But I can't believe that arrogant brat would get beaten so easily.' Inspector Saehara thought scrupulously. 'Something is fishy here or I'm a monkey's father.'

Little bit away from the scene. "Achoo!" Saehara, the news-reporter-slash-Daisuke's-friend, fell out of a tree. "Crap! I couldn't get a good shot!!! So much for tonight's 'Big Scoop'." The boy went over his digital camera. "Blur-blur-and some more-blurs! He was moving too fast today! But that is odd, he has red hair."

But sadly he never made the suspicious and sensible connection. Beep-beep. "Aaaah! Deleted?!?! Nooooo!"

Oblivious to all sight, a small shining object slithered across the concrete sidewalk. Moving farther and farther away from the crime scene to an unknown destination.

* * *

2338 Hours – March 28, 2011 

Harada Residence – The chances are impossible... isn't it?

* * *

Riku stood at her balcony trying to ease her thoughts, but he kept coming back to her. "He just needed to go use the restroom, or maybe he was looking for a better view. No, he can't be him. It's impossible... isn't? Why am I even thinking about him?" Riku suddenly remembered the... kiss. She blushed deeply touching her lips wondering still if that actually happened or if it was all a dream or his lips actually...

Riku face was red as a rose. "But why did Niwa-kun's face." Riku bit her lip as her nervousness grew by the minute. She suddenly remembered something; 'I could see his house from here.' She looked far off into the landscape and looked for a house among the Cliffside neighborhood.

"There." She could see the quaint little home with its light having a welcoming ray. Riku tried to tear her gaze away, but something unimaginable caught her eyes.

Daisuke could see his home... it's just right there calling for him. "I can make it." Daisuke could barely see with his vision now getting blurry. 'Come on Daisuke... we didn't... make it this... far... to drop into the ocean.' Dark spoke with great difficulty.

Both of them had not foreseen a battle with a demon hunting spirit or let alone a member of the demon hunting clan of Ogres. The skirmish drained Dark thoroughly of his energies, if only Krad hadn't woken up the ghost, but the past is the past. The amount of energy used for the sealing was painstaking.

"Dark... I... ... I... ... ..." Daisuke reached his hand out as if to catch a his home in the palm of his hand, but felt his strength failing. 'Huh?' Daisuke saw a ring on his left ring finger. 'When did... When did I get this?' The little thing was pleasing to look at...

While Daisuke was looking at his new discovery, Riku gasped seeing Daisuke falling from the sky. 'It can't be... I must be dreaming.' Riku stood dumbfounded.

"Niwa-kun..." She whispered. Daisuke was plummeting faster.

"Niwa-kun!!" Riku shouted, even though half of her is saying this is only a dream, she couldn't help herself. "Niwa-kun!!!" Daisuke continued to fall and probably sleep in the cold waters.

Daisuke could barely see the glimmering ring on his finger. He couldn't hear Riku's repeated cries, but the ring began to glow a warm red as if reacting towards her voice. Daisuke's eyes were closing, about to lose conscious.

"Daisuke!!!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not oooown D.N. Aaaangeeel so theeeere, dun!

* * *

Author's useless cries for help:

Finally... done with this installment. Phew! I hope you people enjoy this one, cause I had to sit down and think for a while to get all this in order. Hope the action scene I threw in didn't go down the drain in ratings, I hope... again. Anywho, I would like to thank my first three reviewers who had such praises for me and brought such warm nice good feeling in my heart... well... it felt nice to be complimented... anyways!

Sage of Angst: I thank you for agreeing with me, or concurring. I like to stick with the anime's original pairing and the two starting to get closer was becoming cuter I suppose. I better make sure I don't trash the whole thing by putting senseless events... ugh. So every event I put in this story has a purpose to push the story forward.

Cosmik: I welcome the suggestions, but I didn't want to cut the story too short so yeah. Glad you liked my little cute flash back events in Phase 001. Oh, and about the relationship issue. I have nothing against the author about making boy/boy or girl/girl stories but... let's stick with nature and be like magnets... polar opposites, eh? So boy/girl... or girl/boy is the way to go.

Miyou-chan: I bow humbly at your gratifying and eager request to continue my little hobby to write stories. Oh yeah... on your last review... did you call me son? Or meant to say "soon"? With that said, your request for Phase 002 is completed! Now I have to take a while to think up Phase 003...

That's my little letters to their respective... named... persons U

Oh and please spread the word about my story! I want lots and lots of reviews from people!!! Okay I have to go now... my school is putting up a Luau and I need to get there early for nice parking space. Bye now! And be sure to stay in bed or I'll come to... scare you? Blargh!

7/7/2004 – Here I am again, making more small changes that'll be hard to find. Well yeah, I made some changes again. Expect another one of these.

Review me right now or I take me sweet time... www. fanfiction. net only!


	3. Phase 003

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 003 – A Blind Twist of Fate 

* * *

0950 Hours – March 29, 2011 

Riku's Room – Dream... have I been dreaming?

* * *

"Daisuke!!" Riku bolted up from her bed.

She gasped and breathed heavily with perspiration running along her red face. 'It was a dream?' Images flashed in her mind. 'No, it wasn't a dream... but... I did see him... last night.' Riku looked around the room and felt her eyes were sore and touched her face.

"What? Tears?" She turned to look at her pillow. She saw that some of her tears were on her pillow. 'It was a dream, why would it be anything else? Daisuke doesn't fall out of the sky. It was only a dream... only a dream.' She kept repeating this to herself about 20 times by the time she reached the bathroom.

'Daisuke...' She looked into her mirror. Her eyes were red, but suddenly a thought hit her like a boulder crushing her. "Niwa-kun." She has been using Daisuke's true name for the first time and of all situations. If Riku was feeling tired, now she was feeling faint.

"What is happening to me?" Riku returned to her bed and fell head first into the soft sheets. He kept appearing in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened.

She screamed his name, his real name for the first time in her life then a flash. It wasn't a big flash but a flash none the less that lasted for a split second. 'Dai-, Niwa-kun was now flying in the air again and...' Riku tried to concentrate harder but she couldn't remember. The dream was slipping away like water escaping through her hands, but she couldn't forget that one part of the dream.

"He heard me... he looked at me... I know he did." Riku could see his face.

"Young Mistress, Breakfast." Riku heard the maid knocking.

"Come in." Riku quickly wiped any stray tears.

The maid entered and brought a cart with Riku's food. Scrambled eggs, few bacon strips and two warm toasts finished with a tall glass of orange juice. Riku thanked the maid and began to eat quietly. She looked at her clock. 8:00 am, Tuesday and her sister must already be in class.

"I had to be sick on a school day." Riku sighed biting into her toast.

Slowly the meal was consumed and the empty plates on the cart beside her bed. Home alone with no one except the few workers in her house. Riku was bored to death already. "Maybe a shower will cheer me up."

She would try just about anything as long as it wasn't staying in bed all day long.

* * *

1024 Hours – March 29, 2011 

South Coast Street – I already had a lot on my mind and now...

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he walked down the road from his house that headed towards the coast and harbor. Yesterday night's escapade replaying in his little red head, Daisuke smiled hearing the serene sounds around him. Ocean waves splashing soothingly against the sandy beach with the sea gulls squawking mildly in the sky, Daisuke stretched feeling the warm sunshine.

"Today is a great day!" Daisuke felt comfortable in his loose red shirt, a red-white hood jacket, and a comfy pair of jean pants. "This is one of those days where you would like to relax and it's not a dream." Daisuke tried to create a little shade with his left arm but to only see a glimmering object.

'Ah... this little guy.' Daisuke didn't want to think about the shocking explanation his family gave him concerning the ring on his left ring finger. Dark was already enough to handle in his life.

'Hey! I heard that!' A voice protested.

"Leave me alone, you were laughing and smiling the entire time Mom was telling me about it...' Daisuke moaned inwardly staring at the ring on his hand.

'Hey, Daisuke, It isn't all that bad.' Dark tried to give sympathy. 'What are the chancing of the second person if you have the other ring with you at all times?'

Daisuke nodded happily for this fact was true. He pulled out a silver necklace with a ring looped onto the necklace. It wasn't the Lamenting Rutile that his father gave him. He returned it being afraid of his father's health after last night. This morning he had many facts revealed to him that he would rather not know about.

* * *

0922 Hours – March 29, 2011 

Daisuke's Bedroom – The ring of what?? Impossible!!

* * *

"Oh..." Daisuke moaned trying to sit up.

"Kyuu!" Wizu greeted Daisuke with a good morning.

"Ah, good morning Wizu." Daisuke yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Better get ready for school." Daisuke climbed down the small ladder and was heading for the stairs until he noticed his Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and Towa were standing in front of the stairs.

"Um... what are you doing in my room?" Daisuke almost fell backwards seeing them there.

"Daisuke." Emiko had a serious tone in her voice. "We have to talk."

"Yesterday, Dad! Pain? Fine? The Rutile!" Daisuke was speaking to quickly to sort out his words and to even make sense of it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bruise, here, sit down." Daisuke's dad sat him down on the couch. Emiko gave Kosuke a glare knowing how the Rutile works last night.

"But what about the Ogre's Gauntlet?" Daisuke remembered blanking out last night.

"Safely sealed and stored in the basement." Daiki, or Gramps, answered.

"What happened to me?" Daisuke could see he was still in last night's costume minus the shoes.

"You were sleeping like a baby in the backyard." Towa answered like a giddy high school girl.

"Then why is everyone up here?" Daisuke didn't see the purpose of meeting like this. At this question everyone become eerily quiet.

"Here Daisuke, read this." Gramps handed him a large crimson book. Daisuke opened the book where the bookmark was placed and read aloud.

"The Ring of Fated Souls." Daisuke read the title and saw an illustration that showed a pair of rings beautifully drawn on the old yellow pages. One ring was slightly thicker than the other signifying that the thick one was for the male and the slimmer one for the female. Both gave off a pretty silver sparkle with a white line running along the middle of the ring. Another difference Daisuke noticed was that the slimmer one had a small gemlike stone that looked unidentifiable but beautiful nonetheless.

"They look very magnificent." Daisuke suddenly had a strange attachment towards the objects. "Is it our next targets?" Daisuke wondered since they were showing it to him.

"Um... no. Daisuke... look at your ring finger." Kosuke tried to make Daisuke understand.

Daisuke lifted his right hand to see nothing.

"No, your other hand." Kosuke was sweating now.

Daisuke lifted his left hand only to see the artifact in question. A few seconds ticked by as few things were connecting in Daisuke's head. "No way!!!" There it was gleaming in the morning light. The Ring of Fated Souls on his left ring finger looking more extravagant up close than the book.

"It's okay right? I just have to take it off and there... won't... be... be... a problem." Daisuke felt his heart drop like lead in water. "It... it won't come off." Daisuke tried to pull the little object off his finger but the ring wouldn't even move the slightest bit like it was a part of his body that cannot be removed.

"Actually Daisuke, that ring will be stuck on your little finger for quiet a while depending on what will happen for the next few months or years... a whole lot of years." Emiko tried to act seriously but smiled so big Daisuke didn't like where this was heading.

"Months? Years?" Daisuke couldn't stand up anymore, his legs paralyzed. Towa sat next to him to give him reassuring comfort but was too busy giggling to give any. No matter how Daisuke liked the ring, he had a feeling there was more to it than looks and he was right.

Daiki took the book again and began to read aloud. "The Ring of Fated Souls has gone through the centuries known to bring Fated People together for whatever reasons it may be and the ring will stay on until the conflict has been resolved. Oh, and on a side note, you should know just by looking at the rings that they work only between a boy and a girl." Daiki coughed and hid a smile under his mustache.

'Oh! So lucky Daisuke, Now maybe your life will really get fascinating. Hahahaha! I can't believe we picked it up so early!!' Dark suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began laughing loudly in Daisuke's head.

"But," Daiki continued, "the ring's power is only complete when the two people are wearing the rings at the same time. If the ring's power is only half complete, the other ring will supposedly search until it has found the second soul to complete the link." Daiki closed the book. "So as long as Daisuke keeps this other ring with him and make sure it doesn't fall into the hands of the second soul, there is really nothing to worry about." Daisuke's grandpa held the second Ring of Fated Souls attached to a silver necklace.

"Ah, that's good to know." Daisuke took the appealing object in his hand and saw for himself that this was the actual set of the two rings. "But where did you find it?" Daisuke wondered.

"It came rolling down the street towards our house." Towa answered like it was the weather. "But the odd thing was, when it came around a 3 feet distance from you, it began to roll around and began to go rolling farther down the street. Like it does have a mind of it's own." Towa thought to herself critically.

"But something bothers me." Towa had another question in mind. "From last nights debriefing, we know that the names of the two souls can be seen by the wearers." Towa smiled slyly at Daisuke. "So master, who is the lucky person or should I say... lucky girl?" Towa and Emiko smiled like vultures ready to swoop down upon their prey.

Kosuke sighed nervously at his wife's youthful energy. "So Daisuke, care to tell us who the second person is?" Kosuke requested sincerely.

Daisuke looked at his father for a moment seeing his dad watch him earnestly. "Yeah..." Daisuke looked at the ring already on his finger to look for any kind of mark. He looked at the underside but couldn't see a thing. He rubbed it gently then felt a warm glow.

'What's this?' Daisuke squinted his eyes to see the fine print.

He could see his name on the ring he was wearing, Niwa Daisuke. "It has my name on it." Daisuke smiled pleasantly.

"Hurry! Check what the other one has!" Towa yelled with impatience.

Daisuke looked at the feminine version of the Ring of Fated Souls. If only it was gold it could make a perfect wedding ring. Daisuke shook those thoughts away and tried to find the other person's name. He rubbed it gently like he did with his and a small warm glow was present again.

"I think I can see it." He could barely see the words. 'Ha...ra...da...' Daisuke could barely make out the words. "It says Harada!"

"Oh! The Sacred Maidens of course." Emiko cuddled up to her husband.

"Ah... Daisuke, so which one of the twins is it?" Kosuke smiled awkwardly.

'It says Harada. It can't be Risa right?' Daisuke squinted to see the name. "I can't see it." Daisuke scratched and rubbed but could only make out the name "Harada".

"Kyu, Kyuu." Wizu hopped, trying to reach for the object.

* * *

1049 Hours – March 29, 2011 

South Coast Street, near Windmill Fountain – Another Curse, another day...

* * *

Daisuke held the object of Destiny in the air. Daisuke wanted to keep the Rutile with him by all times, but his father... he didn't want him to get hurt. He believed it was the right thing to do.

Daiki's last warning was still running in his mind. 'The ring will use whatever power and influences it has to reach the second owner. It will use small things like suggestions and manipulating chances to reach that other person.' Daisuke sighed.

Now he has to worry about a rogue ring that will do anything to reach a very special person in question, but a good thing is that Daisuke's mother excused him from school today. She already sent a message that said something about an accident in the basement, fell badly and he cannot come to school.

"But that suits me just fine." Daisuke watched the ocean surf crashing along the rough waves. He needed a break... to be truthful, both Daisuke and Dark could use the day off to rest and relax. Dark contemplated that it might be a day or two before he can come back out normally to resume stealing the special art pieces that have come alive with its own powers and abilities.

'Ah, I could almost feel the sunshine. Jeez, if I had the energy, I would have forced my way out by now already.' Dark grumbled.

"You stay put, and I was worried too. It was the first time you changed back cause you needed to rest." Daisuke found a spot to watch the blue shores.

'How would you feel getting hit by a blade made out of energy pulled from the Void? If that idiot didn't get in our way, and besides, I couldn't force my way out either, but I bet a certain someone can.' Dark stretched his sore body that is in a little house inside Daisuke's head.

"Yeah... I can feel it. I have the marks to prove it." Daisuke rubbed his ribs. "The Rutile made sure we weren't cut in half." Daisuke thanked his father for the Rutile's final feat.

"Ukyu!" Wizu suddenly popped out of nowhere on Diasuke's back.

"Hey, when did you follow me?" Daisuke laughed feeling Wizu's fur tickling his neck.

A small ringing sound caught both Daisuke's and Wizu's ears. "Ah, ice cream!"

'Oh boy... they're still like little kids.' Dark smirked.

* * *

1112 Hours – March 29, 2011 

Windmill Fountain – The little escapee returns to the crime scene!!

* * *

"Phew... I'm finally out of that house." Riku quickly found some shade that the windmill can spare. After being refreshed with a new morning looming over the horizon, she couldn't stand lying on her bed for the rest of the day.

She put on a pale blue and an ivory white colored Sundress with a straw hat plus a pair of scandals. Riku barely sneaked out of the small estate so that the workers wouldn't freak, even put a note in front of the door saying not to bother her all day.

Riku shifted uncomfortably. She hasn't worn this dress ever since her grandmother made her wear it last summer during a visit to her seaside cottage. Well it was practically summer and today the sun is very warm, and now getting the feel of the outfit, Riku decided it wasn't that bad to wear it for today. What are the chances of someone catching dead in these clothes?

Riku leaned back relaxing in her seat. The zephyr blew through trees making them rustle quietly. A sense of nostalgia crept through her body.

'Oh, this is where Daisuke was drawing a picture of me.' She felt her face warm up lightly. She's been feeling like this more recently lately. 'I wonder how it came out.' She stared down the steps and noticed something like white fur.

"Ukyu!" A little animal that looked like a rabbit hopped up the stairs until it was sitting in front of a bench.

"Wizu?" Riku blinked seeing the little white rabbit here. Wait, she thought for a second. If Wizu was here then...

"Come back here you little thief!" A voice yelled up the stairs.

"Daisuke." Riku closed her mouth saying his real name again. The first thing that hit her was to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. He would surely see her if she tried to run. She was trapped. Wizu began to hop up the rest of the stairs to the Windmill Fountain and noticed Riku sitting there. "Kyu!" Wizu began to hop more quickly up the stairs and finally jumped onto Riku's lap.

"Wizu! Get back here you little ice cream thief!" Riku could see Daisuke running up the steps. She was frozen where she was sitting.

Daisuke reached the top of the stairs to see Wizu sitting gleefully on someone's lap. The person was petting Wizu while a straw hat was covering the person's face. "Wizu, I'm sorry. I hope he didn't bother you." Daisuke tried to retrieve Wizu but...

"No, it's okay... Niwa-kun." Daisuke could now see who the person was.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke blinked looking her over from head to toe and back.

Riku frowned at this. "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing! I just didn't expect to see you here!" Daisuke turned away to stop staring. "But Harada-san, shouldn't you be at home? You're sick aren't you?" Daisuke stole a quick glance.

"I'm feeling much better now. I just wanted to get out so here I am." Riku giggled seeing Wizu kick his feet when she scratched a tender spot. "Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" Riku now questioned him.

"Me?" Daisuke pointed himself. "I... ah... I had... an accident back at home." Daisuke scratched his head.

'Oh yeah, real smooth Daisuke. She's in the palm of your hand.' Dark spoke with a bored tone.

"An accident? You look fine to me." Riku eyed him suspiciously.

'Hey, Daisuke! Why don't you show her your sexy physique?' Dark grinned seeing where this could possibly go.

"Ah well, um... you see." Daisuke stuttered.

"You're skipping school aren't you?" Riku stood up with anger written in her face.

"Calm down, you see I..." Daisuke looked around seeing no one around.

"Niwa-kun of all people." Riku crossed her arms in front of her chest, with Wizu still there. Wizu just looked... like a rabbit, obviously clueless what the two were talking about or maybe he did understand.

"Harada-san please." Daisuke was feeling like a puppy being scolded.

"Well? Are you going to say something?" Riku leered, but stopped when she saw Daisuke beginning to pull his shirt up. "Niwa-kun! What are you doing?" Riku blushed. "Ah."

Daisuke sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, especially to Harada-san's older sister.'

'Oh... I think she likes what she sees.' Dark whispered.

'S-s-s-s-stop that Dark!' Daisuke blushed because of Dark's little joke.

"How did you get that?" Riku shouted a little too loudly while she was inspecting a painful injury. On Daisuke's lower left rib area, there was a bruise that looked like a baseball bat hit him.

"How can you move with that? I'm sorry, I didn't know." Riku said in concern and regret for rushing to conclusions.

"Don't worry about it." Daisuke tucked his shirt back in.

"I'm serious! What if-." Daisuke silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"I should be worried just as much since you are also still sick." When Daisuke said this, Riku moved away feeling her face flush more.

"Are you sure you're completely fine?" Daisuke touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Because you are very warm." Riku only turned redder if possible.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Riku pushed his hand away. She began to tickle Wizu who seemed to be enjoying Riku's attention.

"Alright." Daisuke walked a few steps away and turned around. "By the way, you look... very pretty today."

'Oh... Daisuke... flirting I see.' Dark humored himself.

'Dark!' Daisuke couldn't say a thing without Dark making some kind of wise comment. He is very active today for some odd reason. He should be resting so they could resume their night shift job. Or maybe he should keep goofing around.

Riku... well... her heart almost jumped up her throat and out of her mouth. "Niwa-kun? I'm wondering if you are feeling like yourself today." Daisuke grinned hearing this.

"For some reason, I feel great today." And he did, Daisuke didn't know what came over him to say she was looking pretty though she did look heavenly, but he said it. He can't really change what he said since she did look kind of cute.

"Thanks Niwa-kun, for the compliment." Daisuke could see her smiling back at him.

"Hey, you want to go do something together?" Daisuke just asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Riku set Wizu on the floor, and Wizu hopped around happily.

"Well we're probably the only two that aren't in school so why don't we just go and have some fun?" Riku thought carefully about what Daisuke just said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Riku asked with interest.

"Hm... watch a movie maybe?" Daisuke pointed to a sign down the block that had 'Cinema' written on it.

Riku beamed at the suggestion. "Why not?" They both walked together to the theaters with Wizu following them. 'I mean, we're just hanging out right? Only friends...' Riku thought as Daisuke went ahead to the ticket booth.

* * *

1305 Hours – March 29, 2011 

Silk Avenue – A date or not a date... that is the question.

* * *

"Remember when they changed the entire room back to normal again?" – Riku

"Yeah, I can't believe they would hire a teacher like that." – Daisuke

"It could be a fun experience if our math teacher would be like that." – Riku

"I bet that would be fun! What instrument would you play?" – Daisuke

"Hm... I think I would play the piano, that one guy was so funny." – Riku

Daisuke laughed remembering the scene.

"So what instrument would you play Daisuke?" – Riku

"I think the Bass Guitar. It looked cool." – Daisuke

"I thought you might pick that." – Riku

"Oh? Am I that obvious?" – Daisuke

Riku giggled and nodded.

When they reached the theaters, they barely made it before the show started and even sneaked Wizu in with them, and of course Dark was monitoring the situation silently with an eagle's eye.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Riku couldn't stop giggling.

Daisuke smiled widely seeing Riku having so much fun. "Ukyu!"

"What is it?" Riku tried to calm Wizu down.

Daisuke wondered what Wizu spotted from his spot in Riku's arms, the two humans turned to see a small shop with few fruits on display.

A particular kind of fruits caught Daisuke's eyes.

"I know what he wants." Daisuke recognized the item that Wizu longed for. "Hold on for a minute." Riku stood watching Daisuke run off towards the store and picking something.

Riku could see the old lady saying something that made Daisuke fumble with whatever he was buying. She tilted her head wondering what they could have been talking about.

"Ukyu! Kyu!" Wizu was getting really excited.

Daisuke jogged back towards them with a small bag with red objects inside. Riku could only see the color, but they were becoming slowly visible.

"Here you go Wizu." Daisuke opened the small bag.

"Strawberries?" Riku took one from a small plastic bag.

"Yeah, they are becoming Wizu's favorite food now." Daisuke led them to a bench under a tree.

Wizu immediately took the strawberry from between Riku's fingers and furiously began nibbling on the sweet fruit.

Riku giggled seeing Wizu eat with some of the juice from the strawberry turning his fur pink and red.

Riku didn't notice Daisuke walking off again somewhere else, too caught up with Wizu being the cute little sprite he is.

Cha-ching. "That will be 600 Yen please." The cashier placed two sandwiches and 2 drinks in a plastic bag. "Hey, is that your girlfriend out there?" The cashier said nonchalantly to a red headed boy but making him freak.

"No, just a friend." The cashier just shrugged at the answer and returned to work.

'That's the same thing the other lady asked me.' Daisuke thought as he walked out of the small store shaking his head trying to get rid of his blush.

"Kyu! Kyu!" Wizu smiled happily feeling almost full.

Daisuke watched Riku grinning, her back to him. Daisuke also grinned with a wily thought going through his head.

"Here you go." Riku held the last strawberry to Wizu's mouth and he began to chew the last of the scrumptious morsels.

"Ah!" Riku screamed feeling something cold touch her face.

"Mou! Niwa-kun!" Riku punched him in the arm playfully.

"Sorry, I got you something." Daisuke held up lunch.

"Lunch time already? I didn't even know, thank you Niwa-kun." Riku took the offered sandwich. "I'm having a great time." She unwrapped the meal.

"Yeah, it has been fun so far." Daisuke took a bite of his sandwich.

Riku just sat contently under the shade from the sunny day. But Daisuke did notice some people pointing at him or... at them. While eating, Daisuke swore he heard two old ladies saying how cute the two red headed kids were. Riku who is the brownish red, and Daisuke who is the reddish... red.

Daisuke took a glance, Riku taking a sip from her drink.

"What?" Riku eyes caught him.

"Nothing." Daisuke turned away and took a sip of his own drink.

Riku blinked and just continued eating.

"Oh, is it Niwa-kun I see?" A lady holding a bag full of paint and brushes wondered seeing a familiar colored hair. "Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke looked up to see a very familiar face. "Hello, good afternoon. I didn't expect to see you here." Daisuke bowed in respect.

"I didn't expect to see you either. Shouldn't you be at school? And who's your good looking lady friend?" The lady asked seeing Riku curious to know whom this other girl was that Daisuke was with. "Is she your girlfriend? You two are skipping school to spend quality time together?" The lady asked with a wide grin.

"No! No! Of course not! I mean. We. She." Daisuke stuttered, and both Daisuke and Riku turning red.

"So what do you think of Niwa-kun? Hm? What's your name?" The lady asked kindly to Riku.

"Harada Riku, my name is Harada Riku." Riku looked down trying to hide her face.

"Oh, you're one of the twins. I've seen your sister a few times. Harada Risa right?" The lady tried to go lower to see Riku's face. "You two don't have to be so embarrassed. I was just teasing."

Daisuke and Riku almost fell off the bench they were sitting on.

"Whatever reason you have for not being in school, I'm sure it's a good reason." The lady waved off the stress the two were emitting or was it the heat from their faces. "Anyways, since you're close by, do you want to see the shop?"

Riku snapped out of her daze. "Niwa-kun, who is this lady?"

Daisuke gave a brief introduction, "She's an art shop owner that lives close by with her store. I buy most of my things from her for my artwork."

The lady pointed to her brown paper bag full of art supplies.

"I've got few replicas that came in from some interesting artist today. I'm sure Niwa-kun will be more than delighted to show them to you." The lady pointed with her head to a sign little bit down the street.

Riku finished the last bit of her lunch. "I've never seen an art shop or much artwork. I'll go."

"That's great! I'll open up the shop. Give me a moment okay?" The lady rushed towards her store.

Daisuke and Riku entered the quaint little shop full of not only many supplies but also many beautiful artworks. Brushes, different brands and colors of paint, pencils, pens, easels, erasers, canvases, special papers for specific art mediums were scattered across the room. Amongst these scattered materials, lovely artworks were hanging along the walls of the interior.

"That one finally came in, I've finally received the copy of the 'Mona Lisa'." The lady pointed to a far wall with the famous portrait painting.

"Wow, even for a replica this looks beautiful, but still it looks a bit boring after having seen it in books and magazines so many times." Riku said looking at the large painting by Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Here's something interesting you can try then." Daisuke decided to put some art magic into the day. "Where you're standing you can see the picture is staring right towards you right?" The lady smiled seeing where this was going.

"Now try moving to the right." Daisuke guided her to the right of the painting. "Look, it's still staring at us."

Riku gasped seeing this. "How did you? That's amazing Niwa-kun." Riku was already touching the wall the painting was hanging on, but the painting looked like it was still staring at her. She experimented by moving to the other side, but the painting still stared at her.

"It's an artist trick. I'll tell you more about it one day." Daisuke smiled seeing this amaze Riku so much.

"Hey what's this one?" Riku pointed to a black and white picture with an interesting looking building or actually staircases.

Daisuke recognized this. "This is an artwork with a bit of illusion."

Riku turned her head sideways left and right.

"This painting is called 'Relativity' by M.C. Escher." Daisuke gave the description of the work. "This man made an artwork that is three worlds in one." Riku only nodded trying to get the picture completely.

"This is another one by Escher, Belvedere." Riku could see the drawing done there but the possibility of it being accomplished in real life was impossible.

"Can you do stuff like that?" Riku didn't ever think this type of work could be possible.

"I don't know, I've never tried." Daisuke looked at the illusionary art pieces.

Riku absently walked around the shop seeing all the art pieces.

"Hey, Niwa-kun." The storeowner waved at him to come over.

"Yes?" Daisuke walked towards the counter but took a quick glance back towards Riku.

"So what? Is she really your girlfriend?" Daisuke fell to the floor but stopped by hanging onto the counter.

"What kind of question is that?" Daisuke said because of shock.

"It's a yes or no question, now answer." The store lady smiled seeing Daisuke nervous. "So is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's only a friend. Um, I think." Daisuke whispered not wanting Riku suddenly to pop in.

"Oh, then why aren't you two in school?" The lady tried to hold in her giggles.

"That... is a long story." Daisuke was sweating.

"I will wait anxiously to hear it someday." The lady finally let out her small fits of laughs.

"What's so funny?" Riku walked up to the counter.

"Oh nothing." The lady waved off the subject.

Riku shrugged and noticed something that pleased her interest and walked off.

"Hm?" Something caught the art shop owner's eye. "What's that Niwa-kun?" She pointed to something around his neck.

"It's only a necklace." Daisuke took a step back. 'Oh no, please don't tell me she saw it.' Daisuke prayed silently.

"No-no, there was something shiny on it." The lady pointed again.

'She saw it.' Daisuke reluctantly pulled the necklace off and showed it to the lady.

"It looks like it's for a girl to wear." The lady gave Daisuke a furtive look.

"It's something special I found." Daisuke couldn't think of a better cover.

"I can see why. Saving it for someone special in mind?" The store lady winked at him.

"Ah well... I..." Daisuke nervously scratched his head.

"I think you two would look just cute together." Daisuke turned blood red in the face hearing this.

The lady giggled again. "Here, follow your heart Niwa-kun." The shop owner gave the necklace and the ring back.

Daisuke nodded putting back the necklace around his neck.

"I think you should take your friend now, she looks bored." The lady pointed to Riku who absently skimmed over paintbrushes.

"I guess we should be returning now. It was good to see you." Daisuke waved good-bye.

"Hope to see you soon, very soon." The lady clerked whispered the last remark to herself. She watched as Daisuke led Riku out of the store, and Riku even waved goodbye to the lady as they left.

The storeowner sat down beginning to imagine something thoughtfully. 'I wonder what their kids will be like.' She beamed at this charming thought.

* * *

1341 Hours – March 29, 2011 

South Coast Street – Meet the Parents, again.

* * *

"You're taking me home?" Riku frowned at this idea.

"But you should really be resting." Daisuke tried to reason with her.

"You're just trying to get rid of me aren't you?" Riku accused without a thought.

"N-no! I wouldn't do such a thing! I'm just... jeez." Daisuke hung his head.

Riku couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Daisuke felt confused.

"You are, I'm just kidding, but can we do something besides taking me home. Still a bit until school is out and Risa comes home." Riku leaned on the railing getting a clear view of the ocean horizon.

"Well what do you want to do?" Daisuke began playing with Wizu.

"Kyu-kyu!" Wizu hopped from the ground to Daisuke's head then to Riku's shoulder.

"I think he's really beginning to like you." Daisuke laughed seeing Wizu tickling Riku's neck.

"You think?" Riku cuddled the little white furry creature.

"Kyuuu." Wizu said with satisfaction.

"Huh? Oh is it Daisuke I see?" Daisuke and Riku turned to see.

"Grandpa?" Niwa Daiki stood tall in a business like attire.

"How are you Daisuke?" The old man walked up to the two. "And who's your young friend?"

"Harada Riku, I think we've met." Riku bowed in respect.

"Ohhh, it good to see you again, and you look lovely today." Riku blushed remembering what she was wearing today.

"But something bothers me, aren't you supposed to be in school." Gramps asked in curiosity.

"Long story Grandpa." Daisuke saved Riku from a big explanation.

"Well we've got time. Why don't you come over for some tea?" Gramps invited.

"Thank you." Riku accepted the invitation.

At the Niwa Residence. "Kosuke..." A voice said with small melody.

"What are you doing?" A male voice said with uneasiness.

"The house is empty, and I'll overflow if we do nothing." Kosuke began sweating hearing this.

Knock-knock.

Emiko pouted hearing someone at the door, but she'll soon find out that she'll like this new company.

"Father, you're home." Emiko sighed, but Daiki was smiling widely.

"We have guest Emiko." Daiki stepped aside to see.

"Daisuke... and you are Harada-san!" Emiko said with a little too much excitement.

"I... uh... Good Afternoon Niwa-san." Riku bowed.

Wizu jumped out of Riku's arms and into the house.

"Oh please, come in! I'll get some tea ready." Emiko ran off to the kitchen.

"Who's at the door?" Kosuke turned his head from the couch.

"Daisuke and one of the Holy Maiden." Emiko filled a pot with water.

Kosuke fell off the couch hearing this. "They're here? I mean... she's here?"

Just as he was saying this, Gramps, Riku, and Daisuke entered the den.

Kosuke immediately stood up. "Welcome, uh, please come sit.... Down... here." Kosuke said with a lack of experience of hospitality.

"Th-thank you." Riku sat down on the plush couch.

"Ah that's such a cute dress you have on." Emiko brought the green tea.

"Th-thank you." Riku felt awkward in Daisuke's home. They were all smiling and giving quick glances at her and Daisuke as if they knew something she didn't know.

"So what happened Daisuke?" Daiki broke the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisuke blew and took a careful sip.

"You and your friend seemed to have had a fun day. Mind telling us today's agenda?" Daiki took off his hat.

"Nothing really, we just ah... walked around... doing what... friends do, right?" Daisuke turned to Riku.

"Yes, just ordinary things." Riku began sweating seeing Daisuke's parents giving them shrewd smiles.

"Okay." Riku and Daisuke sighed in relief hearing them agree with them.

"But I've been hearing something about two kids and a rabbit running around town when I visited the cafe." When Gramps said this, Daisuke and Riku almost spit the tea they were drinking.

"Now father, don't scare the kids like that." Kosuke tried to calm the two down and even though they were trying to hide it, Daisuke and Riku's faces were turning pink.

"So... I wonder why aren't you in school Harada-san." Kosuke thought this would be a normal question, but quickly found out it was not.

"I was a... you see, I'm supposed to be at home resting, but I wanted to get out alone and I happen to meet Niwa-kun by chance." Riku began her explanation.

"And she was sick yesterday and I helped her home." Daisuke ended her explanation quickly.

"Oh, it's good to see you're feeling much better then." Emiko smiled. "Did you have lunch?

"Yeah, we had a sandwich." Daisuke answered.

"Only a sandwich? You two must still be hungry. I'll fix something up." Emiko went to the kitchen again.

"Best just to listen to her." Kosuke smiled.

Emiko had set up a wonderful meal for Daisuke and Riku. They both ate quietly with Daisuke's parent talking in the background. Riku did feel a bit odd eating in Daisuke's home, not like it was something new, but felt like she was intruding.

"Now don't be shy, you'll always be a guest to our home." Emiko set a cool glass of water for them.

Riku thanked her politely.

After the hearty meal, "Thank you for the meal Niwa-san." Riku took her plate to the sink, but Emiko took it before she could.

"Don't worry, like I said, you're our guest today." Emiko began to wash the dishes.

"Yes, oh. Niwa-kun I was wondering if I could see that drawing." Daisuke nodded in understanding remembering he didn't show her the finished product.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Daisuke excused himself.

"I'll just follow him." Riku excused herself also.

After the two left, the three parents began to laugh.

"She has much more character than the younger one." Gramps took a big sip of his tea with a smile plastered on the cup while drinking.

"Well she is an interesting person, that's all I can tell right now." Kosuke rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"I wonder where she got that dress, it's so cute." Emiko blushed with a smile.

"Well it is clear that she likes him. She's terrible at hiding her feelings." Gramps sighed after drinking such fine green tea. "Ever since she was little."

In Daisuke's Room, "Here it is." Daisuke pulled out the sketchpad that was in his art portfolio. "Hope she likes it." Daisuke said to himself but.

"If you show me, I think I can tell you that." Daisuke turned to see Riku coming up the stairs and into his room. "Ah, so cute." Wizu was napping on Daisuke's couch.

"Here." Daisuke handed her the open page where he drew yesterday.

"Ah... Niwa-kun..." Riku... couldn't describe how she liked the piece.

The picture was a landscape with her in the lower right corner. She was leaning on one arm and the other folded on her lap. Daisuke drew in all the details correctly. The background Riku was drawn into was lovely to look at. Riku wanted to dream to be in that picture if possible. Wait, she was in that picture.

"It's... I..." Riku couldn't find the words.

"Dai-chan!" Emiko shouted up the stairs. "Mom and Dad are going out! Grandpa is in his room as usual. Have fun!" Daisuke sweated hearing this, but Riku didn't hear them. She was too absorbed looking at the drawing.

"Would you like to keep it?" Daisuke asked and also breaking Riku's trance.

"Yes, I'd love that." Riku closed the sketchpad.

"I'll get it to you later then, okay?" Riku nodded and was impatient to receive this little gift from Daisuke.

"It's three o clock." Daisuke heard the bell ringing in the living room.

"Ah! I need to go home!" Riku began to panic.

"Calm down Harada-san, I'll help you home." Daisuke had led her to the front door.

"It's alright, you don't have to come." Riku slipped on her scandals and got her hat.

"I'll come anyways." Daisuke insisted. 'I don't want grandpa to ask me anymore questions as it is.'

* * *

1510 Hours – March 29, 2011 

Harada Residence – Scourge of the mid-afternoon breeze...

* * *

"Daaiiisukeee!" a loud spunky voice cried into the sky.

Riku stared at Daisuke who looked as if he was hiding from death. "She really is a bother... isn't she?" Riku crouched to be eye level with Daisuke.

"Maybe it was better for me to be at home." Daisuke laughed nervously.

Riku giggled. "Maybe."

"Well at least you're home." Daisuke climbed over the wall and helped Riku up.

They climbed over the small wall of the Harada residence. The jumped down and saw a large tree that was close by to Riku's window.

"Hey Harada-san, I can see how you got out but how are you going to get back in." Daisuke wondered.

"Aahh!! I never thought about that!" Riku screamed.

Daisuke fell over onto his back.

"Ah? Daisuke?" A blonde head popped over the wall.

"Daisuke... where are you." Mio looked around and couldn't see a soul.

"You better not look up!" Riku was blushing as she was trying to climb the tree from Daisuke's shoulder.

"I won't!" Daisuke was half hiding and half helping Riku to... break in... get back into her home.

"I got it." Riku climbed up and jumped onto the porch of her room.

"Daisuke? Are you here?" Mio jumped the wall and made her way towards the house.

"Ah! Please don't find me, please don't find me." Daisuke prayed.

"Niwa-kun." Daisuke looked up to see Riku motioning him to come up.

"I'm going to find you." Mio said with a singsong tone.

Daisuke made a one giant jump, grabbed the branch, flung himself onto his feet to the branch, and jumped straight over Riku.

"Huh? Daisuke, is that you?" Mio tilted her head thinking she saw something move.

"Be quiet Niwa-kun!" Riku tried to calm him down but.

"I FOUND YOU!" Mio shouted from the branch where Daisuke jumped from just a moment ago. "Huh? Daisuke? Have you seen Daisuke red Harada?" Mio searched with a keen eye.

"Niwa-kun? I haven't seen him all day." Daisuke was hiding behind Riku's dress skirt and the balcony's balustrade.

Mio squinted at her as if trying to see if Daisuke was hiding there. Like that could happen. Mio sighed and jumped down from the tree. "Tell me if you've seen Daisuke! Bye!" Mio jumped the wall and began to search fervently for her heart's desire.

Riku and Daisuke sighed. "Thank you Harada-san."

"Hey Riku!" Risa suddenly bursts into the room.

"Risa! Don't just come in!" Riku looked around to see that Daisuke disappeared.

"Forget about that at the moment, the cards said that you were out on a date with someone!" Riku choked inwardly.

'How does she do this?' Riku couldn't believe Risa's fortune telling actually said that she was dating Daisuke... or wait, she was just having fun with him or just being with him right? It wasn't a date or was it?

"But that's impossible, I was here all day." Riku tried to act convincing.

"That's what confused me. So you were home all day?" Risa asked and Riku nodded. "But why are you in that?"

'Oh no, Risa please don't find out.' Daisuke thought that Riku was in a corner, and speaking of which, Daisuke was hanging onto one of the grooves of the balustrade.

"I took a change of clothes after a shower. I don't want to stay in pajamas all day." Riku countered.

Risa hummed, thinking over what Riku just said. "I guess my cards were wrong then. It's good to see you better though." Risa hugged her sister.

"But you better get to work!" Risa pointed to a pile of books. "The teacher told me to bring you your make up work. I better get Niwa-kun's make up work also, bye" Risa left.

Riku sighed finally having peace. Riku heard something landing softly on the grass. "Niwa-kun?" She looked over to see him dusting himself off. "Are you alright?" She called.

"I'm fine. Thanks again Riku, but I better be getting back." Daisuke waved goodbye.

"Yeah, I had fun today." Riku waved.

"Me too, see you tomorrow at school then." Daisuke made a running jump and over the wall.

"See you tomorrow." Riku whispered.

* * *

0752 Hours – March 31, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – Nostalgia, good or bad?

* * *

"Good Morning Daisuke" Sekimoto, a blonde friend of Daisuke greeted him.

"Good Morning Sekimoto. Ah!" Daisuke was cut short as an arm was suddenly choking him.

"Good Morning Daisuke! How've you been?" Saehara Takashi greeted Daisuke with his normal violent self.

"Dude you're so violent." Sekimoto muttered.

"What was that?" Saehara leered at Sekimoto.

"Nothing" Sekimoto just stared off.

"Anyways, Daisuke! You've heard haven't you?" Daisuke acted ignorantly knowing what Saehara was talking about. "Dark has got another warning out! This time he's after the Eye of Arcadia at the Azumano District Embassy at 12:00 pm!" This little information caught Risa's attention.

"Dark got another warning note out! Oh, I can't wait to see him again." Risa cooed.

"But it was odd, last time I took pictures, Dark had red hair. And on a side note, my camera freakishly erased all my pictures." Saehara rubbed his chin and also expressing his sorrow.

"Ah, I heard about that!" Some of the other girls entered the conversation. "They have no physical proof but many eye witnesses have said they seen Dark with red hair or he appeared smaller."

Daisuke hoped their suspicions wouldn't turn on him.

"I'll make sure to get a perfect shot this time! I'll see for myself if Dark has red hair or if it's just an imposter like person." Saehara said with determination.

"Riku! Dark is coming again tonight!" Risa went to greet her sister.

Daisuke sighed in remorse. Dark was still resting, and he couldn't wait cause the Eye of Arcadia's power was awakening tomorrow night and must be stolen tonight to be sealed. This was bad, why couldn't the stupid thing wait one more day.

Daisuke remembered how dangerous it could be. Gramps said the Eye could put someone into a deep Coma if exposed to it for a certain amount of time. The victim dreams of the legendary fields of Arcadia and almost like a paradise they would never want to wake from. It was crucial to seal it. Fate wasn't with Daisuke today.

"Good Morning Niwa-kun." Daisuke looked up to see Riku.

"Oh, Good Morning Harada-san" Daisuke smiled pleasantly and Riku returned the favor.

"Why are you two so friendly?" Risa looked suspiciously.

"It's nothing." Riku looked at her sister with a bored tone.

"Okay everyone, get in your seat and let's start class." The teacher came in.

* * *

1157 Hours – March 31, 2011 

Azumano District Embassy – Night of Moonlit wishes.

* * *

"You understand right Wizu?" Daisuke held Wizu in his hand.

Wizu nodded furtively and transformed into an exact copy of Dark with his wings.

"Great, now be ready and keep them busy. Because Hiwatari-kun isn't around, this might be a lot easier." Daisuke waved Wizu off as Wizu took to the skies.

The plan was simple. Wizu would fake out the media and police by flying over the crowd and with the distraction; he would sneak in from the rotunda and swipe the Eye of Arcadia.

"10 seconds." Daisuke looked at his watch. "Go Wizu."

"It's Phantom Thief Dark! He's appeared in the sky!" The reporters and police officers stared into the dark skies.

"I'll get you Dark!" Inspector Saehara shouted with malice.

Daisuke sighed not seeing a particular person in the crowd. He finally took the guts to refuse Risa. Risa asked him after school to escort her again, but he finally talked her out of it. She did seem a bit sad, but Daisuke couldn't do it anymore.

Daisuke shook his head; he needed to concentrate on more important things. Guards were in constant patrol. "Heh, I guess making the smoke bombs was a great idea." Daisuke lighted a few and ran for cover.

"Cough-cough! Hey! What the hell? I need back up!" An officer ran trying to find an escape from the foul smelling smoke. Soon a large group of the patrols were concentrated to one area.

"Here's my chance." Daisuke threw a grappling rope began scaling the wall. He glanced up to see Wizu flying in the sky and making another dive towards the crowd. Daisuke finally was on top of the embassy roof. He dusted his gloves off after the climb. He was wearing the same outfit like last time but instead of the leather jacket he had a black trench coat and a black undershirt underneath.

"Thank you mom, for the great outfit." Daisuke smiled as he pulled out a long black strip of clothe and began wrapping it across his head covering his hair and a part of his nose, leaving a slit for his eyes. He didn't want to take another risk of his identity being blown wide open.

"Curse you Dark! Are you making fun of us?" Daisuke could hear Inspector Saehara shouting.

"I better hurry before they catch on that Wizu is just distracting them." Daisuke made a dash for the center of the large building. "There it is." He reached a dome with a small opening on the top. There was a cone shaped cover above the hole, but enough space for Daisuke to slip in.

Daisuke secured himself a rope and slowly began to slip in. "They never make it too easy." Daisuke noticed 3 security cameras and 3 sentry guards each guarding a door.

Daisuke slipped in and quickly took cover by a chandelier. "Hello." Daisuke could see the Eye of Arcadia. The Eye of Arcadia was a free hanging balance the size of a chair.

"Well there goes the last of my smoke bombs." Daisuke broke into a power outlet ready to kill the power and let loose a thick cover.

Clank. "Not again! Dark is in here!" The three guards pulled out their flashlights and pointed to the ceiling to find the Eye of Arcadia gone.

"Sir, he's taken it!" the guard yelled into a radio.

"What? But he's flying right in front of us!" The Inspector's voice was heard in the radio. "But it is gone, sir!"

There was static until, "Initiate the plan!"

Back outside, Daisuke climbed out of the rotunda with the art piece in the bag Dark always used to stash away the catch of the night. Daisuke made a run for the edge where Wizu was still distracting the media. "Wizu! Let's go!" Daisuke jumped off the roof.

"Oh my! Someone just jumped off the roof of the Embassy!" The reporter and few people only saw a person flying through the air but. "Wait! What's this? The Dark we were witnessing was a fake! The real Dark had already stolen the Eye of Arcadia! The fake Dark turned into the black wings! Now it's on the real Dark!" As the reporter said, Daisuke began to make a quick break for it.

Wizu returned to his form as a fox-like creature with black wings and zoomed towards Daisuke to give him flight.

'Don't you think this was a little too easy Daisuke?' Dark pondered.

"Maybe we caught a lucky break." Daisuke hoped that their luck wouldn't run out if they had any.

'Be careful Daisuke.' Dark returned back into Daisuke's mind to rest.

"Let's go back home Wizu!" Daisuke turned but stopped dead in the air as a bright searchlight glared at his face.

"Catch him already!" Inspector Saehara shouted.

Daisuke instinctively dove and barely dodge a capture net. Another 2 helicopters rose from behind the embassy and gave chase to Daisuke or whom they thought was Dark.

From a TV in a familiar room, "This is amazing, the police have set a trap all along to capture dark with the new scout helicopters that they have designed especially for Dark." Risa listened with utmost attention.

"Dark, please make it out alright." It was odd because Dark was covering his face. Maybe it was another costume he wore, but all she could do was sit back and watch from the TV.

Riku already retired for the night, but what piqued her the most was Daisuke. He refused to take her there to the Embassy. It was the first time he denied her. She couldn't help the thought that she lost something that Daisuke had for her.

Meanwhile, Daisuke made a turn and could see the night ocean.

"They're trying a little too hard with those new equipment." Daisuke made a sudden turn to dodge another net. They were getting more accurate by the second and he had to think of something fast.

He could see that his home was close by but he couldn't hide in his home when he still had some police after him hot on his trail.

"Kyu!" Wizu suddenly began diving.

"Wizu? What are you doing?" Wizu landed in an area full of thick trees.

"On foot?" Daisuke turned to see the helicopters flew over him. "I guess this works. Thanks Wizu."

"Kyu-kyu!" Wizu said you're welcome.

Sirens suddenly blared and came closer. "They know I'm somewhere here. Better hide." Daisuke began to make a run seeing beams of light searching high and low for him.

Daisuke climbed over a number of walls and past different house lawns slowly making his way towards his home.

"Crap!" The helicopters found him again. He took a little bit to the air and made it to another group of thick trees. "I've got to lose them."

"There he is! I found him!" Daisuke took another quick fast break away from the search party.

"I need a place to disappear." He jumped onto another wall. He turned to see the search helicopters just behind him. Daisuke jumped and glided to a porch that he thought looked familiar.

"I think he jumped another wall!" Daisuke could hear them getting close.

Daisuke quickly picked the lock and entered the dark room of the house he randomly chose.

He could hear the helicopter roaring in the air and slowly fading. Daisuke sighed. He was safe and dropped the heavy load he had to drag with him.

"Mmm..." Daisuke suddenly heard something.

He turned to see that he was in a bedroom with someone in it! Daisuke's eyes shut for a moment because a small lamp suddenly became lit. He slowly opened his eyes to see... 'Harada-san? I'm in Harada-san's house?' Daisuke shouted in his mind.

Riku couldn't believe what is happening and hoping she is yet having another wild dream. She heard something making noise and turned on her lamp to find a figure clothed in black standing at her porch doors.

"Ah..." Riku began to grip her pillow more tightly and still as stone.

The figure stood equally still, not making a move.

"Please... I didn't mean to... I mean I... er..." Figure clothed in black stammered.

"Pervert! Get away from me!" Riku began throwing anything she could get her hands on. She grabbed her pillow, clock, lamp, stuffed animals, and any other loose objects to throw. Many things and some ridiculous things began to run through her mind. 'Is he a robber? Or is a trying to peep on me? Or is he trying to rape me? Aahh!' Riku kept grabbing things but soon ran out of things to throw.

Daisuke who was still in his mask sighed feeling nothing hitting him. He looked up to see Riku trying cover herself with her blanket. "Please, let me explain..." But Daisuke could see Riku taking in a deep breath. 'Oh no...'

Before she can even let out a small scream, Riku felt this masked person suddenly jump on her and cover her mouth. The figure straddled her and using one hand to cover her mouth and the other to pin her arms. Looking at it from a third person view this would actually look like as if she was about to be violated, but she didn't know what would happen.

"Get off me! I'm going to scream!" Riku barely spoke out and trying to get out of this stranger's grip.

Daisuke couldn't believe he was doing this. He just wanted to leave, but the police were still patrolling just outside the window. He had no choice but try to silence her.

"Please, I mean no harm." Daisuke tried to say some sense, but Riku being shocked at the thought that her room was being desecrated, Riku was beyond reason.

"Get off me! Risa! Someone!" Riku screams were muffled but trying to shout nevertheless. Riku finally got an arm off and began thrashing to get out of Daisuke's grip.

"Wait!" Daisuke felt her scrape the cloth that was covering his face.

Riku eyes were closed in fear. She kept thrashing until she hit one of Daisuke's arms and half of his body fell on hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Daisuke didn't feel the tug at his neck as something became loose. "Riku-."

It was stupid. Of all the houses, Daisuke had to enter the Harada Home. And also of all the room, he had to enter Riku's. Right when Daisuke was trying to say her name Riku knocked his other arm off balance and his face fell towards hers.

Riku opened her eyes feeling something on her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly recognized who was in her room. 'Daisuke?' It was a warm feeling, a gentle warm feeling on her lips and in her chest. It felt soft and pleasant almost, the kiss. No, it was soft and pleasant. She could feel him slowly pull back and her eyes widened being stunned. She couldn't describe it in words but could only try.

Daisuke pulled away now above her on his knees, his face rather red. He tried to cover his face with his hands, whether if it was to hide his identity or because he just... took her on the lips. What astonished her the most was his wings. She was too scared at first to notice but the moonlight softly shedding light in her room outlined his amazing black wings. She tried to sit up, but her body felt weak.

In a flash, Riku felt a gust of wind blind her for a moment. When she opened her eyes, nothing was there. It was almost like a fairy tale. Riku sat up feeling dazed by this encounter. She looked at her sheet to find few of the black feathers still there, but another little thing caught her eyes.

"What's this?" She picked it up. It was a beautiful little ring looped into a silver necklace. From the moonlight it looked like it was from a storybook. It was a fine-looking thing. She could see the details, the silver shine of the ring and even the white line and the gem. Riku glanced out the window.

"I... I wasn't dreaming, or was I?" Riku touched her lips.

'But was it really him?' She touched her lips, almost feeling the warmth that was there a moment ago. Riku's face reddened a bright shade as she stared at the pretty object between her fingers.

Somewhere, A figure in black sat on the top of a windmill with a fountain at its base. The figure stared of into the ocean with the moon reflecting in the waters. The figure was none other than Daisuke holding a finger to his lip.

"I really did... I kissed her."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Disclaimer: I-wish-I-wish-I-wish-I-wish-I-wish but too bad it is not mine!

* * *

Author is currently snoozing and left this message:

I'm done! Waahaa! I did it I did it! Okay enough happy praises and satisfying jumps.

Phase 003 is finally done for all you people who like my story. And I don't have the energy right now to write a super cool note at the end of this story... like you people care...

Anywho, I wanted to give my thanks to a few reviewers!

Cosmik: Thanks again for reviewing. I think that idea about Dark stealing something from Riku's house might be interesting. If the opportunity arises that fits in perfectly. I might just go through with your idea. So you never know!

nyczbabigrl: scream some more cause I left you hanging yet again! Muhahahaha!

Arelyn: Thank you for enjoying my story and even till now I re-read my story to fix all the bugs and more typos and blarghish errors. So pray that I get the idea for my next one... my head is dry of ideas... grr... headaches...

Arctic: Sorry to disappoint you but I don't do Dark/Riku. It feels too awkward to me, sorry. But I can understand if they act like brother/sister... oh... did I give too much info away? I hope I don't spoil something... heh-heh! You never know if I'm bluffing either! Anyways, I'll think about it since Dark has a major role in the anime. Argh... can't think... I'll stop now.

Anyways I thank all you people who have read my story and feel unlimited spite towards those who reads and don't even drop a line or their thoughts about my story so no pressure! Now I'll just break out my hypnotic-disk onto this desk and be on my merry way... I can't believe I'm graduating in 10 days... sniff

7/7/2004 – Yup, 2 in 1 day. It's a special! Well I made more editing like stuff to this also... not much though. Anyways... uh... shoot!

I am hypnotizing you to review me right now! ... www. fanfiction. net please!!


	4. Phase 004

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 004 – Getting Closer To You... Too Close 

* * *

0714 Hours – April 1, 2011 

Riku's Bedroom – New Uncertainty & Longing?

* * *

Riku tossed and turned in her bed. She was already anticipating the ringing noise from her alarm clock, but too lazy to turn it off before it begins its annoying call to wake up the hapless victim.

Riku finally sat up and yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked to her hand and opened it to see a pretty little ring looped onto a necklace. She blushed picturing a certain boy at that precise moment. She vigorously shook her head saying that it was only to wake herself up, and at that moment her alarm clock began to ring.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." She clumsily reached for the annoying object. After finally turning the clock off and throwing it aside, she returned to the ring. Riku had been thinking about it half the night. Almost no sleep to boot.

"I'll ask him. I'll know for sure whether or not if it really happened." Riku swore to herself, but the little thing was so appealing. She wanted to maybe slip it on. She carefully slid the little thing from its silver prison. She already held it poised to slip it onto a particular finger.

"Riku! It's your turn to wash up!" Risa pounded on the door and left promptly without entering.

Riku dropped the ring having been surprised by Risa's sudden report.

"Ah, School! I need to get ready!" Riku ran towards bathroom. A few seconds later, she ran back out and grabbed the necklace and the ring then back into the bathroom.

She suddenly had the urge not to let the thing out of her sight.

* * *

0732 Hours – April 1, 2011 

South Coast Street – Not going to be a regular day.

* * *

"How did you convince me again?" Riku sighed looking out the car window.

"I can't believe! You are soooo stubborn! You almost fell face first into your bike." Riku blushed while Risa tried to reason with her twin sister.

"She's only worried about your health young mistress." The butler said to help Risa give a valid argument.

"Fine, but only today." Riku began to play with something around her neck.

"Hey, what's that?" Risa obviously noticed the thing since Riku was absently playing with it. "Ah! It's so pretty! Let me see." Risa tried to get her hands on a pretty little object but Riku quickly hid it away under her shirt.

"It's only a necklace, nothing you would be interested in." Riku mentally thought not to flaunt it in front of people.

"Hey, I want to see, pretty please?" Risa begged like a child wanting to see a new toy. "Please older sister?" Riku cracked a small smile.

"Fine, but only look at it." Riku pulled the little thing from out of her shirt.

"Oh where did you get it?" Risa actually felt afraid to touch the little ring. "Or should I say, who gave it to you?"

"Eh?" Riku almost screamed when Risa asked this question. 'Well, Niwa-kun dropped it...? Or... I... um...' Riku couldn't think of a plausible excuse. "I-I ah... um... I..." Riku stammered unable to think of something off the top of her head.

"Did you find it somewhere?" Risa guessed.

"Yeah, I think I found it somewhere in the... back of our house!" Riku began to sweat.

"Hm, I wish I could find something like this." But Risa was actually imagining that Dark was coming up to her and presenting her beautiful jewelry.

"For you my one and only Risa." Risa imagined hearing Dark say these words to her in a sexy, gentlemen fashion.

"We're here Young Mistresses, the trolley station." The butler exited the vehicle and opened the black sedan door for Risa and Riku.

"Thanks, we're off then." Risa and Riku waved as they entered the station.

"Good Morning. Oh, is this your twin sister?" The ticket manager took Risa's tickets.

"Yes, this is Riku, my older twin sister." Riku bowed after Risa's short introduction, and a little annoyance saying the word 'older'.

"Well the trolley is almost here. Just wait a little bit longer." Risa nodded as she guided Riku to the waiting platform.

Riku looked around curiously because she hasn't really taken trolleys very much. She went on her tiptoes to see the trolley coming up. Riku watched as the large red bus like vehicle came to a slow stop and the double doors hissing open.

'Niwa-kun.' As soon as the doors opened, Riku looked inside to see Daisuke sitting on one of the seats.

"Look it's Niwa-kun!" Risa pulled Riku into the little trolley and immediately approached Daisuke.

"Good Morning, Niwa-kun!" Risa took the seat next to him.

"Oh, good morning Harada-san." Daisuke tried to smile, but his face showed otherwise.

"Niwa-kun? What's wrong? You look tired." Risa could see he was still very tired.

"Oh, um... my mom had me up all night to help with something so I really didn't sleep all that much." Daisuke tried to dispel Risa's worry.

Riku stood frozen in front of him. Daisuke looked up to her and smiled weakly from the lack of sleep. "Good morning Harada-san."

Riku didn't know what just happened. All of a sudden, her heart began to beat faster and faster like she was in a race or something close to that. It was odd, she never felt like this before, or wait... did she?

"Riku, what's wrong? Come on, sit down." Risa patted a spot right next to Daisuke. Riku complied but her movement looked stiff as she sat down.

"Hey, uh... don't you take your bike?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"She's just out of it today." Risa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm alright. I just had a lot on my mind last night." Riku leaned her head back on the plush seat and found whatever rest she can.

The ride wasn't very long. They were soon at Grande Station and the Town Square. Everyone began to exit, mostly businessman and students in the trolley.

"Come on Riku, you can do it." Risa teased her sister like a baby who was still learning how to walk.

"Cut that out Risa!" Riku stepped onto the platform with Daisuke behind her.

The three left the station and were standing in front of the Town Square. "Well I'm going to go on ahead. I'll see you guys at school." Daisuke was about to leave but.

"Wait, Niwa-kun." Riku stopped him.

"Uh, yes Harada-san?" Daisuke turned towards her.

"Around lunch, c-can I talk to you?" Riku's question made Daisuke's eyes widen for a moment but she didn't notice.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you then." Daisuke smiled as he usually does and began to make a jog for the school.

"Hey, Riku. What was that all about?" Risa asked curiously.

"I just need to talk to him." Riku closed the topic as quickly as it came up.

* * *

0810 Hours – April 1, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – A Cruel Paradox

* * *

"Yo, good morning Daisuke."

"Hey, Daisuke." Saehara and Sekimoto greeted their best friend.

"Good morning Saehara, Sekimoto." Daisuke hung his bag and slumped onto his desk like a doll cut from its strings.

"Hey, Daisuke, still no luck with the little Harada?" Saehara snickered.

"No, just tired." Daisuke didn't argue which annoyed Saehara.

"Hey Daisuke! Come on, I wasn't kidding!" Saehara tried to pick him up, but this time Daisuke wasn't cooperating with him.

"Let me just get a little more sleep before the teacher comes in." Daisuke moaned.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Sekimoto tried to drag Saehara off Daisuke.

"Ah shut up! The kid just needs a good kick in the-!" Sekimoto covered Saehara's mouth from uttering a particular body part. Sekimoto eventually dragged Saehara away from Daisuke.

'Finally...' Daisuke sighed as he closed his eyes.

'So Daisuke, sleep well?' Daisuke's eyes furrowed hearing a voice.

'No Dark, please... let me get whatever sleep I can.' Daisuke was too tired to groan now.

'Fine, fine, but I wonder what could have happened to make you lose one night's rest.' Dark was treading on delicate soil.

'Dark... I... what does it matter, you probably already know.' Daisuke turned his head from the left side to his right.

'Ping-pong! Correct, I do know.' Dark laughed.

'Sorry.' Dark suddenly apologized. 'Daisuke?'

Daisuke was breathing deeply despite the chatters from his classmates.

"DAISUKE!!" A blonde-haired girl latched herself onto the poor soul. "Oh Daisuke, I missed you!" Mio cuddled her little head against his shoulder.

"G-good... morning... Hio-...san." Daisuke didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Oh Daisuke, what's the matter? Don't worry; I'll make you feel all better. Ha-ha." Few classmates looked towards Daisuke direction, some smiled, some laughed, some shook their heads.

The classroom door opened and a very familiar someone entered.

"It's Hiwatari-sempai!" Someone shouted.

A small crowd was made around the blue-haired boy as few questioned him about his absence.

'Hiwatari-kun is back. It's good he's alright now.' Daisuke thought.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun is back." Risa said seeing the commotion in the classroom.

Risa and Riku made it to school and with the teacher just behind them. "Okay everyone, lets get ready for class." Everyone began to head to their seats except a blonde-haired girl.

"Hio-san, please return to your seat." The teacher was searching for her lesson plan.

"Oh, but Daisuke isn't feeling well. I'm helping him." Mio smiled.

"He'll be fine so please go to your seat." The teacher pointed to a desk.

"But..." Mio left the sentence unfinished with big puppy eyes.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone already?" Everyone turned to look at Riku.

"Oh, good morning red Harada. I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Mio acted clueless.

"Leave Niwa-kun alone and get back to your seat already, the teacher can't start because of you." Mio frowned and very reluctantly sat in a separate desk. Small whispers and murmurs were heard in the class after this but immediately silenced by the teacher.

"Thank you Riku, and class, please turn to page 32. We need to get started with the lesson." Riku sighed as the teacher's voice disappeared. Riku was just as tired as Daisuke... if she only knew. She looked towards him. He was looking at her. Daisuke was trying to say something, and Riku read his lips. "Thank you." Riku smiled feeling a lot better.

Class went by as normally. Daisuke tried to pay attention, but was barely keeping himself from falling off his seat. He made it through 3 classes and only needed to wait one more and maybe get a good nap during lunch.

Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding...

'Thank you God.' Daisuke stood up with the rest of his classmates and headed outside. The bell rung eight more times saying it is now twelve o'clock. Two things were integrated into Daisuke's head at that moment and nothing was going to make him lose focus of it: "Rest, Relaxation"

Daisuke immediately disappeared and forgot his agenda or his little meeting with someone.

"Have you seen Niwa-kun?" Riku asked a random classmate.

"I thought I saw him head towards the west wing." A guy swung his thumb down a hallway.

"Thanks." Riku headed towards the west wing.

"Have you seen Niwa-kun?" Riku asked a random student.

"He went outside, looked really tired." A girl pointed out the window.

"Thank you." Riku opened a door and walked through a small garden.

"Have you seen Niwa-kun?" Riku asked a group of girls eating lunch.

"Niwa-kun? I think he went past those trees. Why? Are you going to do something suspicious?" The group giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Riku back away cautiously and headed towards the trees the other girl pointed to.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku had to push some branches and things away. She was about to call again when she saw him. He was propped against a tree in the shade sound asleep. "Jeez, he's such a goofball." Riku pouted yet grinned at the same time. She was about to wake him up but stopped. She sat down next to him letting him rest a little while longer and maybe catch a little break too.

"I can ask him after school." Riku stuck her hand in her shirt and pulled out a necklace. She took the ring she wanted to ask him about. He was right there next to her, but she didn't want to wake him. "And it took half of my lunch period to find him." Riku heaved a sigh as she stifled a yawn. She twirled the pretty object between her fingers.

Riku didn't notice, but on Daisuke's finger a similar looking ring was pulsating as if reacting to its other half.

"He wouldn't mind... if I put it on really quick, right?" Riku stared at the beautiful ring.

"Kyu?" Wizu suddenly appeared on Daisuke's sleeping head.

"Ah, Wizu? What are you doing here?" Riku almost shouted.

"Kyuuuu, kyuuuu!" Wizu began to hop on Daisuke's head.

"Wait, don't do that!" Riku tried to reach for him on her knees.

"Ah? Who's there?" Daisuke reached for whatever was on his head and held in front of his face. "Wizu? Why are you here? I told you to stop following me to school." Daisuke set Wizu on his stomach and yawned. Daisuke covered his mouth while yawning but began to rub his lip as a thought returned to his head. "Harada-san..."

"Uhm...Yes?" Daisuke turned his head to see Riku's face two inches away from him.

Daisuke screamed. "Ah, hello Harada-san. I didn't know you were there." Daisuke tried to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." Riku tried to stop herself from looking at his lips, her face turning slightly pink in the process.

"Wait, there was something you wanted to ask me right? Sorry." Daisuke helped Riku up on her feet.

"Um... Daisuke, I was wondering if-." Riku was about to show him the object around her neck but.

Ding...

A single solid ring resonated throughout the Azumano school campus.

"Ah." Both Daisuke and Riku froze hearing this.

"We're going to be late for class! Let's hurry!" Both made a dash for their respective classrooms... actually they are in the same class.

* * *

1410 Hours – April 1, 2011 

Azumano Boy's Locker Room – Accidents happen...

* * *

"Hey Daisuke, what was that?" Saehara slapped his redheaded friend as they entered the boy's locker room with the 'no peeping' sign on the door.

"What was what?" Daisuke opened his locker and placed his bag in the empty shelf.

"What do you mean what was that? You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Saehara slammed his hand on a locker next to Daisuke's.

"Would you leave the guy alone?" Sekimoto murmured.

"I heard that and shut up!" Saehara had a vein popping out on his head. "Now care to tell me what you were doing with the older Harada that made you two late? Hah?" Saehara had an evil glint.

"Nothing." Daisuke pulled his shirt off and on with the PE uniform.

"Tell me you little grunt!" Before Saehara could choke Daisuke, Sekimoto was already holding him back.

"She was looking for me to ask something." Daisuke closed his locker and began pulling his shoes on.

"Well, what did she say?" Sekimoto wondered.

"I don't know. It was already one o'clock when she was about to ask me. We had to run back to class from the West Wing." Daisuke left the locker room and headed towards the field with Saehara and Sekimoto.

"Well that was boring, I wish I didn't even ask." Saehara sneered.

"Niwa-kun!" Risa shouted down the hallway with Riku.

Daisuke waved, as the three got closer to the twins.

"Come on! Let's go!" Risa grabbed Daisuke and began dragging him towards the soccer/track field.

"Ah what is up with her?" Saehara grumbled.

"Let's go already." Sekimoto pushed Saehara and almost making him fall down the small flight of stairs.

"Hey! You little brat!" Sekimoto and Saehara both had each other in a chokehold.

Riku stared off towards Risa who was dragging Daisuke. He seemed extremely uncomfortable. She stuck her hand in her shirt and pulled out the necklace with the ring on it.

"Let's go Riku!" Few of the other girls came out and almost the entire class is at the field now.

"Okay, is everyone here?" The PE teacher checked off few of the people that just came.

Everyone said 'yes' in unison.

"Okay then, boys you're free today since your track test was yesterday." The PE teacher heard few of the boys whooping and jumping. "So the boys can do whatever they like, and the girls follow me." The PE teacher led them towards the starting grid for the track field around the soccer field.

"Hey, lets play soccer!"

"No, head to the court for some basketball."

"Or lets go play some baseball! Baseball!"

Few were arguing of what to play but few were already on the field getting a team set up for soccer.

"Hey Daisuke! C'mon over here!" Saehara waved.

"Saehara! You're on my team!" One of the boys shouted.

"Alright! See ya." Saehara jogged over to his group.

"Niwa! You're on our team!" The other group leader called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." The teams were set, ball in play. The deadly warfare begins... okay I'm exaggerating. The player's got ready and the boys began playing.

"Hm... those guys look they're having fun." One of the girls heaved a sigh waiting for her turn on the track.

"Hey, Sekimoto! Pass!" The ball was passed in the air. Chest trap and dribbled forward towards the goal.

"Someone stop him!" Defense began to fight for the ball.

"Goalie! Get the ball!" The Goalie makes a grab and successfully catches the ball.

"Go, Go!" The Goalie kicks the ball to the center of the field.

"Saehara, get the ball!" Saehara Takeshi traps the ball, but stolen.

"Hey get back here!" Saehara shouted as he tries to regain possession of the ball.

"Niwa!" Daisuke receives the ball and sees two defenders charging towards him.

"Kick the ball!" Daisuke goes for a grand kick. The ball barely makes it pass the two defenders... but caught by the goalie.

"Get the ball back!" The Goalie sends it back to midfield.

One of the captains heads the ball and makes a fast break for the goal.

"Harada Riku, get in the starting grid." The teacher scribbled the grade onto a clipboard for one of the students that just finished.

"Ready, set, go." The teacher started a stopwatch as Riku dashed around the track course.

"Ah!" Daisuke rubbed his left side.

"Sorry, you alright?" One of the players apologized.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Daisuke held back a groan.

Riku shook her head trying to focus on the track. 'Why am I so worried about him?' Riku kept glancing towards him on her way around the course. 'Nothing is going to happen.' Riku quickened her pace.

"Hey, bring it over here!"

"Niwa! Head it!"

Daisuke made a jump in the air, but felt something knock him off balance.

"Hey watch out!"

Daisuke felt like he was flying but actually falling head first towards the ground. Daisuke felt a small crack and couldn't breathe feeling a sharp pain in his side.

"Hey get up already." The goalie gave a hand, but Daisuke didn't reach. "Hey, are you there?" The goalie looked at Daisuke motionless on the ground.

"Ah..." Daisuke couldn't hear a thing except a high-pitched ringing and feeling the sharp pain that wouldn't go away.

"Hey Daisuke?" Saehara touched him but.

Daisuke screamed like bloody murder.

"What? What's wrong?" Few of the players began to crowd around him.

"Get a nurse or something!" One of the captains shouted and someone made a dash for the nurse's office.

"Niwa-kun, what's wrong?" Sekimoto noticed he was holding tight onto one area.

"What's going on over there?" One of the girls wondered and caught the teacher's ear. The teacher turned her head to see the boys crowding onto someone.

"Oh no." The teacher mumbled as she dropped everything and ran towards the boys.

Riku stopped about 10 meters away from the finish line seeing the teacher drop everything and ran towards the boys who were crowding around someone. Riku jogged the rest of the way towards the girls.

"What's going on?" Riku asked Risa.

"I don't know, I think I saw Niwa-kun fall." Risa said unsure.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku turned towards the boys.

"The nurse is here." One of the girls pointed to where the nurse and another student came running towards the scene.

Few minutes later, you could see someone being carried away.

Risa walked over to Saehara. "What happened?"

"Daisuke got injured." Riku overheard this.

* * *

1529 Hours – April 1, 2011 

Azumano Nurse's Office – White Lie

* * *

Riku sat quietly on a chair next to a white bed with someone occupying it. It's been little past an hour since he was brought in and he's still sound asleep.

The nurse used an anesthetic to numb the pain but also put Daisuke to sleep. The nurse found out that the fall gave him two fractured ribs. What was worst was that Daisuke already had an injury there. When he was first brought in, an ice patch was placed on the large bruise. The nurse guessed that the first injury gave way for the second injury. Upon inspection, the nurse believes that whatever happened that gave Daisuke that bruise just needed a little push for his bones to break, and that fall was good enough.

Riku looked at Daisuke's sleeping face. "I knew he was hurt..." Riku remembered him showing her the large injury.

"Mm..." Riku stood up hearing him stir.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku leaned on the bed to get a better look at him.

"Huh? Who's there?" Daisuke sight was blurred but could see that someone was above him. "Who is it?"

"It's Riku."

"Harada-san?" Daisuke tried to sit up but couldn't feel half his body. "Why can't I move?"

"The nurse gave you some anesthetics to numb the pain." Riku explained

"Why?" Daisuke was oblivious to his condition.

Riku felt awkward having to break the news to him. "You broken two ribs where you had that bruise."

"Eh? So that's why it felt prickly down there." Daisuke sighed.

Riku began to giggle.

"Huh? Did I do something?" Daisuke wondered if he did something stupid again.

"No, you didn't." Riku rubbed away something in her eye.

"Huh? Are you alright?" Riku looked at Daisuke oddly. "You were crying?"

Riku felt her heart jump in panic. "I um... guess I should have told the teacher that you were already hurt. I suppose I felt... guilty."

"Guilty?" Daisuke sat up with great difficulty.

"Yeah, if I told them, you wouldn't be hurt like this." Riku wouldn't look at his face.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about me." When Daisuke said this, Riku twitched.

"Worried? I... uh..." Riku couldn't think of anything to say.

Daisuke looked relieved. Riku remembered why she waited so long. "Niwa-kun, remember that there was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner." Daisuke scratched his head.

"Well... I was wondering..." Riku couldn't help the thought what exactly happened that night. "I was wondering if this belonged to you." Riku pulled out a silver necklace with a shining object hanging from it.

Daisuke almost choked seeing her have it. 'When did she get it? I never noticed it disappeared.' Daisuke began to search furiously in his mind when he could have lost it and how Riku could have retrieved it. 'Ah... that night.' Daisuke felt his face flush suddenly remembering what he did.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku broke Daisuke out of his daze. "Does it look familiar?"

"Ah..." Daisuke couldn't believe the spot he was in. By admitting that it is his, he would be also admitting he was there at that night and... kissed her. But that's the least of his problems. Not only would she know he, accidentally, kissed her, but also his family secret. She would know that Daisuke or... someone close by could be Dark, which is on one hand. On the second hand if Daisuke lies that he doesn't know, he would be leaving Riku with the ring and quite possibly her or Risa might slip it on and who knows what God has in store for them.

"Niwa-kun..." Riku was getting impatient. She was starting to believe that the ring is actually his and maybe he...

"No." Riku stopped a gasp from escaping her mouth. "It isn't mine." Daisuke let out the breath he had been holding. 'This is the best for everyone. I'm sorry.' It was too risky to get the ring back now. Too much was at stake but one thing was clear, he has to get that ring back, soon. Maybe even as Phantom Thief Dark.

"Oh..." Riku seemed to look disappointed. "I'll see you later then... Niwa-kun." Riku stood up and began heading for the door.

"Harada-san." Riku stopped at the door. "I... um...thanks, for being by my side." Riku smiled and left for home. As she walked down the empty hallways, Riku had reached her own conclusion. "So if Niwa-kun wasn't there... was it him?" Riku felt sick. "Then if it was him, he stole my first and... my second kiss."

* * *

1208 Hours – April 2, 2011

Azumano Police Department – This isn't like him... or is it?

* * *

"This afternoon, the police chief have found a new warning from Dark. This time, he is targeting a ring. Police have no specification of what this ring is, but only have the address of the home where he will be hitting." The reporter looked diligently into the camera.

"And cut, that's a wrap." The cameraman turned his gear off and loaded the things back in the van.

Inside the Police HQ, Inspector Saehara paced in frustration. "That bullheaded Dark. What does he think he's doing sending us some whacked up note?"

"Well it isn't like the usual pattern." Hiwatari Satoshi entered the room. All the officers stood up to greet the Commander. "But are you willing to take the chance that he might or might not take what he's after?"

The thought of Dark taking another item of value to the phantom thief made the inspector boil in anger. "Get all officers ready! He's going to hit the Harada Mansion at ten o'clock!" Everyone began to scramble.

Ring-ring.

"Azumano Police Headquarters, this is Inspector Saehara speaking, how may I help you?" The inspector casually picked up the phone.

"Yes, I would like to know why would Phantom Thief Dark target my home!" A male voice yelled loud enough for few of the officers in the room to hear.

"We would like to ask you that question. He's after a ring in your possessions." The inspector was baffled by this call.

"Ring? I don't have any art pieces with the caliber of interests that the Phantom Thief would want!" The voice was obviously Riku and Risa's father.

"I'm sorry sir, but the note isn't lying. We already have men headed to your home. Let's talk face to face then, good bye." The inspector rubbed his temples.

"Wait-." The voice was cut of short when the phone was abruptly hung up.

"Hm... shall we head out then?" Hiwatari said with a bored tone.

"Yes sir." Inspector Saehara said in a low grumbling voice.

The two men... uh... men and boy exited the building and entered a black limousine. "Take us to the South Coast Street area, on the double." Hiwatari ordered the driver.

"Sir, yes sir!" The vehicle smoothly left the parking area and onto the paved roads of the European style streets.

'Dark... what are you trying to do this time?' Hiwatari... no, Hikari Satoshi thought heavily on this.

'Well of course he's after one of the artifacts.' A cold voice answered Hiwatari's question.

'Krad, stay out of this!' Hiwatari gritted his teeth.

'I'll think about it, but you should know. Dark wouldn't waste his time on nothing more than an art that had some of the Hikari family's influence or by other magical means.' Krad was actually helping Hiwatari out a bit.

'Krad, what do you think you're doing?' Hiwatari tried to think what this meant. Was he trying to come out when Dark is near. Or wait until Dark was captured and finish him.

'Hm, think what you like, but I'm going to rest. It'll be a waste of my time trying to fight Dark inside that house.' Krad's presence slowly slipped into the back of Hiwatari's mind.

"Yes, he'll use every nook and cranny to hide and sneak in." Hiwatari whispered to himself but suddenly found an idea that could finally catch Dark, or stop him from acquiring his target.

"Commander!" Hiwatari was suddenly broken out of his trance like state.

"What is it?" Hiwatari said in visible annoyance.

'Ugh, what is up with this brat?' The inspector tried to keep his face from frowning. "We've arrived."

"You go on ahead. I'll command things from here." Hiwatari basically kicked Inspector Saehara out of the limousine.

"Ah, Riku, Riku! Look, a limousine." Hiwatari heard a familiar voice.

"Risa, hey!" Riku looked out the window. "Eh? What are all you people doing here?" Riku shouted seeing all of the police officers and security agents prowling the estate.

"Please don't worry." One of the high-ranking agents greeted the twins. "We're here for your protection. They're checking to find any unknown entrances into the home." Risa suddenly had a very creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Risa... get that look off your face." Riku moved away from her sister.

"C-c-c-c-can you tell me why you're doing this?" Risa stuttered in anticipation.

Riku prayed to God that man wouldn't say what she was hoping he wouldn't say. "Dark has targeted this house." Risa near screamed hearing this... heck, she screamed.

"Aaaaaahh! Dark is coming to my house! Dark is coming to my house!" Risa repeated over and over again, but suddenly stopped. "I have to get ready, I need to look my best for him. Oh the thought of him coming here, ah!" Risa ran up the stairs.

Riku and the security agents began to sweat. "Don't ask." Riku said and sighed.

"Hm... she might help." Hiwatari closed the limousine's window.

* * *

01811 Hours – April 1, 2011

Niwa Residence – Please pay close attention to the time.

* * *

'I can't believe this is happening!' Daisuke griped.

"Hey, Daisuke. It isn't all that bad. By Monday, you'll be completely healed!" Dark lounged on Daisuke's couch with Wizu on his head.

'But...' Daisuke still didn't like the thought of staying in this state.

"Don't worry, it's like you're in space. Take a while to sort of enjoy the experience." Dark began to play with one of his black feathers.

'Jeez, I can't believe I just changed like that though.' Daisuke thought about what happened right after Riku left at the nurse's office.

'I can't seem to recall... Why don't you tell me everything in your way Daisuke?' Dark asked Daisuke mentally with sarcasm in the front.

'Huh?! I... ah... you see.' Daisuke panicked.

"Daisuke... let's make it easy for both you and me." Dark said in a low voice.

Daisuke moaned in despair.

Back at the nurse's office roughly an hour before, Daisuke held his hand at his heart that was beating uncontrollably.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Daisuke felt like his chest was going to explode from this odd feeling. "This feels kind of familiar." Daisuke didn't notice that the bed was feeling slightly smaller than before or that his clothes felt a little tighter.

"Daisuke!" Daisuke's mother, Emiko, suddenly bursts into the nurse's office.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Daisuke almost jumped out of the bed.

"Dark?" Emiko gasped in surprise.

"What? What do you mean Dark?" Gramps appeared behind Emiko. "Dark? What are you doing there? Why did you switch with Daisuke?"

"What do you mean? It's me! Daisuke!" Daisuke shouted in utter confusion.

"Dai-chan?" Emiko touched her son's face and could see that she was talking to Daisuke.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me Dark?" Daisuke got out of bed.

"Because of this." Gramps held a mirror in front of his face.

"What? How?! HOW?!" Daisuke couldn't believe the person in the mirror, but mirrors never lie. "I don't even have Harada-san's picture with me. How did I transform? And why am I in control of Dark's body?"

'Maybe I can answer some of your questions.' Someone's voice said in Daisuke's mind.

"Dar...k..." Daisuke could feel his mind switching places with Dark.

"Ah, it's finally great to be on the outside again." Dark quickly unbuttoned the tight uniform shirt that clinging to him like a second skin.

"What just happened Dark?" Emiko was completely lost. She only came to pick up her son, but finds Dark instead.

"Daisuke had a very strong reaction of love, a very, very strong reaction and that's all that I can say about that." Dark shrugged his shoulders.

"But what about Dai-chan?" Emiko worried about her redheaded son.

"Don't worry, he's fine for now. He's resting or sleeping like I would when Daisuke is on the outside." Dark dissolved their worries.

"I see, but why was Daisuke in control of your body?" Gramps rubbed his chin.

"I was sleeping." After Dark said this, Gramps almost fell backwards.

"Well let's get you home before someone sees you." Emiko ushered Dark out the door.

Now returning to the present, Dark lazily lounged in his normal attires of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Wizu was playing with Dark's hair as Dark thought about what Daisuke reluctantly told him.

'Oh... so she asked you about the ring.' Dark chewed on the thought.

Suddenly Dark bolted up, Wizu had to clung on for his life... sort of. "How did she get the ring?!?!?!?!" Dark's voice could be heard from all the way down in the basement where Kosuke was making some more adjustments in the treasure bunker.

'Dark... c-calm down.' Daisuke was half scared to death.

'Great, now we have to get that thing back.' Dark fell back onto the couch again.

"I think I know what you two are arguing about," Emiko entered the room with a bright smile. "And I've already fixed the problem."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Dark sat up again. Wizu fell onto his lap.

"I sent a warning note. 'I will take a ring' with the Harada twins home address!" Dark didn't want to believe what she just did, but it was right there. He has a job tomorrow.

'I hope we don't get into another mess.' Daisuke sighed.

"I'll leave you to get ready!" Emiko left the room.

"Hey, Daisuke." Dark fell back onto the couch.

"Yeah, Dark?" Daisuke wondered what Dark would say now.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Dark played with the feather again.

"Figured what out?" Daisuke was confused.

"You know, that girl, Riku." Dark smiled like he was talking to an idiot.

"Riku...? What about her?" Daisuke felt awkward.

"Never mind. I'll leave it to you to find out." Dark fell asleep on the couch, leaving Daisuke to think what he had said.

* * *

2149 Hours – April 2, 2011 

Harada Estate – The perfect defense... ruined by idiots.

* * *

"Lalala..." Risa brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"Risa, how can you be excited? Dark is going to steal something in our house!" Riku didn't like the situation of seeing Dark after what she found out yesterday afternoon.

"Ah the new men have arrived." Riku could hear a few men talking outside from the balcony. She walked out into the night air and looked over the stone railing to see few men conversing.

"I heard the commander got really upset when no one told him that new people were coming in." One of the high-ranking officers lit a cigarette, sucked on it and blew a puff of smoke.

"Well these guys are top of the line security agents." One of the other guards shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see why soon enough... it's almost time." They dispersed to their positions for when Dark comes.

Riku frowned. 'Please don't make him come.' She thought hopefully.

Ding... Ding...

Riku quickly went back in and locked the doors.

"Riku, why are you doing that?" Risa frowned. Risa was all ready for Dark's arrival in her humble home.

"Risa, what do you think your doing?" Riku couldn't believe her sister was doing this.

"A date with Dark of course!" Risa was in her own little world whenever Dark was part of the subject.

"How can you have a date with that lecher when there are guards, who are trying to catch him, all over the house." Riku tried to bring her sister back from Saturn.

"Oh... don't worry about me Riku, I'll find a way." Risa giggled as she unlocked the door. After doing this, Risa's door burst open with hooded cloaked person and a few guards with him.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I must know. Does one of you have any kind of ring? Anything?" The person under the hood asked politely.

"Well I have a lot of things in my jewelry box." Risa said and wondered if Dark was coming to steal one of her things.

"Can I see it please?" Risa kindly handed the flashy looking box to the man. He opened it and shook it slightly to sift through the contents. "Hm... I don't think you have what he's looking for." He handed the box back to a disappointed looking Risa.

"What about you?" Riku was caught staring off.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Riku asked curiously.

"Do you have any kind of ring that might be targeted by Dark?" The man repeated again.

"A ring...?" Riku hesitated to answer.

"Ah, Riku. Didn't you have a ring around your neck?" When Risa said this, Riku's had involuntarily covered her chest where the ring resides.

"Please, can I see it?" The man out stretched his hand.

Riku stepped back, she didn't want to show it to him, but it couldn't be it right? Riku was fighting in her mind. She slowly reached down and pulled the little thing out from under her shirt.

The small object quickly grabbed the man's interest.

* * *

2203 Hours – April 2, 2011 

Harada Residence, Front Entrance – Can the Darkness find the shadows to hide?

* * *

"Hm... they've changed tactics." Dark hovered in the air looking down where his target inhabits. "Daisuke? Are you there?" Dark didn't get any response. "He's sleeping, I better try and make this quick and get back home."

Dark dove into some foliage to see the house. The house had spotlights pointed to every nook and cranny so no shadows can be seen on the structure with cameras monitoring various angles.

"Hm... what to do." Dark suddenly stubbed his shoe on a large smooth stone. "Hm... if I can't see an entrance, make one." He picked up the smooth object and observed carefully which one is the most critical to destroy.

Dark carefully looked and spotted only one guard that was watching a single spotlight that was shooting straight onto the second floor, front balcony. "Here I go." Dark made a quick jump out of the bushes and flung the stone at its target.

"Ah! What the hell?!" The guard shouted as few of the glass shards fell on him.

"Quick! Get a back up light over here!" Someone shouted seeing a clear spot on the house with dark shadows because of the other spotlights.

When they finally got a back up light up and running, nothing was there, but of course Dark has already made his move.

"I'll bet they'll rethink their lighting tools next time." Dark sighed as he moved away from the curtain-covered doors to the balcony.

"Hey, I think heard something." Someone opened the door with another man, probably his partner, next to him.

"Is there anything?" Someone behind the first guard called.

"Nah, I guess I'm just hearing things again." The door closed and Dark dropped from above the doorframe.

"Well that was a close call already, those boys have good hearing to come in here to check." Dark whispered to himself as he carefully opened the door to see no one on the other side from both directions of the hallway.

'Now if I was a ring that does what I'm thinking right now... where would I be...?' Dark hummed to himself as he quietly made his way through the halls.

"I wonder what this Dark guy is like." Someone talked relatively loudly down the next adjoining hall.

Dark looked around. Nowhere to hide, no shadows, no objects, no doors at sight at the moment, it seems that Hiwatari is using the houses own natural environment against him.

"Hey, it is time isn't? Our report." Dark heard a guard talking.

"Right, I'll check in." A second voice seemed to be getting something out. "Nothing here."

"Well let's check down this hallway now, like we'll find anything." The two guards footsteps came closer and closer.

'They're working in pairs.' Dark quickly turned around and just found an idea that might work.

"So yeah, this guy walks in already drunk into the bar I was in and then... whoa. What the hell is up with this hallways?" The two guards stopped and looked into the hallway that was almost completely black except the windowpanes illuminated by the outside spotlights.

"Uh... you go check it out." One of the guards pushed his partner.

"But... what the hell is this? Aren't we supposed to have all the lights on in the house?" The guard moved away from the shadows.

"Well maybe it's a power problem, so go check it out." The guard pushed his friend into the darkness. A few seconds passed as nothing was heard.

"Hey, you okay?" The guard shouted into the dark.

"Uh, yeah. I found the problem, but can you come help me?" A voice called.

"Okay, but maybe I should get some li-." The moment the second guard stepped into the shadows, a hand lunged out and grabbed him before he can react. A minute later the light slowly returned as a single man dressed in a guard's uniform, screwing back the light bulbs onto their respective places.

"Not one of my quickest plans, but at least they still don't know I'm here." Dark looked around and couldn't see any sign of electronic surveillance. "I guess the inside is only watched by guards. A bit annoying, but easy." Dark smirked as he walked casually with a smashed radio in hand.

The house was a spectacle to behold. Dark felt like he somewhat remembered this style of home furnishing somewhere before.

"Hey!" Dark turned to see another pair of guards. "Where's your partner, and where are you going?" The two guards were all ready to tackle this man if chances are there that he is Dark in disguise.

"Oh sorry, my partner had to find a restroom." Dark said casually.

"Oh? And where are you going?"

"My radio broke," Dark held up the smashed radio from before, "so I was on my way to get a replacement for it, but I got lost." Dark scratched his head like an embarrassed guard.

"Argh, down the hall, take two lefts, then up the stairs. That'll lead you to the rooftop room for the family. The commander is there with some girl." The guards left promptly back to their post.

Dark smiled with great satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Riku sighed as she sat with ten guards in the room and the mysterious man under the hood. "I don't know why you wouldn't let me just keep it safe for you." The man under the cloak tried to reason with Riku.

"No! There is no way I'm letting anyone take it from me." Riku looked out the window bored out of her mind.

The man's hand took off a pair of glasses where the face would have been under the hood. "You're a very strong headed girl. Probably the only person I've met so far who dislikes Dark." Riku shrugged, not caring what this person said even if it is true.

Knock-Knock

Everyone stared at the door. The man under the hood nodded as Riku was moved to the far end of the room. The hooded figure opened the door find a single guard standing in front of him. "What do you need?" The hooded man asked.

"Oh I broke my radio you see and I came to get it replaced." The guard said causally.

The hooded man left the room and closed the door behind him. "Where are the rest of the guards?" No one except the single guard and the hooded man was on the elaborate rooftop.

"Because I came for the ring." Dark threw off the disguise.

"Ah, Phantom Thief Dark. You finally appear, and you look ridiculous in that uniform." Hiwatari now took his cloak off standing impetuous.

"Go home, I can take you down before a minute even passes." Dark tried to make it easier for himself and Hiwatari.

"I believe I love a challenge." Hiwatari pulled out a snow white feather.

Dark smirked. "Wizu, hold him for me."

"What are you-agh!" Hiwatari suddenly fell to the floor. "What is this?" A black thing was holding him flat on the ground.

"Kyu!" The black thing made a noise.

"Dark! You won't get away with it so easily!" The black thing covered Hiwatari's mouth quickly silencing him.

"Now for my grand entrance." Dark walked towards the door but someone already exited out the door. "Ah, the person I needed to meet." Dark smiled seeing Riku at the door.

"Ah, hi Dark-san!" Riku waved with a smile on her face. Wait, a smile?

"You're the older one right?" Dark thought it was a bit odd.

"Just because she was born five minutes before me I have to call her my older sister!!!" Riku huffed and puffed, but suddenly realized her mistake. "I mean, of course I'm the older... one." Riku laughed while sweating.

'She's not the one...' A voice spoke in the back of Dark's mind.

'What? Daisuke? Are you there?' Dark tried to get a hold of Daisuke but couldn't get anything.

'She's not the one...' Daisuke's voice said again.

"It's nice to see you Dark-san." Riku smiled a little too brightly.

"Ah... right. Anyways, I'm here for the ring princess." Dark held out his hand.

"What ring? I don't have a ring." Riku took dark's hand in hers.

"Well let me see if it's here." Dark tugged on the hair and it slipped right off. "I knew it. Risa! What do you think you're doing?!" Risa smiled awkwardly

"That hooded man told me I could see you if I followed what he said." Risa said like a little girl wanting a really nice toy.

Hiwatari tried to yell for Risa's attention but Wizu, the black thing, held him tightly down and quiet.

"Stupid girl." Dark muttered silently to himself.

"Did you say something Dark-san?" Risa asked curiously.

"Nothing." Dark stared at the door where Hiwatari and Risa came out. "Risa, go back to your room." Dark ordered.

"But I finally meet you! I can't leave now." Risa despised the thought of leaving Dark.

"Don't force me." Dark said in a warning tone.

"You can't make me go. I want to be with Dark-san!" Risa said stubbornly.

"Then sleep." Dark held a feather to Risa's face. It glowed for a moment and Riku fell immediately to sleep. Dark caught her and laid her on one of the nearby benches on the rooftop. "Now then, let's find that ring and get out of here." Dark walked towards the door.

Somewhere else in the house. "What the hell is this?" Inspector Saehara shouted. "Thank you for the nice uniforms from Phantom Thief Dark? Aaaaaaah!!!" The inspector and few guards found two of the highly trained agents tied, gagged, and held captive in a closet.

Back to Dark. Dark smiled, as the guards lay on the ground sound asleep like babies. "I like that sleep trick."

Riku glared at Dark with contempt.

"Eh, stop staring at me like I'm some pervert." Dark slowly walked up to her.

"Cause you are a pervert! Stay away from me!" Riku looked around for something to throw.

"I think you know why I am here." Dark stopped a foot in front of her.

"I don't know why you want it, but I'm not giving it to you, lecher!" Riku held her hand where the ring was under her shirt.

"Don't make me pry it from you." Dark said annoyed.

"I'll bite you if you do!" Riku leered.

"Just give it to me!" Dark got hold of the necklace from around the back of Riku's neck.

"Hey! Get away!" Riku did whatever a girl would do to keep a boy away from a girl: punch, slap, scratch, kick, elbow, knee, bite, and whatever more you can think of.

"Ah! Got it!" Dark pulled the thing out.

"Hey! Give it back!" Riku tried to reach for the ring as Dark slid the ring off the necklace and onto his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm taking the ring." Dark was about to leave the door.

"No you're not!" Riku kicked one of his feet off the ground and pushed him hard.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Dark fell head first into the door. The ring flew out of his hand and Riku picked it up off the ground.

'Let's see you try to get it off of my finger.' Riku thought it'd be harder to get it out off of her hand.

"Ouch, ouch. Huh? Wait!" Dark shouted, but too late. Riku already wore the ring on her hand. Of all places, straight onto her left hand ring finger.

"Huh? What's happening?" Riku gasped seeing the ring glow brightly.

"Ah! What's happening?" Dark suddenly felt a burning feeling inside his chest. "It's glowing also." Consequently, the other ring was on Dark's hand and he could feel himself about to change.

"Hurry up! He's in there!" Hiwatari ordered the men to charge into the room.

"I have to get out of here!" Dark burst out of the door scaring the guards momentarily. "Come on Wizu! Let's get out of here!" Dark took wings.

Hiwatari got up from off the ground as the guards stared at him wondering what that black thing was a moment ago. Hiwatari quickly pulled the cloak back on, throwing it around and onto his shoulder with the hood covering his face. He entered the room to see Riku on the ground staring at the ring, which now stopped glowing.

"He didn't take it." Hiwatari got up and turned to his men. "He didn't take it, for once, all of you did a good job." The police force began to cheer for their first victory against Dark. Though they didn't catch him, they stopped him from taking his target, and that was an achievement for them.

"It's safe now." Hiwatari helped Riku up. 'Because Dark can't steal it now.' Hiwatari researched in his old family books and knew what powers that ring had and it was out of Dark's hands to steal now.

* * *

2314 Hours – April 2, 2011 

Niwa Residence – Can't change back for now.

* * *

"This is a disaster." Daisuke, I mean, Dark grumbled.

"But um... Dark, I'm sure you'll get it next time." Towa tried to comfort the legendary thief.

"No, I can't. She put on the ring." Everyone suddenly became silent.

"I guess it's impossible now to get it back." Gramps sipped his tea. "But why are you in Daisuke's body, and have control of him?"

"I don't know. The ring somehow forced me to change back to Daisuke I think. But since Daisuke is still resting. I gained control of his body. Bad thing is... I'm feeling the pain." Dark groaned feeling a bit of the injury.

"Oh... my poor Dai-chan. Young boys and girls have so many problems now a days." Emiko sighed as she played with her son's red hair.

But Daisuke and Dark aren't the only who's worried at this very moment. Riku lies on her bed with the ring on her hand.

Before all the police and news reporters left, Risa was whining how she didn't have enough quality time with Dark. Saehara's father, Inspector Saehara, boasted of a semi-victory since Dark eluded them but kept the ring safe nonetheless.

Speaking of the ring, what happened tonight shocked Riku. The ring gave off a familiar glow. Where did she see that glow? She knows that she saw it somewhere but couldn't remember. She stared at it... she couldn't think what might have happened.

"I can't sleep." Riku got up and opened the door to her balcony. "Niwa-kun." Riku thought about what happened in their small escapade that fateful day. "That was a fun day. Going to the movies, bit of lunch, and walking around town... I even went into an art shop." Riku smiled pleasantly at the memory.

"Wait..." Riku turned her gaze to the ocean. "Niwa-kun... that dream."

Riku suddenly felt a bit of something return to her. "He was falling, then that glow. That's where I saw that glow." Riku remembered his steady gaze to her. Riku nervously played with the ring on her hand. Riku tried to pull, but it wouldn't move.

"I can't get it off." Riku whispered. Riku looked down and saw her name glowing clearly on the ring. "Harada Riku." She read her own name. "It has my name? But...why?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Disclaimer: Life's gonna suck when you grow up, when you grow, when you grow up. This really sucks cause I can't own it, because DN Angel isn't mine! [Goes to the song: Life's gonna suck when you grow up.]

* * *

Author left a message that will self-destruct after you're done reading:

Well I'm yet again done with another chapter of this story. Boy I hope I didn't make a crappy ending on this... if people don't like it. I'm going to rewrite half of this thing.

Anyways, Time to recognize few reviewers and sorry I'll only keep it to 4 people. Sorry but some just say continue, continue! And I can't really talk back to you ya'know?

SSGohanStrife: Great minds think alike. The moment I started watching the first episode, I preferred Riku all the way! I finally updated since that last review you were begging me. I hope I didn't fall short of your expectations for this chapter.

Cosmik: Yo! I hope you're really happy since I used your idea about Dark stealing something from Riku's house. Well... technically he didn't steal it did he? Anyways, be happy I used your brilliant Idea with a capitol "I".

Arctic: All I have to say is thank you very much for that last "idea" opinion you gave me on one of your reviews. You gave me a nice idea of what to do in the future chapters so stay tuned to find out. I hope everything is going good so far. I have a feeling I'm messing it up.

To all the other reviewers: Sorry for being so general but I got confused on which reviewer did this and that so I hope you guys don't mind if I do this. Well I would like to thank all of you who gave their thanks and pleads and more other miscellaneous stuff to me. Was that a bit cruel? Anyways, Thank You again for the reviews and I'll try hard to get the next one out. But it will be a while and I'll tell you why.

I'm going to be moving from the island of Guam to California soon and I will be very busy because I need to get settled into that state. So it might be a few weeks before I get the next installment out. And in the meantime I'll be checking for my mistakes and blah blah. Okay enough of my ramblings, good night or good day folks.

7/12/2004 – small, miniscule changes that many people will hate me for... well, I think.

_Now hit this button down here and review me... NOW! NOT LATER! ... www. fanfiction. net __exclusive!_


	5. Phase 005

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 005 – Around the Mountain, We will Go 

* * *

0701 Hours – April 4, 2011 

Azumano Track Field – Can't wait to meet you

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Few girls tried to hide their smiles.

Riku stood up annoyed from her friends constant questioning. "Yes, I said I'm fine." Some of the girls giggled. "What is wrong with all of you?" Riku stared at the track team all looking away and glancing at her.

"They said Dark was at your house, didn't you talk to him or something? Ask him out?" Riku flushed in anger at the thought of being near Dark.

"Why would I want to ask that pervert to go out with me?" Riku turned around and headed to the locker room.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to get you mad!" The captain of the Track team tried to get Riku to come back.

"Forget it! I'm skipping after school practice, too!" Riku disappeared around the corner.

"Well I don't blame her." The captain giggled with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Riku quickly changed out of her P.E. uniform while mumbling to herself. "I can't believe my own friends would ask me such stupid things." Riku slammed her locker and began to head towards her homeroom.

"They really need to see that Dark guy for who he really is. Who does he think he is? Coming into people's homes and... oh." Riku grumbled walking down the hallway. "But..." Riku looked at her left hand. 'What is this thing? And why does it have my name on it?" Riku played with the ring and made another fruitless attempt to take the ring off.

Riku didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming quickly towards her. "Ah!" Riku fell on the cold floor, rubbing her bottom feeling it getting a bit sore. "Hey! Why don't' you watch where-." Riku stopped mid-sentence seeing Daisuke rubbing his head. Apparently, his head went straight into the wall. Poor wall has a dent, too.

"Oh, um... Harada-san. Good Morning." Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku felt her body feeling very tense.

* * *

0716 Hours – April 4, 2011 

Daisuke and Riku's Homeroom – A happy field trip... yeah right!

* * *

"So, why were you in such a hurry?" Riku sat on the windowsill next to Daisuke's desk. "And doesn't your side supposed to still hurt?" Riku thought about the injury.

"Oh that? I'm alright really, I feel all better now." Daisuke patted the spot where he supposedly had few broken ribs. 'It seems changing bodies has its advantages.' Daisuke thought to himself.

'You bet it is.' Dark hummed.

"I can't believe you could heal that fast." Riku was a bit curious seeing him healthy after that bad fall. "But, I'm glad... that you feel better now." Riku voice went to a whisper but Daisuke still heard her.

"Thanks, Harada-san." Daisuke smiled but stopped feeling his bag jumping.

"Huh? What was that?" Riku stared at Daisuke's bag curiously.

"Ah... well, can you keep a secret?" Daisuke smiled shyly.

Riku turned her face trying to hide her blushing face. 'Why am I acting like this?' Riku stared outside and saw a few dark clouds coming. "Sure, I can keep a secret." Riku waited to hear something, but didn't hear a word... until.

"Kyu!" Riku jumped feeling something soft and furry land on her lap.

"Ah, Wizu! What are you doing here?" Riku played with the fluffy little rabbit.

"He snuck inside my bag again. So that's why I panicked and sorta ran into you. Sorry about that." Daisuke scratched his head.

Riku shook her head. "It's alright." Riku smiled softly.

Daisuke turned his head to look at Riku. She was looking at him with a pretty smile. Bu-bump. 'Ah...' Daisuke suddenly felt something like a jolt through his entire body. "Wait... I can't be, not here." Daisuke suddenly stood up and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Ni-Niwa-kun?" Riku got off the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, but I just remembered something! I'll be back!" Daisuke said as his footsteps faded.

Few minutes passed and Riku decided it was best to hide Wizu until the rest of the class came in. "Now you hide in here until Daisuke comes back, okay?" Riku put Wizu in Daisuke's desk.

"Kyu!" Riku hoped that Wizu was staying put.

She waited a while longer and some of her classmates began to come in. It was almost time to start class, but still Daisuke didn't come back.

"Come on Daisuke! You know you want it!" Saehara came in with Daisuke in a chokehold over Saehara's shoulder with Sekimoto trying to help Daisuke.

"I don't want the picture, Sa-aagh!" Daisuke choked.

"Stop it! You're really choking!" Sekimoto didn't know how to stop Saehara without him breaking Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke took a big gasp for air when Saehara finally let go of him. "That hurt Saehara!"

"Okay everyone! Get in your seats! I got great news for everyone!" The teacher entered the classroom with great, yet unusual, enthusiasm and impatience.

"Hey... why are you looking at me like that?" Saehara began to sweat seeing Riku glaring at him.

"Saehara-kun, please sit down so I can make my announcement." The teacher commanded. "Please." Or should I say requested. Saehara quickly took his seat while making sure if Riku was still throwing dagger at him through her eyes. "What is up with the older one?" Saehara began to sweat.

"Okay everyone, I have a special news. The school has given us a chance to have a field trip next week!"

Crack! Outside, it began to rain like it hasn't rained for years.

* * *

1449 Hours – April 4, 2011 

Azumano School Storage Basement – This is Work?!

* * *

Riku sighed seeing the chaos erupting in the school basement. The teacher leaves for a few minutes, students wreck havoc in the immediate vicinity.

"You cannot defeat me! Cause I'm The Great Destroyer! Ah!" One of the students blocked an attack with a mop stick from a broomstick.

"The Great Destroyer? More like The Goat Destroyer! Haha!" The students began their mock fights.

Riku turned to see girls huddled in small groups here and there talking and most likely gossiping.

"Hey Riku!" A girl called. "Come on!" The girl waved her to come over. Riku reluctantly obeyed seeing it's her team captain. "Sorry about this morning, but as you can see we couldn't help ourselves." Few of the girls giggled.

"Yeah, well... it seems somehow I got dragged back into school to work." The girls laughed.

"Okay everyone, enough jacking school property and put everything back!" A teacher entered the room.

"Hey, isn't that the art teacher?"

"Yeah, I heard he was pretty cool."

"Really? He seems pretty crabby."

The teacher smiled hearing what all the students were saying. "So you guys wouldn't mind if I was crabby? Or should I be cool with you all?" All the students began to sweat and going for the "cool" teacher.

"Alright, quiet down. I brought some of my students over to help out. So let's get the stuff out of here." Everyone said "yes" and began to move boxes and assorted items for the school.

"Riku are you sure you can carry that?" One of Riku's friends looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Riku took the box, feeling slightly heavy.

"Okay everyone, be very careful not to slip. The rain made the steps slippery alright?" The teacher began walking up the steps.

"Man... look at all this rain." One of the boys sighed. From the basement entrance, everyone had to make a run for cover.

"I should have left for home earlier." Saehara sighed.

"Stop complaining and work already." Riku quickly walked through the rain with the boxes in her arms. "Ah, this is so cold." Riku shivered. She finally made it inside one of the buildings, but felt the boxes get lighter.

"I can take them from here." Riku thought that voice was familiar. "Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke already had the boxes in his grasps. "I'll take them so don't worry about it." Daisuke turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, wait! That's my job!" Before Riku can stop him.

"Daisuke!!!" A yellow blur suddenly tackled Daisuke with the boxes falling open. "Oh Daisuke! I looked everywhere for you! Come! Let's play!" Mio stuck her tongue out with a cute face.

"Ah! The uniforms!" Riku sighed seeing shirts and pants covering the hallway.

"What's going on here?" The art teacher came in with few students behind him.

"Oh hello there!" Mio waved.

"Niwa-san, Harada-san, please clean up the mess while I help our guest." The teacher dragged Mio away with the trail of students following.

"What a mess." Daisuke couldn't believe the timing Mio had.

"I guess we should just put them back in the box." Riku began picking up shirts. 'Why is she always over Niwa-kun like that?' Riku thought to herself.

'I wish she could leave me alone for a while.' Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, what did you do to go after you like that?" Riku stuffed the shirts back into the boxes. "Hm? Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke was frozen for a second. "Wha...?" Daisuke had surprise written all over his face.

Riku looked dumbfounded at Daisuke's sudden behavior. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no! Never mind! We better get this cleaned up before the teacher comes back." Daisuke turned his attention to cleaning the hallway of shorts. Riku looked at him wondering what just happened.

* * *

1922 Hours – April 4, 2011 

Niwa Residence – A Soggy Field Trip

* * *

"Oh, a field trip to the mountains?" Towa looked excited and jealous with great big puppy eyes with stars flashing in front of her face.

"Hm... maybe you can show off some of your survival skills. Eh, Daisuke?" Gramps chuckled. "Maybe you could impress, you know who." Gramps took a nice satisfying sip of his favorite green tea.

"It's been raining for the entire day, I don't think this trip will be safe." Daisuke said this as he ate his dinner.

"You may be right, but you should try to enjoy it." Kosuke set his chopsticks down. "You can think of this as a small vacation." Kosuke smiled at his son.

"I guess you're right... dad. I should try to enjoy it." Daisuke played with his food.

"Dai-chan, hurry and eat up. You need to get ready." Emiko's smile looked suspicious. "We need to get you all packed and ready!"

"Mom? But the trips in a week!" Daisuke sat surprised.

"You can never be extra prepared!" Emiko left the dining room. "I'll get everything ready! Don't you worry Daisuke!"

Kosuke wondered what her energetic wife would have in store for their special son.

"I had something special prepared for a survival trip. A mother can't be extra prepared!" Emiko began her parade march to the basement.

"Special? Survival? Mom!" Daisuke dropped his head on the table.

"Don't worry Dai-chan, you 'will' thank me for this very soon." Daisuke looked into his mother's eyes and saw she meant every single word.

Daisuke sighed, but not out of annoyance, because he knew she was right. "Thanks, mom."

Down few blocks in a small mansion, two identical sisters also have their own thoughts on this trip.

"A trip to the mountains in this weather." Risa groaned looking at the dark cloudy skies just outside of her window door. "Hm... it would be a miracle if I can meet Dark again." Risa sighed like it was the end of the world.

"Cut that out Risa and pack your things already!" Riku threw a pillow at Risa.

"Hey, can't you see I'm depressed?" Risa pouted.

"Pout all you like but it's not like mom and dad will allow you to stay home while the entire class is on a trip." Riku took a stack of shirts and put it in a good-sized traveling suitcase.

"No! That was my plan!" Risa quickly covered her mouth like she uttered a curse.

"What...?" Riku looked at her sister strangely.

"Nothing, I was just talking nonsense." Risa blushed.

Riku sighed. "Start packing." Riku had said it very bluntly.

"Yes ma'am." Risa walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

"She can be such a baby." Riku took a stack of pants and neatly packed it into her suitcase. "There, I'm all set finally." With a quick click, Riku set her luggage down next to her bed. "A bit heavy but at least it'll do perfectly."

"Riku! Risa! Are you done packing?" A mature feminine voice called from downstairs.

"Yes mom! I'm finished!" Riku shouted down the hall.

"Good! Risa? Are you finished yet?" Riku and Risa's mother called.

"Um... yes! I'm almost done!" Risa shouted nervously. "Jeez, I can't believe she's making us pack our stuff this early!" Risa complained. Riku giggled hearing her sister's moans and groans, crying for help.

"Well I got nothing else to do." Riku thought over this week's plans. Because of the field trip, schoolwork loads almost vanished. Riku smiled knowing she can relax tonight and the only thing to bother is a hot meal and a bath.

"Eh... it sure is raining a lot." Riku stood up and walked up to her window. "I hope this trip turns out to be okay."

* * *

0945 Hours – April 11, 2011 

Azumano Bus Terminal, Front Gate – I'm leeaaving on the next bus...

* * *

Rain pitter-pattered on the bus station's roof as a class of kids waited for their bus headed toward the mountains. With boredom hanging heavily in the air, the open-minded 14 year olds wait for their exciting trip to the mountain.

"And then, the little girl dressed in pure white would come to you... humming a little song." Sekimoto gathered a few of his fellow classmates with a little story. "Everything becomes quiet when she's on her way to her victims. All you can hear is the humming." Few of the girls that were listening were already covering their eyes.

"What does the little girl sing?" Someone asked.

"You may laugh now, but I swear you'll be paralyzed when you hear it." Sekimoto let his classmates get ready for his answer. "Pop-goes-the-weasel." Everyone begins to laugh.

"What a cock of bull-." Before Saehara can finish.

"Shut your trap. Someone really has to fix your filthy mouth, you know that?" Sekimoto interrupted.

"Well maybe you'd like to give a try in this dirty mouth." Saehara said this with a vein marks floating over his head.

"Hey everyone, come look at this! Hurry!" Someone called the entire class to the bus station's front doors.

"Whoa... who's that?" Someone pointed outside were a figure is walking slowly away from a parked car now beginning to drive away.

"Is that guy skipping town or something?" A girl said curiously.

"Oh, look at that bag! Maybe he's some killer in disguise!" Saehara brought his camera out. "Front page news! I'll have my greatness realized!"

"He's almost here." Risa watched the figure walk up the small steps.

'What are they so excited about?' Riku tilted her head thinking who this might be.

"The guy's coming in." Someone hushed everyone.

The figure walked into the foyer of the station. The figure had a black trench coat with a hood hiding most of his face and a large duffle bag hanging on his shoulder. The figure looked to the right and slowly turned to the left and back.

'Is that... red hair?' Riku squinted seeing some hair stick out.

"Yo!" Everyone began to gape wondering if someone knew this person.

"Daisuke?" Riku recognized the voice.

"Oh, Good Morning Harada-san." The hooded figure hung the hood back revealing Daisuke.

"Oh my God. Daisuke?" Some of the girls began to circle him, getting a good look at his outfit.

"My front page story, gone with the winged angels." Saehara walked away sadly.

"Yo, Daisuke. What is up with the new look and greeting?" Sekimoto greeted his friend.

"Um... yo, Sekimoto." Daisuke took off his coat.

"Jeez... but you look good in black." As Sekimoto said this, few classmates were pointing and whispering about Daisuke.

"Well mom said since this trip would get dirty, I should wear mostly black clothing." Daisuke looked at himself. A dark rose red shirt, black cargo pants with black boots, and a black feather pendant around his neck.

"Now that I think about it... doesn't he sort of... look like you know who?" Someone whispered.

"Him? He can't be him." Someone denied the possibility.

"Well why not?" The girls argued.

"He's not tall enough." Risa suddenly dropped into the little heated argument.

"Eh, Risa is right. Daisuke too short to be-." Three hands covered a girl's mouth from uttering a particular name.

"Hey, maybe Daisuke would love to know what these curious girls are talking about." Saehara popped his rubberneck in.

"Eh... it's Saehara. Anyways now back to real business." The girls began to give Saehara the cold shoulder.

"Amazing!" Sekimoto was wearing the trench coat. "It's waterproof, has a miner's light attached to the hood, form fitting, nice and warm, multiple hidden pockets, and... a Swiss army knife? Where did you get this?"

Daisuke began to sweat seeing Sekimoto getting hyper over the trench coat. "Calm down Sekimoto, can I have it back now?"

"Okay everyone! Get all your belongings together! The bus is here." The teacher over excitedly gave this announcement.

Everyone's chatters began to lessen as the class begins to pick up all their belongings and lining up at the door.

Daisuke got his special coat back on. "Well I'm happy mom was prepared this time. I never thought this kind of weather will feel so nice since I got this." Daisuke said this as he put it on.

"Hey! Mister Grim Reaper! Let's go!" Saehara was calling Daisuke.

"I'm coming." Daisuke heaved his bag over his shoulder.

It was raining hard but not too hard. The class ran to the bus trying to avoid the rain. There was a man in a rain jacket putting all the students things in the cargo area of the bus.

"Ah man, this sucks." A girl grumbled as she fell into her seat.

"Oh... my boots are muddy." Mio found a seat. She was wearing some more clothing than usual for this trip. "Oh, Daisuke!" Her eyes caught him coming into the bus. "Come sit with me Daisuke!" Mio waved trying to get his attention but.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Saehara sat next to a disgruntled Mio.

'Thank you Saehara.' Daisuke thought to himself. 'But where to sit?' Daisuke made his way down the rows of bus seats already occupied by students. Daisuke kept walking seeing no seats available.

"Riku... I don't want to sit here." Risa whined in the back of the bus.

"Then why did you follow me?" Riku sat irritated.

"Well I didn't know you would come here." Risa puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Go find another seat then, jeez." Riku tried to get comfortable. Still tired because she couldn't get any sleep lately.

"I'll do that." Risa took her things and walked up the rows. "Hey, Daisuke." When Risa said this, Riku suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach.

'My heart... why is it racing...?' Riku suddenly felt nervous, unable to finish her thought.

"Good morning Harada-san. Is there a seat back there?" Daisuke asked politely.

"Yeah, there's one I was sitting in. You can take it." Risa smiled friendly as Daisuke let her pass him.

"Finally..." Daisuke found the seat. "Oh, Harada-san. Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Yeah, it's alright." Riku stared out the window.

"Thanks." Daisuke put his bag on the shelf above the seats. "Man, it's raining a lot." Daisuke glanced out the window seeing nothing else beyond the bus station.

'Rain...' Riku suddenly felt a picture just flash for a second in her mind. "Rain." Riku whispered to herself.

"Okay! Everyone is here right?" The teacher roll-called. Everyone said 'yes' in unison.

"Right, to the mountains we'll go!" With that said, the bus creaked forward.

Creeaaak-POP!!!

"Aaaaah!"

"Everything is alright!" The bus driver huffed.

Few hours have passed, roughly 2 or 3 hours. Some of the students were sound asleep, but our focus is on a particular two riding silently in the back.

Riku felt her eyes were heavy. It was probably noon, but the constant rain was lulling her to sleep. But she also didn't forget someone was next to her.

Daisuke was little more than awake. A thought suddenly occurred to him a while ago. Changing bodies really helped him heal. Maybe whenever he hurts himself, he can change into Dark for a moment to heal. Or he just thought that could work, if the need arise.

'Huh?' Daisuke suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry Niwa-kun. I..." Riku blushed. 'I can't believe I just nodded off like that.'

"It's alright." Daisuke smiled and looked out the window. "You can almost see the mountains."

Riku turned her head to see dark shadows that were the mountain's shapes. 'It kind of looks eerie.' Riku thought.

"It does." Daisuke whispered so lightly Riku didn't hear.

Riku felt her eyes about to close. She didn't know, but she fell asleep right then and there with her head falling comfortably on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Harada...-san?" Daisuke looked at Riku to see her suddenly sound asleep like some of his other classmates. He smiled looking into her sleeping face.

Riku had a last thought when she took her last breath in. 'I don't know why, but I feel... nostalgic.'

* * *

1611 Hours – April 11, 2011 

Haru-Sora, Natural Preserve – In The Rain

* * *

"Daisuke!" A younger looking Riku shouted towards a redheaded boy.

"Riku! Come on! Let's get under here." Daisuke, who looks younger also, crawled under a large cat shaped house in the playground.

"Ugh, so cold." Riku shivered sitting on the sandy ground.

Daisuke wiped away a bit of the water on her face. "It'll be alright, but... it is raining a lot." Just outside the little cat shaped house, rain was pouring with rain gutters near by pouring rainwater vigorously.

"I'm scared." Riku curled up into a ball.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you, okay?" Daisuke sat down next to Riku, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you Daisuke, for being with me." Riku used Daisuke's shoulder as a pillow.

"Harada-san." Riku could hear someone familiar. "Harada-san, time to wake up."

'Wake... up?' Riku felt everything around her disappear into a snow white then turned black. "Where... am I?"

"We've arrived at the camp." The voice sounded so close to her.

Riku took a deep breath smelling a certain scent. It was the same smell that made her feel nostalgic. She opened her eyes, everything a blur for a moment and focusing. "A dream?" Riku felt her face was on something. She sat up and turned to see Daisuke staring at her.

"N-N-Niwa-kun?" Riku blushed guessing right what she had been doing for the last half of the trip. Riku scooted up flat against the window... as much as possible in the seat.

"Calm down Harada-san." Daisuke began to sweat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Riku apologized.

"It's fine Harada-san. Don't worry about it." Daisuke didn't know why she was apologizing, and Riku was wondering why she was apologizing herself.

"Okay everyone, we're finally here." The teacher gazed out of the bus window seeing the main cabin and a sign with the name, Haru-Sora. Spring Skies.

The bus drove in front of the main cabin. Students hurried out retrieving their belongings. "Ah, why do we have to go on a trip like this?" Girls squealed trying to get out of the rain.

"Ah man, this really sucks." Saehara moaned, soaking wet. Saehara and Sekimoto turned their heads to a particular person who was warm and dry.

"What?" Daisuke took a step back seeing his friends glaring at him. "I didn't do anything!" Daisuke began to sweat in nervousness.

"Okay everyone, find your name on the list to find out where your rooms are." The teacher slinked away to who knows where.

Students grumbled as they waited in line to see where they would be sleeping in.

"Ah? 6 people in the same room?" Takeshi couldn't believe it.

"Well this is obviously a camp. About 10 people room under the same roof." Satoshi said calmly. Takeshi gritted his teeth in annoyance with a vein pulsing.

"Man, I take back what I said about this trip... cause it's the sh-." Sekimoto slapped Takeshi in the back of the head.

"Shut up! Watch your mouth you idiot." Sekimoto couldn't believe how close Takeshi walked on the edge.

"Well, we should try to make the best of it right?" Half the boys looked at Daisuke like he was crazy or something. "C-come on guys." Daisuke laughed uneasily.

Daisuke walked quietly with his 'roommates' on this little field trip. Daisuke could see the house he and his fellow friends would be sleeping in for the next 4 days. The minute they got in, chaos would blush seeing what these boys would be doing.

In another place, we could see Harada Riku bored with the girls in her little 'Inner Circle'. Riku tried to cover the gossiping girls behind her talking about an infamous thief.

"You have pictures of him?" Risa blushed at the thought of seeing photos of her immortal love and desire.

"Yeah, I have a small album dedicated to him!" A fellow female classmate brought a scrapbook filled with... well all kinds of things relating to phantom thief Dark.

"Ah, this is the day when he first came out! I fell in love with him right then and there." Risa cooed and the other girls followed, nodding their heads.

Riku felt sick looking at them. "Are you guys actually going to spend the entire night talking about that pervert?"

"Hey! Dark-san is not a pervert! He's the perfect man!" Everyone, except Riku, nodded her head.

"Right... I'll be getting some air... a lot of it cause I'm suffocating in here." Riku whispered the last part to herself.

Riku closed the door of the cabin she was bunked in. A small pathway with a thatched roof was made, all converging on the main cabin. Riku walked aimlessly with nothing to do.

'I need to get out of here.'

"Yeah." Riku whispered to herself, staring at her feet. 'They're intolerable.'

'Intolerable isn't enough to describe it.'

'Maybe.' Riku smiled, closing her eyes for a moment.

'For sure.'

Riku looked up, turned her head seeing nobody. "... Was I... talking to myself?" Riku began to have cold sweat. "I must be..." Riku came back to the lobby. She walked up to the front desk to see the logbook still opened. She read the names down the list and stopped at a particular name.

Slam!!!

"Ah!" Riku jumped.

"Can I help you?" The desk clerk leered at Riku.

"No! I was just looking to see... where some of my uh... c-classmates where." Riku tried to calm her racing heart.

"I see." The clerks intense stare softened a bit. "I have to be here when you want to see it, understood?" Riku nodded. "Good, now is there still something you'd like to know?"

"No! I'm fine." Riku walked away slowly and out the door. "Jeez, what's that guys problem." Riku mumbled.

Riku sighed looking at the rain falling and falling like it'll stay like this forever. She walked down the small pathway wherever it may lead her, the pitter-patter of the rain blending away in the background.

"Yeah, that one's alright." Riku turned her head to see someone carrying a large bag.

"You sure you'll be alright with that?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry." Daisuke put the hood over his hood from his trench coat. "Thanks again."

Riku looked around her seeing nobody. 'What is he up to?' Riku wondered as she followed him... discreetly.

"You know they were loud." Riku jumped suddenly hearing Daisuke somewhat shout. "Please, don't make me go back there." Riku wouldn't dare look and see if Daisuke was talking to himself or someone she didn't know was there. "Fine, but I'm still going to do it." Riku peeked her eye out of the corner, seeing Daisuke disappear among some bushes and trees.

"I can't follow him." Riku looked up into the sky, wishing the rain would stop for a moment. "Maybe they have an umbrella or rain coat... or something." Riku turned and ran back to the main cabin.

* * *

1832 Hours – April 11, 2011 

Haru-Sora – Secret Spot

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke. Let's go back already." Dark said in boredom.

"One more hour please, I just got comfortable." Daisuke relaxed in the tent he quickly made and wasn't too bad. The leaves under the tent made the inside nice and soft. The material of the tent itself kept the people inside cool and dry. Daisuke looked at his watch, a little past eight thirty.

"Man this is boring. Can't there be a legendary ghost in the mountains or some kind of cataclysmic event that will made this trip interesting?" Dark grumbled to himself.

"Cataclysmic?" Daisuke chuckled now knowing how bored Dark was.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Who's there?" Daisuke shouted in surprise.

"... It's... Riku."

"Harada-san?" Daisuke got up and opened the tent door seeing Riku standing in the rain with an umbrella. "What are you doing here?" Daisuke stared, confused.

"Can I please come in?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Riku stepped inside the tent leaving her umbrella outside. "Harada-san... um... why are you, what are you doing here?" Daisuke couldn't speak being baffled.

Riku suddenly remembered Risa and the girls in the cabin. "I... needed to get out. How about you? Why are you here with a tent?"

Daisuke suddenly remembered Saehara and Sekimoto pulling out an entire backpack full of candy. "I needed to get out also." Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Well, you made it a pretty nice place." Riku sat down. "Hey, what about Wizu?"

"Oh him? My grandpa is taking care of him. And besides, he wouldn't want to come anyways."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"He hates water." Riku began to laugh hearing this. "I'm serious. I told you remember? Wizu hates getting wet."

"Yeah, I remember. But still it's kind of funny cause the poor thing would have been miserable here."

"Yeah, you're right." Daisuke had lay down in the tent. "It kind of lulls you doesn't it?" Riku turned her head wondering what he meant.

"The rain, it sounds nice doesn't it?" Daisuke looked up staring into Riku's eyes. "My grandpa told me a story once. I was still a little kid, but I remember it very well." Riku sat quietly, listening to Daisuke's voice.

"Long time ago in a far country, there lived a hunter. One day when he went out to hunting, it stormed very hard that day and so the hunter looked for shelter. He found a cave, but found something already there."

"This isn't some scary story right?" Riku felt suspicious.

"No, it isn't actually."

"Okay, keep going." Riku wondered what kind of story Daisuke would tell.

"Anyways, the hunter found an injured deer in the cave with him. He thought coming out here wasn't all that bad since he found something to bring back. But when the hunter got closer the deer pleaded with him."

"Pleaded?"

"Yeah, pleaded. I guess I forgot to tell you this is a children story." Daisuke laughed.

"You? Know children stories?" Riku looked at him, urging him to continue.

Daisuke nodded and continued. "The deer told the hunter, he would tell him a really big secret. The hunter was curious and decided that he wanted to know, but in exchange the hunter would spare the deer. The deer told the hunter of a small spring not too far away. There, maidens from the sky would come down and bathe there."

'Maidens from the sky?' Riku giggled

"Maidens from the sky, the hunter was baffled hearing this, but for some reason trusted the deer. Few days later, the hunter found the spring and remembered two things the deer told him before he left. The robe of the maidens gives them flight so hide the robes and if the hunter were to have children with them, hide the robe until the maiden has 4 children."

"Why four children?"

"You'll see," Daisuke smiled, "and so the hunter crept carefully, closer and closer. He soon heard the sound of water being moved by something. The hunter brushed away some branches to see a woman bathing just like the deer told him. The hunter was amazed, not by the deer's truth, but by this woman's beauty."

Daisuke paused for a second. "And to make a long story shorter. The hunter stole the robes and tricked the beautiful woman to marry him."

"What kind of story is that?" Riku tried to be angry but laughed.

"But I'll get the ending right," Daisuke coughed trying to hold back his laughter, "So the happy hunter became the husband of the beautiful woman and both loved each other very much. They had three children and the fourth one was to come. But the hunter made a grave mistake one day. The hunter decided that it'd be fine to give the robe now while the fourth child was still in the woman's womb. The woman had a flurry of emotions seeing her robe again, but sadly she had to leave. The hunter began to panic. The deer said that it would be fine to give the robe back after the fourth child."

"Wait... then it occurred to him. The child was still in the belly of the woman. One morning, the hunter sadly watched as his wife took his children to the city in the sky. One children under each arm and the third cradled between the woman's legs and they all floated upward disappearing into the clouds, and the hunter never saw them again."

Daisuke wondered what Riku felt about the story but couldn't see her face. "Riku?"

"That..."

"That?" Daisuke felt confused for a moment.

"That's a sad story." Riku looked out the small tent window.

"Yeah, but I guess you don't really understand when your that little."

Riku nodded, agreeing with him. She heard some stories like this but never knew what they really meant until now. Riku looked down and looked at her watch. "Ah!!! I got to get back to my room!"

Daisuke suddenly remembered he had to get back to his also. "See you tomorrow Harada-san!"

"Bye Niwa-kun!" Both ran back to their rooms through the torrent rain.

* * *

0900 Hours – April 13, 2011 

Haru-Sora, Rec. Room – Start the day with a refreshing, adrenalin-inducing, hair-raising, near-death, lung imploding, and some-more-crazy-stuff free-fall!

* * *

"Oh..." Daisuke grumbled, sitting down on a chair and watching Saehara being brutally defeated by Hiwatari in ping-pong. Daisuke missed breakfast.

"Curses! You're cheating! I know it! I'll get you this time!" Saehara served but hit the net. "Aw, Da-!"

Sekimoto shoved Saehara's ping-pong paddle into his mouth. "There's an adult just over there, you idiot. Watch your filthy mouth. I can't believe I worry about you."

"Why you little!" Saehara proceeded to choke Sekimoto while Hiwatari looked blankly at them, also saying 'anyone man enough to challenge me?'

'Why didn't nobody wake me up? I missed breakfast.' Daisuke grumbled.

'The early bird takes the worm you know Daisuke.' Dark was in la-la-land.

'Dark? So how are you?'

'So-so, I was tempted to change back while you were sleeping, and maybe even take a peep in the girl's rooms.' Daisuke blushed hearing Dark talk.

'You wouldn't... right?' Daisuke began to sweat.

'You never know... and maybe get a look at... which one was it again? Ah yes, Harada Riku. Maybe I should take a chance to meet her.' Daisuke stood involuntarily.

'Don't you dare Dark!' Daisuke didn't know why he just acted the way he did. 'What is wrong with me?' Daisuke walked out of the rec. room to get some air. "I... I almost changed." Daisuke tried to calm his heart.

"Good morning Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke jumped. 'Oh... it's only Risa.' Daisuke thought it was someone else. "Good morning Harada-san."

"Good morning Niwa-kun." Riku came right behind Risa.

Daisuke suddenly felt his face feeling funny. 'What wrong Daisuke? Did I say something a little... embarrassing while back?' Dark prodded deeper and deeper into Daisuke's soft spot. 'I wonder what she would look like sleeping peacefully in her bed.' Dark brought up a memory he didn't want to remember, not now, not here.

"Good morning Harada-san. I have to go." Daisuke quickly walked pass them.

"Wait, Niwa-kun?" Riku tried to stop him, but Daisuke disappeared.

"He's acting a bit odd." Risa hummed. "Oh well! Wow! Hiwatari-san is playing ping-pong." Hiwatari spiked the small plastic ball, taking another win.

"Come on, this is my first time with the paddle." Hiwatari said this with no emotions.

"He's so cool!" Some of the girls squealed.

"Hello Class!" The teacher came in dragging Daisuke along. "You don't want to miss the announcement." Daisuke walked back inside.

"Okay, we're finally going to take that hike the mountain!" The whole room groaned. "And we're all going to like it right?" The teacher growled.

"Yes ma'am!" The class began to sweat.

The class lazily got ready to make their happy hike up the mountain. The air was nice, small crystalline droplet of water on the leaves and the class huffing and puffing as the walk down the paved path.

"This is like a slave drive." Some complained.

"Saehara? What are you doing?" Sekimoto stared at his friend.

"I'm taking random photo shots for the school to see why they should send us to the beach and not on some mountain hike." Sekimoto blinked for a second. Did Saehara think of something cool? Amazing.

"Wow! The view isn't so bad!" Some of the guys stood on top of a tree looking down from the path they came.

"Hey look! I think I can see our room!"

"Ah look at those! They're so pretty."

"Riku come on look! There's a rabbit!"

Everyone soon reached a rest stop. It wasn't as bad if you have a little optimism. People chatted with each other talking about this and that.

"Daisuke come on over here!" Sekimoto called his friend to the edge of cliff where a rapid raged from the rain earlier. "Quite a site huh?" Daisuke nodded.

"Risa!" Riku chased Risa who wouldn't stop moving here and there. Seeing everything.

"Oh, the river is so big." Risa stopped at the edge leaning a bit over the guard railing.

"Risa! Stop that already." Little bits of rock fell from where Risa stood.

"Riku look, there's a tree!" Risa shouted with excitement seeing a tree being swept away by the river.

"Is it okay for them to be doing that?"

Daisuke heard a crack. Not a loud one, but something was breaking. 'Could the rain done something?' Daisuke thought to himself. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't be so near the cliff guys."

"Aaah!" Daisuke turned hearing Risa scream.

"Risa! What did you do?" The floor beneath the twins began to crumble.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hey! Get out of there! Quick!" One of the counselors shouted.

"Oh my—"Riku felt the ground buckle and feeling herself fall.

Riku shut her eyes tightly waiting to feel some kind of pain. "Huh? I'm not dead?" Riku looked up to see Risa still on the railing, hanging on for her life.

"Riku!"

Riku looked up to see someone had grabbed her shirt. "Good Catch kid." One of the counselors got Risa from the railing that still stood with no floor.

"Come on, get her out."

"I'm trying!" Riku recognized that voice.

"Daisuke?" Riku felt herself being slowly lifted higher and higher.

"Hurry up man! Me and Saehara can't hold on to your legs forever!" Sekimoto grunted.

Crack.

"Get out of there now!"

"Crap!" Saehara cursed seeing a large crack next to his feet. "This can't be happening to a reporter!"

The floor gave way. The Counselors grabbed Saehara and Sekimoto before they were pulled in with Daisuke and Riku.

"Aaaaaa—"Riku stopped screaming feeling herself stop, not feeling the icy cold water of the rapids. "N-Niwa-kun?" Daisuke was hanging onto tree growing by the Cliffside.

Crunch.

A 'dead' tree that 'was' growing by the Cliffside. "You've got to be joking." Daisuke couldn't believe the luck he had today. "First breakfast, now this."

Riku looked at him strangely.

"G-get a rope or anything!" Daisuke's teacher shouted.

Crrrraacck—Kersplash!

"Riku!" Risa screamed in horror seeing her sister and Daisuke splash into the raging rapids.

"Harada-san! Where are you?" Daisuke looked around unable to find her.

"Dai—ke!"

Daisuke turned seeing a hand sinking and dived underwater.

At the guardrail, the class watched as Daisuke and Riku were swept down the river. "Get some people down their searching the river." Someone shouted and few men ran quickly.

"What am I going to do? I can't face their parents. I can't face anyone." The teacher began to panic. "C-calm down teacher, they'll be alright? Okay?" Some of the girls were trying to keep the teacher from freaking out.

"You can take them down river where there's a waterfall."

"A Waterfall?!?!?!" The Teacher shouted in utter panic.

"D-don't worry ma'am! It's only a small one! Couldn't hurt a rabbit if it tried." The Counselor began to sweat.

"So this is what they meant by bring some swimming stuff?"

Suddenly the rain began to softly.

* * *

1741 Hours – April 13, 2011 

Cave by the River – Survival... sounds dramatic!

* * *

"Ugh..." Daisuke crawled up from the river with someone under his arm. "Harada-san? Are you alright?"

Riku coughed. "Yeah, cough I think so."

Daisuke looked around, it was getting cold. They needed a place to get out of the rain. "Come on. We just need to move a little bit." Daisuke helped her up and walked to a near by cave.

Daisuke was surprised to find it very dry. "You can sit here." Riku sat down quickly feeling tired. Riku suddenly heard a loud groan sound. Daisuke blushed.

Riku began to giggle remembering what Daisuke said before they fell. "You should have woken up earlier to eat Niwa-kun."

"Um... yeah." Daisuke held his griping stomach.

Riku suddenly remembered. "Lucky this didn't get carried away." Riku took her backpack and pulled something out in a plastic bag. "Hope the river didn't destroy it." Riku handed Daisuke what looked like a sandwich.

Daisuke opened it and to see it was fine. "Thanks, Harada-san."

"Huh?" Riku suddenly felt her heart jump. "Y-your welcome." Riku felt her blood going into her face.

Daisuke finished the sandwich and stood up next to the cave entrance. "Hard to believe it was just clear a while ago."

"Achoo!"

"?" Daisuke looked at Riku.

"A...Achoo!" Riku tried to hold it in but couldn't. Riku suddenly felt something warm covering her.

"This will keep you warm."

"It's dry." Riku covered herself tightly trying to get warm. "Niwa-kun?"

"Yes, Harada-san?"

"How is this thing dry? We fell into the river."

Daisuke smiled awkwardly remembering what his mother told him. "This is very special okay? Use it to get close to someone!" Daisuke couldn't believe his mom meant this. "My family gave it to me as a special present."

"Oh..."

Daisuke suddenly went digging in his bag for something. Riku stared wondering what he was doing. Daisuke pulled a coil of cord out, tying it from one wall to another in the small cave.

"What are you doing?" Riku was confused.

"Hanging my clothes." Daisuke quickly took of his shirt making Riku jump.

'W-w-w-w-wha-wha-what's he doing?' Riku felt her heart racing.

Daisuke hanged his shirt on the wire and took out some clothes from his bag. "Here." Riku sat stiff as a board. "You can borrow this, you should change out of those wet clothes.

"Y-yeah." Riku couldn't calm her heart. When she looked up, Daisuke was already changed. 'He's fast...' But a thought struck her. She has to change in a cave... alone... with... Daisuke?

"You should change before you catch a cold."

"Mumble mumble."

"Huh?" Daisuke understand a word.

"Mumble--n't l--mumble."

"What?"

"Don't Look!!!!"

After some long embarrassing minutes, both were silent in the cave, listening to the rain. You would hear some drips from the clothes that were hanging on the cord.

"They must be worried."

Riku nodded. "Our teacher must be panicking after seeing us fall in the river like that."

"Yeah, good thing you sister is safe though." Riku felt something. "I guess she was lucky, hanging onto the railing like that."

'What is this I'm feeling?' Riku thought to herself.

"Harada-san should be worried about you too, right?"

'Stop talking about Risa.' Riku didn't even know she was feeling... jealous? Riku kept silent. She didn't like the way she was feeling. She didn't even know why she was feeling like this.

"I wonder what they'll say when they see us."

Riku only had one person in her mind, her twin sister. Always being so close to him and friendly to him. Even when they were still kids, that day at the sandbox.

"Niwa-kun Look! I made a sand angel!"

"Niwa-kun! Can you help me with this?"

"Will you help me with the chores Niwa-kun?"

Riku suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Harada-san? Are you alright?" Riku looked at him with a tear ready to fall. "H-Harada-san?"

Riku jumped up and ran out of the cave into rain.

"Harada-san? Wait!" Riku ran, Daisuke voice fading behind her.

It was getting dark. The sun was already behind the mountains and stars peeking out slightly. "Why did I runaway?" Riku asked herself as she kept running past the trees and soon hearing a small roar of the river. Wait... a small roar?

Riku stopped, thinking to herself quickly. Just a moment ago, the river was raging from the rain yesterday and today it's raining hard so...

'Daisuke.' Riku slowly turned to look up the river. She could hear the roar of water getting louder and louder. She stepped back feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on its ends.

'Daisuke...'

Riku see the water now, gushing down the narrow path heading towards her.

'Daisuke! Help me!'

Riku suddenly felt herself wrapped in darkness. She held her breath think she was in the water waiting to hit a rock or a tree under the water. But...

'Warm?' Riku turned her head a bit and looked down to see muddy water crashing against a tree trunk.

"Harada-san." Riku felt it now, the arm around her waist and her arms wrapped around someone's neck.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku didn't think how he came or why he came. She only thought... that he was there for her.

But something else bothered Daisuke. "I heard her calling. Calling my name."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Disclaimer: For a lack of a better Disclaimer, I will steal D.N. Angel from... uh... runs to get D.N. Angel manga "Yukiru Sugisaki"!!! So for now, it's not mine.

* * *

Much Sweat and Blood was given from the author take make this chapter possible... well maybe not blood, but definitely sweat.

Hello you all in California!!! Boy do I miss my island! And gee I wish I can see some hot Asian girls but I can't!!!

Phase 005 is now completed for all you people on my waiting list.

Now don't forget to leave an idea in my "reader's idea box" cause you never know! I might use your idea for my next chapter cause I have SERIOUS Writer's BLOCK!!

Why else would it take me this long to write a 22-page chapter? Well except playing games and reading manga... heh-heh. Imagining some readers with weapons in front of the computer monitor okay! Not a happy thought!

Anyways! I'll give my regards to a few lucky readers randomly chosen by me!!!

The psychotic man from the island of Guam!!! Guess I'm just happy I finally finished this. On to my special reviewers!!!

Unnamed: I give you the peace sign right back! That's the only reason I picked you... to give the peace sign right back! Here catch! (V.)

Beefy Baka: Why thank you so much! Uh... can't think of something to say... Well you can see the rings at work I guess. Oh! Thanks for adding me to your favorites list!

Tsurarastorm: Yay! I have someone after my life! I feel like I have such value... er... for myself. Don't listen to me cause I'm probably crazier than you.

Dins: Hey! How are you? Lets get the oil, gasoline, and any other flammable substance for Risa! Okay I'm joking. Throws many volatile substance in the dumpster and explodes. But Risa is a bit of a... never mind... I can't find a nice word for her... Grr.

Roxworld: Come to my funeral when it's winter. I don't know how I'm going to survive out here in this cold harsh world. ... mind... is blank... man I'm spaced out. Ha-ha! Sorry for the crappy um... recognition... thing... corner... ugh. Brain melting.

Okay! I'm finally finished with this. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go register my classes for college! Ugh... just want to make me sing this song: "Life's gonna suck when you grow up, when you grow up, when you grow up. Life's gonna suck when you grow up, it sucks pretty bad right now!"

_Now drop your review here with that little button down there. Thank you for coming to www. fanfiction. net_


	6. Phase 006

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 006 – Can't stay away from you

* * *

0731 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Cave by the river – Morning Glory

* * *

Riku slowly opened her eyes. She sat up feeling something around her. The moment she took it off she shivered from the cold air. "Where am I?" Riku squinted her eyes still feeling tired.

Riku got up with the thing tightly around her. "Niwa-kun." Riku watched as Daisuke came up to her from the river.

"Here." Daisuke held a canteen.

"Um, thanks." Riku drank and found the water icy cold.

"Sorry, but there isn't anything warm to eat or drink."

"No, it's alright." Riku tried to warm herself up by tightening her grip around the coat she had on, while doing this she noticed something. Mud all over her shoes and socks… and even Daisuke looked dirty. "N-Niwa-kun?"

"Yes? Harada-san?" Daisuke smiled innocently standing in the river, washing the mud off.

"Last night… what happened? I-I, I can't seem to remember." Riku didn't know how to organize her thought. Riku watched him having a serious face but disappeared like a ghost.

"Nothing, it rained a lot, but we were inside the cave." Daisuke began rubbing his arm. "So we were alright." Daisuke tried to climb back up to where the cave was.

"Here I'll help." Riku grabbed his arms.

"No wait, I'm fi-argh!" Riku and Daisuke screamed as they both fell into the river.

"Harada-san? Are you alright?" Daisuke blushed seeing the position they were in. Daisuke could feel Riku's body against his since the water made their clothes suck onto their bodies like a wet suit.

Riku face turned hot red.

"Harada-san, I'm sorry it was an-." Slap.

A little moment later…

"It-it-it-iiit… that hurt." Daisuke rubbed his face. He didn't really blame Riku for hitting him, but the reason that happened was… "Last night. I heard her." Daisuke thought to himself and felt something on his hand. "Ah… this ring." He stared at it. "It couldn't be." Daisuke rubbed his arms feeling a little soar from carrying something for a long while.

"Niwa-kun? Let's go." Daisuke turned to see Riku in her swimsuit. Daisuke blushed, remembering what it felt like a minute ago.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Riku turned her face walking away.

"Ah, sorry. Let's go then." Both of them got ready to find their way back.

"Today the class supposed to go swimming by the waterfall near the base of the mountain so, if we follow this river in the map. We should be able to meet up with them." Daisuke trailed his finger down the path they would be going.

"Okay let's hurry then." Riku grabbed her things and immediately began to walk down the river.

"Ah, Harada-san. Wait for me." Daisuke grabbed his things to quickly follow.

Riku couldn't shake that thought last night. It felt real, but felt like a dream at the same time.

"Your swimsuit looks good on you." Daisuke complemented Riku in her orange two-piece.

'What is he thinking right now?' Riku thought suspiciously.

"I've never really seen the others wearing different swimsuits before." Daisuke was just trying to make casual conversation, but Riku took it in a little naughty direction.

* * *

0805 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Haru-Sora – Golden Friends

* * *

"Do you think it's really okay that we don't help looking?" Few of the girls chattered in the changing room.

"Riku should be alright. I mean, Niwa-kun is with her right?"

"Yeah, but still… do you think she'll be alright with Niwa-kun?" Some of the girls giggled.

Saehara could hear them outside as they passed by. "Hm… I wonder if she'll be alright."

"Ah don't worry so much. I mean, how incapable can Daisuke be?" Sekimoto laughed. Suddenly both had a very gloomy look. "They're doomed."

"Don't judge him so quickly."

"Ah? Hiwatari-kun? When did you come?" Saehara jumped hearing Satoshi's voice.

"I was standing her waiting for you to enter the cafeteria. All of us would like some breakfast." A group of students were grumbling why nobody was moving.

"Ah shut up, going in already." Saehara and Sekimoto grabbed their meager breakfast. "Jeez, food here sucks." Saehara suddenly felt the glare of the cafeteria lady. "I mean, it's so good I could just suck on the plate." Sekimoto watched in amusement seeing Saehara in cold sweat.

"Hey, but Daisuke can't be that unreliable right?" Sekimoto bit into his toast.

"Well I don't know, but at least we get to go swimming." Saehara drank some milk.

"Yeah, all the girls must have their swimsuits underneath their clothes."

"PPrrrfffFF!" Saehara suddenly sprayed milk on Sekimoto's face.

"Mio-san... in a swim suit." Saehara was having many vivid images.

"Ta-Takeshi…" Sekimoto twitched and feeling violated… infested with Saehara's germs. Saehara suddenly ran off, to prepare his camera no doubt.

"Towel?" Satoshi handed to Sekimoto.

"Thanks." Sekimoto looked shaken… more disgusted.

"The instructors said to get ready. We're heading to the falls right now." Satoshi said raising his voice letting the room here him.

"Okay!" Some girls tried to sound cute to Satoshi. Satoshi looked moribund hearing those cute voices.

'What is this guy?' Sekimoto thought.

Anyways, the class got everything ready to go to the falls near the mountain. The hike wasn't rigorous as the previous one, but still it was a cold morning.

"Ah-choo." Mio sneezed.

"Oh Mio-san, you mustn't catch cold. Here, wear this jacket." Saehara zoomed in on his chance.

"Hey! That's my jacket moron!"

"Oh thank you very much." Mio took a step back.

"Don't worry, if you catch a cold. I'll suck it out myself!" Mio blushed wondering if Saehara would do what he said he would. "Best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else, right Mio-chan?" Saehara was trying to hide his blush with a smile.

"Oh look at the snake looking down at his meal." Some of the girls giggled watching Saehara.

"Can we really be going to take a swim while Niwa-san and Harada-san is lost out there?" The teacher argued with the counselor.

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean there's a man with her right? What's there to worry and the others are searching down the river as we speak." The counselor tried to calm the class' teacher.

"Hey, hey, I think I can hear the falls!" Risa shouted to everyone.

The air suddenly became quiet with everyone trying to listen for the falls. "Ah! I hear it! It's just over those rocks!"

"Good hearing. Haru Falls is just right around here." The counselor guided them around to a giant pool below the falls. "But this is pretty unique place." As the counselor said this some of the boys began to gag from drinking the water.

"Eh? Is the water poisonous?" Someone shouted.

"Actually, it's the temperature." The counselor smiled handing a small cup of the water to the teacher. "Try."

The teacher took a sip, but immediately sprayed it out.

"Huh? What can temperature do to taste?" Some students decided to take a sip themselves, but all of them spat it back out looking disgusted.

"You guessed it, the water is lukewarm, neither hot nor cold." The counselor began to laugh.

"But how can it be like this?"

"This river has few geothermal patches here and there along the river." The students gave some "oh's" and "ah's".

"There's a good size geothermal spot near the falls so the water is lukewarm at the edge of the lake. So if the deeper you go, the warmer the water is."

"So it's almost like a hot spring then." As soon as Satoshi said this everyone's eyes gave a glint with one meaning, but two individuals had a different thought.

"Must… commit… evil… acts…" Satoshi turned to see Saehara and Sekimoto with a malevolent look on their faces.

"You wouldn't dare." Satoshi gave a glare back.

"It's two against one. We got nothing to lose eh Sekimoto?" Both grinned. "Now… hold still while we…carry- oh crap! No! What the heeeeell!"

"Takeshi! Whaa? No-no-no! Whooaaa-aaaaaah!"

Kr-Splash. Satoshi dusted his hands while the two delinquents took a belly flop dip in the pool.

"Oh, I didn't know Hiwatari-kun was so strong."

"Who knew? He was so cool!"

"He was so hot showing his strength." The girls kept mumbling about Satoshi's sex appeal.

"Okay, those two are in. What about everyone else?" The counselor threw his shirt off and jumped in with the two… from atop the rock near the pool, which is pretty high up.

"C'mon!" The counselor jumped in making a giant splash, hitting some of the students.

* * *

0912 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Atop Haru Falls – Leap of Faith

* * *

Riku hummed peacefully floating atop the river. "This feels so nice." Riku smiled till she felt herself bump into something. "Ah, Niwa-kun? Are we almost there?" Riku paddled her feet.

"Not yet, I don't hear the falls yet." Daisuke was also floating down the river with Riku. Daisuke and Riku felt at peace letting the river make the trip for them.

"Ah, sun." Riku closed her eyes feeling the sun glaring through the tree tops.

Daisuke smiled seeing her acting cute.

"The water feels so good." Riku sighed in pleasure.

"Yeah, I wonder why the water is so warm. It wasn't like this up river."

"Maybe we're just lucky." Both laughed.

Riku suddenly stood up. "Can we stop here for a sec?" Riku asked out of the blue.

"Huh? But we're almost there."

"Just wait here alright? And don't follow me!" Riku got out of the river and shivered a bit from the cold air. "You better not peek!" Riku shouted before she walked into the forest.

"Don't peek?" Daisuke wondered what she meant.

'Daisuke, Daisuke. I guess you are just a little boy when it comes down to it.' Dark pitied the innocent middle school kid.

"Dark? What do you mean?" Daisuke was so confused it wasn't funny.

'C'mon Daisuke, you should at least know by her reaction.' Dark wasn't even smiling anymore.

"I'm serious Dark, why would Harada-san run off like that?" Daisuke grumbled.

'Like a men, women have to go, too… Daisuke.' Dark chuckled waiting for Daisuke to get the message.

"Have to… go?" Daisuke suddenly blushed. Now it suddenly made sense. "How could I be so dense?" Daisuke cried waterfall of tears at his own ignorance.

'Yes, yes. Admitting it is the first step to becoming a man.' Dark pitied again.

"You're not helping Dark!" Daisuke sank down in the river again.

'Ha-ha-ha. But she did look cute in her swim suit huh?' Dark said absentmindedly.

"Mm… yeah." Daisuke pictured it in his head, Riku coming out of the cave earlier in the two-piece. He'd never really seen Riku act timid like that before… well before she suddenly got angry.

'Jealousy is poison' Dark whispered to himself.

Daisuke felt his heart beating a little hard. "What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking like this." Daisuke scratched his head, laughing it off. He looked down into the water to see his reflection.

"WUUAAAAAAGH!"

Daisuke began frantically digging in his bag and found the item. He looked into the mirror to see Dark. "What happened? When did I transform?"

'I should be asking that question! Let me take over! I could really romance someone right now.' Dark tried to switch places.

"No-no! Harada-san might come back anytime!" Daisuke began searching for Risa's picture.

"Niwa-kun! What happened?" Daisuke could hear Riku coming back.

"Hah! Found it!" Daisuke looked at Risa's picture and closed his eyes but still saw Dark's hair. "Wha? How come I'm not changing?"

'Poor Daisuke, my DNA has to react with the person I love.' Dark forcefully kicked Daisuke out of the pilot seat.

"Ah… now that I have control, I'll just…" Dark stared at the picture, but a quick sight of a girl flashed in his mind.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku came to the river seeing Daisuke standing there with a picture. "Did something happen?" Riku looked a bit worried.

"Oh!" Daisuke quickly hid the picture. "Nothing I just uh… slipped and almost lost the bag. Sorry!" Daisuke tried to think where he could hide the picture.

Riku noticed he was hiding something. "What is that?" Riku looked at him with sharp eyes. "It better not be mine, right?"

It suddenly hit Daisuke. Riku put her things inside Daisuke's bag so it wouldn't get wet. Could the situation get any possibly worst…? I think it could.

"Let me see it now!" Riku tried to grab it behind Daisuke's back.

"No, wait! It's mine! Really!" Daisuke didn't know how to keep Riku away.

'C'mon! Make a move on her!" Dark was acting like a naughty fox.

Daisuke moaned inside, he didn't need Dark giving him even more trouble. "Harada-san, it's really nothing important!"

"Then why are you trying to hide it?" Riku made another grab but slipped and pushed both of them underwater.

Both resurfaced, spitting water. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." Riku looked to see Daisuke lost whatever the item was. "Was it really… yours?" Riku wondered.

Daisuke nodded.

Riku suddenly felt guilty and stupid. "I didn't mean to… I just thought-."

"No," Daisuke cut her off, "I don't need it anymore." Daisuke leaned back and floated on the water, imagining the picture floating off down the river. But something else bothered him even more.

"Seeing her face, the one I like most. She doesn't move my heart anymore." Daisuke ran his hands down his face. "Dark do you hear me?" Daisuke whispered.

'Huh? Did I miss something?' Dark muttered.

"Eh?" Daisuke suddenly felt like an actor in an empty house. "Dark… what have you been doing?"

'Oh? I get sleepy when you get all serious. It's more fun when you're screaming and laughing.' Dark snickered.

Daisuke suddenly dove underwater, while Riku watched in awkward curiosity seeing Daisuke act just the way he did moments ago. She was thinking he might be a little crazy.

Daisuke rose up next to her smiling again. "You must have thought I was weird right?" Riku blushed. "I didn't mean to get lost in my thoughts like that. Let's go find the others now."

Riku hid a small grin seeing Daisuke being his goofy happy self again.

"Huh?" Daisuke got out of the river.

"What is it?" Riku followed him.

"Can you hear it?" Daisuke stared down the river hearing a small sound.

"Falling water?" Riku wondered to herself.

"Waterfall?" Daisuke smiled.

"We're finally here!" Both began to run towards the falls while the roar of water got louder and louder. "There they are." Daisuke saw few of the students running at the edge of the pool below the falls.

"It's cold." A wind blew strong past the two.

"I bet it's much warmer in the water below." Daisuke smiled at Riku.

"Huh? Oh no! We're not jumping all the way down there!" Riku freaked.

"Are you scared of heights Harada-san?" Daisuke wondered.

"No! It's just… falling from heights is what scares me." Riku sat down wondering how to get out of her predicament. Riku suddenly saw Daisuke's hand.

"Do you trust me?" Daisuke smiled in assurance.

Riku frowned for a minute, but took his hand. "Yeah." Both walked up to the edge of the falls. Daisuke threw the bag down the falls knowing it'll be alright. Nobody knew that they were up atop the falls.

"Ready?"

"M-m-mm…" Riku wondered how Daisuke could be so calm.

"Don't be nervous." Daisuke squeezed Riku's hand. "I won't let you get hurt." Riku half turned her face feeling herself blush.

"On the count of three," Daisuke and Riku got ready.

"One." Daisuke counted.

"Two." Riku whispered.

"Three!" Both shouted.

* * *

1126 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Haru Falls – May we drop in?

* * *

Splash!

"Huh? What was that?" Sekimoto turned seeing something floating towards them. "Hey, this is Niwa's isn't it?"

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Saehara popped from under the water. "Huh? Daisuke's bag?"

"Hey look up there!" Someone shouted and everyone looked at the top of the fall seeing two people who just jumped off.

"Daisuke!" Riku shouted, feeling her body beginning to fall. "Don't let go!" Riku shouted as she saw the water coming closer and closer.

"Don't worry!" Riku looked at Daisuke for a moment as he spoke. "I'll never let go!" Riku suddenly felt her heart jump into the skies.

"Cool!" Someone shouted seeing how big the splash was.

"Daisuke!" Saehara shouted seeing his friends before he hit the water.

"What! Niwa-san and Harada-san?" The teacher began swimming for her life towards where the two plunged in.

Daisuke and Riku resurfaced… but about 2 meters away from where everyone was looking for them. "Are you alright?" Daisuke looked worried seeing Riku coughing.

"Niwa-kun?" Daisuke listened carefully. "Can we do that again?" Both laughed feeling the rush of the fall fading away.

"Riku!" Risa suddenly latched onto her sister. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried something would happen to you!" Riku felt a bit weird with Risa being over-emotional with her while everyone is watching. Soon all the other girls began to crowd around Riku asking different questions.

"So, you two made it back. I'm not surprised." Daisuke turned to see Satoshi there with his stoic look on as usual.

"Hi Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Oi! Daisuke!" Takeshi grabbed Daisuke in a heaven or hell chokehold. "Where the hell have you been? Being all alone with a girl? What evil acts could you have done?" It seems Takeshi was handling his own way of getting revenge from Daisuke for making him worry. Daisuke feels the brotherly love.

"A-…air-rgh!" Daisuke was turning red… now purple.

"Hey, let go of him. He's really going to faint you know." Sekimoto watched with sweat rolling down his head, seeing Daisuke's twitching arm of desperation.

"Huh? Oi! Hey Daisuke!" Takeshi shook his friend but he was limp like a rag doll. "What's the matter with him?" Takeshi turned him around but freaked. "He's dead!" Takeshi dropped him in the water. Daisuke's body suddenly popped up. "Now he's a zombie!"

Everyone began to sweat seeing Takeshi being an idiot.

"Oh Daisuke! You alright?" Mio turn him around so she could see his face. "Don't worry! I'll kiss you and then you'll wake up!" Suddenly the whole class caught interest.

"Oh!" Takeshi suddenly had a look near death.

Mio's face got closer… and closer… and closer… and closer… then closer… then even a bit more closer… so close their nose now touching. Girls began to blush seeing the scene while the boys looked… ill-mannered.

"What do you think your doing?" Riku jammed her forehead into Mio's head.

"CPR!" Mio stuck out her tongue innocently.

"Well the victim didn't exactly drown!" Riku huffed.

"Does Riku want to give Daisuke CPR?" Mio smiled mischievously.

"W-w-w-wha-wha-w-…" Riku stammered feeling embarrassed.

"Teacher, Niwa-kun is really drowning now." Satoshi pointed out. Riku dropped him when Mio started her mind game.

After some bickering and laughs, Daisuke was dragged out of hot water to recover.

"Ah… remember that other time? Hiwatari-kun's CPR?" Some girls mumbled.

"Oh… I could still feel the stimulus."

"Aaaah!" Daisuke suddenly woke up.

"Oh, Niwa-kun. Good morning!" The girls giggled.

"That was fast."

"What the?" Daisuke looked around. "Phew, no CPR." Daisuke sighed in relief. "Ow… my head." Daisuke rubbed his head.

"Da-i-su-ke…"

Daisuke rubbed a sore spot but saw Takeshi had a giant bump on his forehead. "Saehara-kun? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Such power! This is the first time you actually hurt me! You actually hurt me!" Takeshi started his spar again.

"Ah leave Daisuke alone already!" Riku shouted.

"Stay out of this woman! This is among men!" Saehara laughed.

"Get away from me! Stop it! Stop it! Wuuaaagh!" Daisuke shouted.

Satoshi looked in mild amusement at his corner of the pool. "At least I can relieve some stress here." He relaxed in the hot pool. "Huh?" Feeling something touch him, he reached over and pulled a small yellow case. "What's this?" He opened it to find Risa's picture. "The younger twin?"

"Ah!" Satoshi almost jumped hearing a throng of shouts. "Hiwatari-kun is carrying around a picture of Risa-chan?"

Satoshi turned around seeing 7 girls. "No, I found it."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it!"

"We'll support your love!"

"I'll keep quiet!"

Satoshi began to sweat seeing them with smiles, but saw them like death was hanging over them while they left.

"So much trouble over a picture." Satoshi was about to throw it until he stopped. He flipped it open one more time seeing her. "…" He quickly pocketed it.

* * *

1649 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Secret Spot – Getting to know that infamous man

* * *

"No way, I'm not going back there!" Daisuke walked past the trees as usual to his little private spot.

'I order Daisuke! I'll be bored as hell just being with you asleep in the middle of the forest!' Dark shouted.

"Shout all you want but I'm not listening!"

'Daisuke!' Dark began probing his mind. 'Eh?' A brief image flashed in Daisuke's head. 'Hey... you had a dream that Satoshi guy was giving you CPR again huh?'

"Ah…" Daisuke blushed. "That was a nightmare."

'Heh-heh-heh, I bet you enjoyed it.' Dark had fun getting his vengeance.

"Shut up Dark!" Daisuke found the tent. "I'm supposed to return this before tomorrow morning." Daisuke groaned feeling it's almost time to leave. It had been fun for the past few days, well besides him and Riku falling into the river and all. But everything came out alright.

'Well you better hurry Daisuke.' Daisuke knew Dark was right.

"Daisuke?" When Daisuke popped his head in, he saw Riku lying there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that you Daisuke?"

"Harada-san!" Daisuke fell back. 'Ah…' Daisuke had that familiar burning feeling. 'I know I didn't. I couldn't have.' He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't respond to his command.

"Finally I get a chance to come out, eh Daisuke?" Dark smirked.

'Oh my gawd!' Daisuke screamed. 'Why right here and now of all the luck?' Daisuke was in utter panic that he couldn't even organize his thoughts.

"Daisuke I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought napping her for-." Riku suddenly saw Dark standing in front of the entrance. Riku stared for a sec and slipped back into the tent.

"Hm?" Dark thought how she was acting was peculiar. He poked his head in. "Are you feeling alright?" When he turned, Dark felt something soft yet firm whack him upside the head.

"Pervert!" Riku continuously whacked him. "Get away from me!"

"Hey, stop that!" Dark tried to defend himself from the non-lethal weapon.

"How the hell did you find Niwa-kun's tent? What are you even doing here? And what did you do to Niwa-kun?" Riku screamed freaking out, seeing Dark of all people.

"Oh? Daisuke?" Riku suddenly stopped hearing Dark say Daisuke's first name. "I tied him up, gagged him, and dropped him in a hole just outside." Dark pulled out feather, and the feather glowed with silent power.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku stepped on Dark's back as she went outside. She looked around and found a hole next to the tent and looked down to find… a rabbit with a tag saying "hi!"

"What…?" Riku opened the tent to see Dark peacefully relaxed inside.

"Where is he?" Riku shouted in anger.

"Oh? Why are you so worried? It's not like you like him right?" When Dark suddenly saw Riku going stiff he smirked. 'Bull's eye.'

'What? What are you doing Dark?' Daisuke blushed hearing Dark suddenly asking such an awkward question.

"Oh, almost forgot something." Dark pulled another feather and put it to his forehead. 'I think it's best that I speak to her alone Daisuke.'

'Dark? What are you doing? … Dark…' Dark felt Daisuke's conscious relaxing and now asleep.

"It's none of your business how I feel about him!" Riku tried to control herself.

"But it is, since he is my little brother." Dark smiled. 'More like cousins actually, but who's being technical?'

'Come on Riku, calm down girl. If he tries anything, you can always kick him.' Riku was trying to regain her composure.

"Hm I wonder why Daisuke would hang out with you. You're always being rude to me and hastily tagging me as a pervert. I wonder what Daisuke would think if he heard you say such things." Dark was kicking out the big guns.

"Shut up! You're nothing like Daisuke!" Riku shouted.

"You're absolutely right." Dark agreed, surprising Riku. "I'm not clumsy like him, I don't let people take advantage over me, I'm more popular than he could ever be, I can be with anybody I want to be, I'm more responsible than him, I'm more reliable than him," Riku fists shook hearing Dark make a mockery of Daisuke, "I'm… better than him."

"You're wrong!" Riku couldn't take it anymore. "That's not like him at all! It's not! He's caring, he's supportive, he's there for you when you need him, he'll think of others before himself, he's not selfish like you! He is reliable! He is responsible! You could never compare yourself to him! Daisuke will always be better than you!" Riku fell to her knees after shouting this. "Always… always better."

"That's the way you feel huh?" Dark said in a low tone. "I guess you really like him."

When Riku heard this, she felt something trail down her face. She felt as if her tears already answered her, how she felt about Daisuke.

"Do you mind listening to a story I have about myself?" Dark spoke very seriously. "I loved only one woman and only her from the moment of my existence until now. When I first met her, she was a very frail girl and not strong like you. But she always wanted to become stronger. I watched her. I don't know when but I began to have something growing inside my heart for this girl."

Riku listened quietly. She thought to herself maybe she had been a little hasty.

"She soon became a strong woman, and I found that I loved her when my time with her was short. I wondered why she would always try to work so hard and then she told me. She wanted to show me she was strong. That I wouldn't have to came and help her. I never really had a chance to confess to her, but in a way we knew how we felt for each other." Dark felt his heart beating in pain. "But I remember that day, 40 years ago, when I last saw her."

Riku wiped her tears. "I didn't mean… for you to bring painful… memories."

"Harada Riku," Dark looked at her with sincere eyes, "don't let your fear control you like it had done to me."

Riku bit her lip feeling her heart throb in pain, not knowing why.

Dark crawled over and exited the tent, standing next to Riku. "Well see you around." Riku looked up, and Dark suddenly felt his heart reacting again from a girl in his memories. Dark turned and began to leave. "Good Night."

Riku watched as Dark left but saw something interesting from Dark's head. "Red…?"

* * *

2142 Hours – April 14, 2011 

Bath House – Sudden Memories

* * *

"Jeez, can't they give me a break just for once?" Daisuke groaned with his small bucket full of bathing items and spare clothes. The guys kicked him because he smelled weird from the swim earlier. "Dark what happened?"

'It's for your own good that you don't know.' Dark said seriously.

"I don't like it. You're so serious all of a sudden." Daisuke opened the door the bath house. "Did you do anything to Harada-san?"

'No… but you should find out your true feelings.' Dark muttered.

"My true feelings?" Daisuke stood still for a second in thought. His feelings for Risa is gone. Without her, he can't transform now. But he transformed earlier. Daisuke groaned not able to put the pieces together, but a girl always came to mind to him quite frequently now. "So Harada-san is fine right?"

'Call her by her first name for once.' Dark slipped away from Daisuke's nagging questions.

Daisuke grumbled but thought for a second. "Her first name… Riku?"

Daisuke stepped inside the bathhouse. "Hope no one is here." Daisuke began to undress to hurry and get it over with.

'Don't forget to get in between the toes.' Dark hummed.

"Leave me alone." Daisuke grumbled walking into actual bath area. Daisuke got in the hot water pool. The past few days were supposed to be relaxing but that last event really tired him out. Daisuke leaned back letting the hot water melt his pains away. Feeling his conscious slipping without knowing, Daisuke still had someone troubling his mind. "Riku."

Daisuke felt himself falling asleep but ignored it and let himself slip into a quiet sleep. Daisuke dreamt about a memory long time ago. It was odd, he was watching himself.

"Mom?" Daisuke could see his whole family in a giant bathhouse. "Wait… this was… that time in 3rd grade." Daisuke laughed suddenly remembering. Takeshi, Masahiro, and Daisuke were running around splashing each other. It was a field trip… very odd one, but a memorable one nonetheless. Takeshi's dad couldn't come so Takeshi came with Daisuke, Daisuke's mom, Masahiro, and Masahiro's mom in the women's bathing area.

"Ah, Riku, Harada-san!"

Daisuke turned seeing himself waving towards two girls who looked very much alike. "Harada-san?" Daisuke looked and recognized them.

"C'mon! The hot water pool is right over here!"

Daisuke watched the scene. One of the younger girls who looked like Risa, she was excited and immediately ran to the pool, but the one that resembled Riku stood their looking very bashful.

"Are you okay? You look like a cherry." Daisuke smiled.

"Ah… I'm… I'm fine, Daisuke."

"Huh?" Daisuke suddenly sat up, waking up from his brief sleep. "Was… was that?" Daisuke shook his head. "…"

Daisuke thought for a moment. "She called me by my first name… not Niwa-kun. And… that would mean, we were really good friends right?" Daisuke looked down at his reflection in the water. "Why can't I remember, Riku?" Daisuke didn't hear the sliding door open and close, hearing the pit pats of footsteps.

"Sitting here won't help-" Daisuke stood up to see… Riku. "-me?" Both stared at each other for a long minute. "N-…Niwa-k-kun?" Both looked down and blushed.

KyaAAaaaAAaaaaAAA!

"No wait! I…" Daisuke sat back in the pool trying to hide his… uh… boy thing, while Riku is trying her best in the open tile floor.

"Stop looking!" Riku began throwing anything near reach: shampoo bottles, soap, plastic bath chairs, bath buckets, wood brushes, and other misc. bath items.

"I'm not… I… please calm down!"

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Riku slipped on a bar of soap. "Ah! Ow, ow…"

"Riku are you alright…?" Daisuke froze staring, feeling the blood rushing up to his head. Riku felt ten times worse knowing a certain someone is staring at her. "I said stop looking!" Riku grabbed a bath bucket, wind up, and the pitch.

BONG!

"Ah?" Riku stopped trying to cover herself to see Daisuke hanging over the small wall around the hot water pool. "Daisuke!" She saw blood dripping and quickly ran up to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I mean I was but not make you bleed!" When she raised him up, he had a giant bump on his forehead, but his nose was bleeding.

"Eh?" Riku began to sweat. She suddenly looked down seeing her body exposed. "Kya!" She tried to cover herself again but suddenly let go Daisuke's head, which dropped and hit the tiled floor.

"Niwa-kun!"

After some time…

Riku blushed feeling completely embarrassed. "Why did he have to be here of all the places?" Riku washed her body, but her mind more occupied with someone lying unconscious on the other side of the small wall that was in front of her.

" Groan …"

Riku suddenly jumped hearing him coming to.

"What happened? Harada-san?"

"I'm over here and don't look!" Riku tried to control the stammer in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peek or… look… I…" Daisuke felt like a pervert, wiping the blood from his nose.

"It's alright, just drop it." Riku filled a bucket and washed the soap off her body. "You came to bathe right?" Riku said this not hearing anything from the other side, but heard him turn on the small shower on his side.

Both sat and bathed silently. It was one of the most awkward moments for Daisuke and Riku. On the other side of this small wall was the other person naked and bathing. Who wouldn't be blushing and feeling a bit exposed?

"Um, Harada-san?" Daisuke decided to take some guts and be a man.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream before you came in." Daisuke felt a bit stupid, but it was better than being quiet this entire time. "I dreamt about a field trip long time ago."

Riku thought to herself, wondering how he can talk in their current situation.

"We all went to a bathhouse, the whole class with our parents. I don't know why, but I suddenly remember that." Daisuke laughed nervously. "But I remember something, we were all real good friends."

Riku felt her heart twist in pain.

"I just wonder why I can't remember much about you Riku." Daisuke didn't know how much pain Riku was feeling at the moment. Daisuke didn't hear any response and decided it was better to be quiet.

After a few more minutes Daisuke got up and left. Riku turned her head not to look. Riku couldn't hold it anymore. "Why am I crying? Why does my chest feel so heavy?" Riku got up also finishing her bath.

Riku entered the locker rooms quickly drying and changing into her clean clothes. She sighed feeling a bit better after a nice bath. She opened the door.

"Harada-san."

Riku froze seeing Daisuke waiting outside.

"I thought I should um… walk you back to your room."

Riku smiled. "Thanks, Niwa-kun."

* * *

0915 Hours – April 15, 2011 

Riku's Cabin – The Bus… go zoom-boom-boom-boom!

* * *

"Riku! Riku! Waku up!"

Riku moaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you sleep last night?" Risa tapped her feet in agitation.

"What's wrong Risa?" Riku hugged her pillow.

"I heard Dark is coming again and I might miss him!"

Riku began to sweat knowing her sister was in a 'Dark' frenzy at the moment. "Hum… Niwa-kun." Riku couldn't get him out of her mind. She felt her heart beating ravenously by just saying his name. "Why am I feeling like this?" Riku was so depressed she couldn't see the answer dangling in front of her.

"Riku! Hurry and pack up!"

Riku sighed as she eventually getting everything together. Time passed, Riku dragged her things into the foyer of the main cabin. Everyone was there chatting and messing around, but she felt like a lead weight was inside her head.

"Riku!" Risa tried to keep her sister awake, but her efforts were futile

Riku leaned back in her chair finally feeling some sleep come to her.

"Hey Daisuke! C'mon tell me, why were looking so flushed when you came back?" Takeshi whispered vigorously. Masahiro had a face saying he was very interested as well.

"Bug off, it's none of your business!" Daisuke tried to escape.

"Daisuke! We won't let you escape until you tell us who it was!"

Daisuke froze in cold fear if they ever found out whom it was. "I'm telling you, it's nothing!"

"Okay everyone! The bus is here! Get ready now!" The teacher waved with an enthusiastic surge of energy.

"Was it Risa-chan? Hum?" Takeshi had an evil, evil smile.

"Riku! C'mon!" Risa tried to wake her sister

"Ah! Mio-chan! Hey Daisuke, hurry it up!" Takeshi was following Mio frantically.

"Um… Harada-san?" Daisuke walked up to the twins.

"Niwa-kun! Perfect timing! Can you help Riku up?" Risa clapped her hands.

"Eh?" Daisuke looked confused.

"Just help her into the bus!" Risa just grabbed all of her and her sister's luggage and ran for the bus. "I'm counting on you!"

Daisuke just gaped. "But…" Daisuke turned to Riku sleeping. "Oh man, Harada-san." Daisuke tried to wake her.

"H-huh?" Riku leaned forward but falling headfirst.

"Ah! Harada-san!" Daisuke caught her and somehow got her to stand up. "What's wrong? Did you sleep last night?" Daisuke helped her walk towards the bus.

"Ung… sleepy." Riku couldn't think, too tired.

"Niwa-san, what's wrong with Harada-san?" The teacher helped them up the bus steps.

"I dunno. She just seems really tired."

"Take her to the back of the bus, let her sleep there." The teacher asked the students to clear the aisle.

"Yes." Daisuke made his way towards the back end of the bus, but feeling quite a few stares on the way.

"They've been hanging around a lot together."

"Wonder what they did when they were lost."

"Did Riku do anything to him?"

Daisuke felt embarrassed hearing his classmate's whispers. "Come on Harada-san, you just need to sit down now."

Riku somehow in her semi-conscious state got in her seat.

"Okay everyone here right?" The teacher did a head count. "Now, we're off!"

Creeeaaaak-POP! Aaaah!

"We're alright!" the bus driver huffed.

Mooaaan-CRACK-pOp! Waaaaah!

"I think we're alright!" The bus driver puffed while everyone began to pray for his or her safety.

Daisuke held onto Riku so she wouldn't hurt herself again.

"Aw… your so sweet Niwa-kun." One of Riku's friends watched.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke took off his trench coat and covered Riku with it to keep her warm.

"You're acting so cute, catering to her needs." They began to laugh. "Harada-san asked me to help her alright?"

"You mean Risa?"

"Yeah."

"Well you didn't have to, but you did." Riku's friends giggled.

"I…" Daisuke got stuck in words.

Bu-bump!

Riku's head fell comfortably on Daisuke's shoulder when the bus hit a pothole. Daisuke instinctively grabbed her. Suddenly, Daisuke dared not look forward for the rest of the trip, sensing grins and stares… maybe even some fingers.

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" Daisuke sighed at his predicament.

"Niwa-kun…"

"Huh?" Daisuke turned hearing his name. Riku murmured in her sleep. Daisuke sighed deciding to sleep himself. With Takeshi around, nobody can get good sleep.

* * *

1410 Hours – September 1, 2002 

Harada Residence – Happy Birthday

* * *

"Riku! Come on! Mom and Dad want us to be home right now!" Risa tried her hardest to hurry her sister back home.

"What's the big rush?" Riku couldn't understand why here mom and dad sent her to pick something up at the bakery. "We shouldn't hurry like this! What if we drop whatever is inside this box!"

Risa suddenly stopped and actually listened.

"Are you okay?" Riku now looked very concerned. Everything was so freaky today.

"No! Nothing! I just wanted to watch something really badly back at home!" Risa thought up quickly.

Risa hummed, feeling even more suspicious.

The twins came around the corner to see cars parked everywhere in front of the house, inside and outside the metal fence and gates.

"Eh? Who're all these people?" Riku looked surprised.

Risa just giggled and looked very impatient. "Hurry! Let's get inside!" Risa pulled harder and opened the door.

"It's pitch black, what's going on Risa?" After finishing those words, the lights turned on, revealing a horde of people with party hats on.

"Happy birthday Riku!" Riku almost fell off her feet suddenly seeing all these people.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Riku's father caught her before she actually fell over and hurt herself. "My, my, you forgot about you birthday didn't you?"

Bunch of Riku's friends circled around her, wishing a happy birthday.

"You should have seen it!"

"You were really surprised huh?"

"You can remember anything except yourself!"

Riku blushed feeling a lot of attention centered towards her. "I was wondering why everyone was acting a bit strange." Riku smiled ruefully.

"Now your presents!" Someone shouted.

"Not yet! We still have the cake!" Riku's mom brought in a large decorated cake. Strawberries, melon, kiwi, and more assorted decoration were dotted on the cake. Riku's eyes lit up seeing how good the cake looked.

"Go on, blow out the candles." Riku's dad lifted her up so she could blow. With a quick "pyu", everyone clapped and took pictures.

Riku played happily with her friends until someone asked her a question. "Hey Riku, are you really leaving for a long time?"

"Yeah, my dad and me are going down south. But don't worry, I don't think I'll be gone too long." Riku didn't want to stay away from her friends.

"Too bad you have to leave soon."

Riku gave a timid laugh.

"Riku-chan! Time to open up your present!" Riku heard her mom call her and ran wondering wait gifts she may have gotten. The first box was a fluffy, frilly dress.

"Kyaa! That matches with the dress grandpa got me for my birthday!" Risa shouted.

Riku smiled and turned to the next gift and then the next, gradually opening each one. "Thank so much everyone!" Riku loved all the gifts she gotten.

"Ah wait! We have a late one!" An old man ushered a young boy forward.

"Sorry! I kind of put it on the wrong table." Daisuke blushed at his silly mistake.

Riku suddenly felt her face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Go on! Open it." Daisuke urged handing her a small box wrapped beautifully, most likely by Daisuke's mom, who is waving with lotsa energy.

Riku opened the wrapping to find a small box with a wind up key on the side. She looked up at Daisuke and back at the box and began turning the key making a "crick-crick" sound with every turn. When Riku stopped winding it, the most soothing melody filled her ears, but what surprised her was the little box opening by itself and what was inside.

Daisuke smiled with a big toothy grin seeing her happy face.

Riku saw a little bear with its paw up as if greeting her spinning on a little carousal disk that rose up with the lid. She watched it with fascination until the song slowed. She watched the little bear slowly return inside the music box with the lid slowly closing shut.

"Where did you buy such a thing?" One of Riku's relatives wondered.

"Actually, Daisuke here made it." Daisuke's grandpa patted him with a proud smile hidden under his beard.

"But grandpa and dad helped me out a lot." Daisuke countered.

"Nonsense, you did all the work. We just told you how to do it." Daisuke's dad ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Why are you being so modest for?"

"Th-thank you" Riku walked away feeling her face is about to burn up from the heat she was emitting.

"That's such a nice present!" Riku's friend pointed at the music box.

"Hey!" Takashi walked in out of nowhere.

"Eh, you're the kid that lost my bear." Riku glared at him.

"Oh! Don't look at me like that or I might do something you don't want me to do." Takashi said in singsong with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Riku didn't like him ever since that missing bear scenario.

"You like Daisuke don't you?" Takashi whispered getting a flush out of Riku.

"Y-y-y-you wouldn't." Riku stammered.

"Oooi! Daaaii-sukeee!" Takashi waved.

Riku panicked noticing Daisuke really was coming.

"Riku? What did he say?" Riku's friends wondered what was going on.

"Yeah Saehara-kun?" Daisuke looked as oblivious as ever.

"Harada-augh!" Takashi groaned feeling his sore foot.

"Don't you dare!" Riku challenged him.

Takashi smiled. "Harada-san here, woops!" Takashi pulled his foot making Riku miss and slip. Daisuke quickly caught her before she fell but… crack

Riku's heart sank seeing Daisuke's present in pieces all over the floor. Riku didn't dare move, but watched as Daisuke pick up bits and pieces.

"Don't worry, I can fix it." Daisuke tried to comfort her, but Riku could only see that evil little grin Takashi showed without any care in the world.

Riku bit her lip bracing herself to what she's about to say. "I hate you!" she shouted in Daisuke's face.

Takashi evil grin changed to surprise. Takashi looked at his friend seeing surprise written all over his face.

Riku ran past him with her friends following close behind.

"Riku!"

* * *

2100 Hours – April 15, 2011 

Azumano Bus Terminal – Painful Memories

* * *

Riku opened her eyes slowly seeing Daisuke's face.

"You're awake now."

Riku bolted up surprising Daisuke. "Where are we?" Riku had to control herself almost feeling her tears about to show.

"Um… we just arrived at the terminal." With that said, the bus stopped with a loud creak-pop.

"Thank you." Riku got up immediately leaving Daisuke's side.

Daisuke looked curiously at Riku wondering what happened.

Riku quickly got out already seeing the butler taking her and Risa's belongings. "Ah, good evening. I've parked just to the side." The butler led her and Risa to the car. Riku quickly entered the car covering her eyes feeling her tears escaping.

"Eh? Riku? What's wrong?" Risa wondered seeing Riku act strangely.

"Nothing, I guess I'm still tired." Riku faked rubbing her eyes, acting like she was still sleepy.

"That's really odd, you were asleep the whole time! Sounded like you were dreaming, too. It was a long trip since they were checking the bus since it started making a lot of weird noises." Risa talked a bit more about what happened while Riku was out.

Riku sighed looking out the window to see Daisuke looking at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. Riku quickly turned her face trying to hide her face. 'What is wrong with me? Every time I look at him.' Riku felt the car beginning to move.

Riku stayed silent throughout the ride, listening to Risa's stories during the trip they had.

The car finally arrived at home. Riku quickly went to her room falling on her bed feeling so tired but restless. "What was that dream I had?" Riku remembered every single detail of it, even the one at the park when it rained. "Why does my chest hurt so much?" Rubbing her hand to her heart.

Riku turned only to see her bear sitting on her desk. She blushed only to have the bear remind her of someone who's holding a lot of weight in her heart.

Riku quickly got up and took the bear and searched under her bed for her treasure box. She pulled it out and dusted the top before opening it. As she placed the bear back in its place something caught her eye that made her heart jump.

She slowly reached for it with shaking hands, pulling out the little object that she suddenly so clearly recognize. She gulped as she slowly turned the key on the side, hearing the same winding noise so long ago.

When she let go, the music began the tears that slowly started to flow from her eyes down to her face. Riku covered her mouth trying to keep in her cries and hiccups. 'It wasn't a dream. It was real. It was real!' Riku remembered what she said to Daisuke. 'I hurt Daisuke…'

Riku fell over, leaning on her bedside unable to hold herself up. Riku knew, only a fool would try to deny their feelings when it was this obvious.

"Daisuke, I love you."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone knows the drill so I won't get the hell sued out of me. I do not own DN Angel and any product that is related to it. Unless I bought it of course… like my DN Angel wall scroll!

* * *

Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! I finally took the time to finish this! Oh my gawd!

Well I think it's safe to say that I have very grumpy readers out their and I only have to blame my own laziness and other B.S. crap for that. Mostly playing video games but who cares eh? Heh-heh… I'm actually really nervous if someone hates me for taking this long. Many sincere apologies. Hell I'm writing this five in the morning currently for crying out loud!

Well I have one thing to say about California though; it has messed up my language problem. I can't go one day without here a curse. Sheet, fook, dang, beach, and of course I'm using alternate spelling since I would like to avoid parents wondering what the hell I'm writing.

Sigh, Well I have a little bit of an idea what to write and the next one… probably will take me half a year at this rate eh? Better give me lots of encouragement. It actually does help.

Now for my infamous Review feedback!

A: Well it's good I got another addict… just kiddin'! Glad you like it! And to all you readers out there I'll give you a little candy to think with, I'm going to end this with a bang! A hell of a bang! Probably ugh… I don't know… 40 pages of writing? Approx. 30,000 words maybe? I don't know.

Dowsett: No need to say that, we all have our own interest no matter how much we think each other is wrong. I guess some girls get that stimulant when they think of a guy on top of a guy. Ugh, as a guy personally, that creeps the hell out of me.

Neow-chan: I think you're amazing, too!

Lizzy: I think that was suspense?

Kemious: Sorry I shortened! I'm trying to balance and get to the really important screens but also put in some fillers to cool down between key events. Did that make sense? Well the point being, I'm trying okay!

Tetsusagai: Shortened also! I updated! Woo-hoo! Lalalalala!

AnimeFan: I'm an anime fan, too! You can tell I don't really know what to say!

Sweet-pika: ugh… hell too short to put any feedback! Sorry!

AnimeVietGrl: Thanks for the multiple reviews!

Broken Brain: If I did own it, I'd be living it on Hawaii right now with all the cash that came in from the manga books, anime DVD, and art books, and lets not forget the merchandise… blah blah bla…

YumiAngel: Glad you think my fic is of great value to your heart… if it even goes that far. Which I hope it does! Smile!

Okay I'm done! I see the sun coming up! Good night!

Review me for more effective production time right now! only!


	7. Phase 007

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 007 – Ripped from the inside out

* * *

0700 Hours – April 18, 2011 

Niwa Home – Everyday I want to see you

* * *

"Ah… it's a nice morning." Daisuke sighed at his room's balcony.

"Dai-sweetie! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Emiko cried up into Daisuke room.

"I'm coming!" Daisuke called back and took a quick glance and lingered towards a familiar house.

"Oh this is very pleasant." Grandpa Daiki said with content as he sipped his warm tea.

"Why is that Dad?" Kosuke set his chopsticks down and went for the bowl of miso soup.

"It's very rare for Daisuke to enjoy a slow morning breakfast with us. I haven't felt like this in ages." Grandpa's cheek reddened in a gooey feeling.

"Yeah… usually I'll be running late for school." Daisuke remembered when his night job deprives him of sleep which result of the late-for-school-panic-run.

"Well it's good you slept in early last night, cause I made lotsa things to energize you after you're wonderful trip!" Emiko brought a bowl full of rice the size of Daisuke's head. Kosuke and Daiki began to sweat at the sight.

"Ah, that's a little… much mom." Though feeling a little overwhelmed, Daisuke smiled enjoying a simple meal that he haven't been able to enjoy for a long, long time.

"Now Daisuke, be sure to be home by 5 o'clock, okay honey?" Emiko cried from the same window as Daisuke left for school.

"Did you send another note?" Daisuke sighed inside.

"No! We thought we should go out together! All of us! So be home by then!" Emiko retreated into the home leaving Daisuke curious and anxious to get back home when he's just 10 steps away from it.

"Ah! I'll be late for school!" Daisuke quickly turned and ran.

Near the school, a shorthaired girl could be seen slowly pedaling on her bike as she got nearer and nearer to the open school gates. Riku sighed as she tried to get the sleepy daze out of her head.

'I couldn't sleep a wink.' Riku groaned. 'I just kept thinking and thinking…' Riku tried to push down that feeling that was trying to overflow, but also failed to notice the sounds of quickly approaching feet until.

Smack!

"Ah… that hurt." Daisuke rubbed his nose as he hit the ground. 'That was really careless of me.' Daisuke scolded himself.

"Yeah it is!" Riku cried… in pain?

"Huh? Riku!" Daisuke quickly got up and looked around finding out what happened. He was running then he bumped into Riku around the corner while he was running for the gate… in a tunnel vision state remembering he didn't even see her. "Are you alright Harada-san?"

"Uuun." Riku groaned as she pushed the bike off her leg. Daisuke quickly helped her and when he took her hand. Riku suddenly recoiled.

"I'm fine! I can get up on my own!" Riku said a little too harshly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't… mean to." Daisuke scratched his head nervously.

Riku felt a pang of guilt as she tried not to look at him. She put her hands to the ground trying to stand up until electricity just spiked through her ankle. 'This pain, hurt too much to move.'

"Are you hurt?" Daisuke tried to get closer, but Riku tried to move away.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I can get up!" Riku quickly pick herself up but fell forward right into Daisuke's arms. Riku's face lit up like a Christmas light. 'Daisuke.' Riku could feel her heart racing like it was in a marathon… two marathons.

"Harada-san, did you hurt your ankle?" Daisuke tried to concentrate on his own problem feeling Riku's body against his. I mean he's about to be in high school so the girls in has class would be growing but… Daisuke felt like he was about to change any moment.

Dong!… Dong!… Dong!…

Both suddenly looked up hearing the school bell ring. "Oh no! We're late!" Daisuke cried, but when he moved he felt Riku's grip tighten as she winced in pain. "Hurry, I'll take you to the nurses office."

Riku was about to bite back bitterly if Daisuke tries to hurry her when she's in so much pain, until she felt herself being picked up. "Ah! W-wait! I must be heavy!" Riku grimaced.

"Don't worry, I'll get your bike after I take you to the office." Daisuke entered the school gates.

"Th-… thanks..." Riku whispered.

"No problem." Daisuke replied but was actually wrestling with himself not to change feeling something particular on his back.

* * *

1305 Hours – April 18, 2011 

School Atrium – The two sisters

* * *

"Hey, you were actually late today huh Daisuke?" Saehara smiled with his special homemade lunch.

"I couldn't help it okay?" Daisuke got his lunch his mom made.

"Well at least you got excused for the first 30 minutes of class." Sekimoto looked at his small lunch compared to his best friends. "Share?" Sekimoto smiled. Both Daisuke and Saehara nodded helping their friend out.

"After school cleaning duties." At a price. Saehara grinned.

"Grr, right." Sekimoto tried to hide his frown.

"Niwa-kun!" The boys turned seeing Risa coming towards them.

"We'll go on ahead." Saehara patted Daisuke before he and Sekimoto slipped off.

"Something wrong Harada-san?" Daisuke asked curious.

"Can you do me a favor Niwa-kun?" Daisuke looked at a small wrapped lunch and flinched remembering Risa's cooking.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Risa pouted. "For your information, our mom made this for us!" Risa said proudly.

"Oh. That's good." Daisuke kicked himself at his poor choice of words.

"Anyways," Risa didn't notice. "Could you take this to Riku for me?"

"Eh?" Risa shoved the wrapped lunch into Daisuke's hands. "Eeh!" Before Daisuke could even say anthying, Risa already left.

Daisuke looked up at the sign that said 'infirmary'. "Why didn't I say anything?" Daisuke let his head drop feeling stupid.

Daisuke slowly turned the knob but found it locked. "Hello?" He looked around not seeing anyone. "Maybe she left for lunch?" Daisuke quickly unlocked it and entered. "Harada-san? Harada-san?" Daisuke called for Riku. He walked past a curtain and stared at the sight.

Riku looked at Daisuke, as she was halfway through a window with her ankle wrapped up in a bandage. "Um where're you going Harada-san?" Riku looked at him with shock and embarrassment.

"Niwa-kun… why." Riku slipped but caught her by the hand before she fell out the window. But both fell down on the infirmary floor in a mess.

"Ah is your foot alright?" Daisuke carefully sat her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riku let Daisuke help her back onto the bed. "What are you doing here?" Riku looked at him suspiciously.

"Me? Ah, well… you see." Daisuke suddenly clapped. "I remember now." Daisuke quickly picked up his and Riku's lunch. "Harada-san asked me to bring this to you." Daisuke handed to Riku her lunch.

"Geez, that Risa. Too lazy to even bring me my lunch huh?" Riku looked at the thing annoyed.

"Well I'll be going then." Daisuke turned to leave.

"Hey, wait… wait a sec." Riku called out quickly. "Can… can you keep me company?" Riku didn't look at him.

"Um… ah..." Daisuke began to sweat.

'Oh, Daisuke, a romantic lunch for two huh?' Dark snickered inside Daisuke's mind.

"Why now of all times." Daisuke whispered.

"Is it a bother?" Riku said a little disappointed.

"Huh? No, no! Of course I'll have lunch with you!" Daisuke slowly approached the bed and sat beside her.

Both sat silent, opened their lunches and began to eat, but Daisuke suddenly felt something… nothing dangerous but more… mischievous. He looked down at his lunch to find one of this shrimps missing; looking up he saw Riku with a shrimp disappearing behind her lips. "Hey! You could ask." Daisuke smiled suddenly feeling the tension disappearing.

"Please?" Riku winked her cheeks reddening prettily.

"What do you have? I want a fair trade." Daisuke looked over to see some egg rolls.

"You want 'em? Come and get 'em." Riku giggled, trying to hide her egg rolls from Daisuke's stomach.

As they both laughed, both had the same yet subtle thought. I wish we could be like this forever.

* * *

1840 Hours – April 18, 2011 

Restaurant – So it really was a job!

* * *

"That was good." Daisuke smiled as he popped a complimentary peppermint into his mouth.

"Mm… those Korean buffets are delicious." Kosuke fiddled with a toothpick in his mouth. "But Emiko dear, I think you took quite too much. The owners looked a bit peeved."

"Oh hush, we got our moneys worth, right Daisuke honey?" Emiko smiled.

"Oh we should do this again someday." Daiki patted his full belly.

"Kyuuu." Wizu kyued happily.

"Ho?" Emiko spotted something and looked happy. "Daisuke, maybe you should help her, she seems lost."

Daisuke looked to see… "Harada-san? Why is she?" Daisuke felt his DNA ping, but held it back.

"Well, Daisuke… I've been meaning to ask. Which of the sacred maidens are you interested in? I say the one with the short hair is a better match." Daiki looked at Daisuke seeing his heart 'ping'.

"As long as she's cute as me." Emiko giggled.

"Mom! Don't joke like that." Daisuke covered his face embarrassed of his family more than his feelings for… "Riku." Daisuke whispered softly to himself. Daisuke shook his head.

"Don't worry Daisuke." Daisuke felt his dad's arms around his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find your true sacred maiden." Daisuke smiled at his dad's kind words.

"He's right, cause he found me." Emiko hugged Kosuke's other arm.

"Now Emiko, calm down." Kosuke and Daiki laughed.

"You better hurry Daisuke, she's moving." Emiko pointed out.

"Ah, right!" Daisuke quickly ran to catch up.

"We'll be stopping by somewhere so head straight home!" Emiko cried.

Daisuke waved back letting them know he heard them.

"Now on to business." Daiki led the way.

Daisuke turned the corner looking left and right then finally spotted her. He smiled but stopped holding his chest. "Got to calm down. I don't want to turn into Dark."

"You called?" A smooth voice said with a glint of laughter.

"Dark!" Daisuke wished he was asleep like usual.

"Trying to ask the older Harada out on a late night date? There isn't any hotels nearby you know." Dark teased trying to push Daisuke over the edge.

"Stop it Dark!" Daisuke didn't need any of this… not right now.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing. So why don't go up to her already." Dark could see Riku hiding behind a tree, tailing Risa.

Daisuke gulped and walked towards her. "Um, hi!" Daisuke patted her on the shoulder.

Riku sighed as she glanced carefully from the tree she was hiding behind. "What are you up to Risa? Going out this late." She jumped suddenly feeling someone's hand.

"Um, hi!"

Riku turned to see a familiar person and screamed. "Aa… AAAAH!" Riku almost climbed up the tree backwards.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Daisuke quickly apologized.

Riku tried to calm her racing heart and her pulsing face. "Niwa-kun… what are you doing here?" Riku held her thumping chest.

"I uh… we came from this restaurant and… no! I mean we…" Daisuke froze for a second organizing his thoughts. "I saw you so I thought I should check if everything was alright." Daisuke said a little worried.

"Oh… Risa, RISA!" Riku suddenly remembered and turned around. "Gone… no." Riku squatted down depressed. "I lost her."

"I'm sure we can find her." Daisuke held a hand out to help her up, but Riku shrugged and got up herself leaving Daisuke hanging.

"She left alone so I got worried." Riku sighed.

Daisuke looked worried. "Well let's hurry and find her then."

"Wha-." Riku was cut off when Daisuke took her hand. "Wait my foot!"

Daisuke stopped immediately remembering what happened. "Are you alright?" checked her ankle without even thinking twice.

"Yeah, just… go slow." Riku walked a steady pace.

"Oh it's such a beautiful piece." Emiko's eyes glittered at the beautiful engravings.

"Yes, the Crown of Alice is a very rare piece of artwork from the cultural reformation." Said Kosuke.

"Emiko, Kosuke, come over here quick." Daiki hurried them over to the side out of view.

"What is it daddy? We just need to leave the warning note and-." Emiko stopped seeing Risa sneak… try to sneak unnoticed towards the Crown of Alice.

"I wonder what she's up to." Kosuke hummed.

The trio watched as Risa glanced around seeing no one and quickly left a card and left rather quickly.

"Ho… what do we have here?" Daiki walked up towards the crime scene and noticed the words, 'I will take the Crown of Alice, tomorrow at 9 o'clock. – Dark.'

"Where could you have gone? Risa..." Riku sounded a worried.

Daisuke glanced at Riku. "Don't worry Harada-san, I'm sure we'll find her in no ti-." Daisuke stopped recognizing someone running out from a museum. "Harada-san."

"Yes, I'm here." Riku groaned.

"No, it's Harada-san!" Daisuke pointed to a fast moving Risa.

"Ah! I can't keep up!" Riku limped 3 steps watching her sister disappear around the corner. Suddenly, Daisuke and Riku locked eyes. Both looked unwilling to do what they were about to do.

"Come on Niwa-kun! Faster!" Riku shouted, riding on Daisuke's back.

"Alright, Alright!" Daisuke ran hot on Risa's trail.

"There, turn left!" Riku pointed to the last corner. When they made it around Daisuke screeched to a stop seeing Risa 2 feet in front of him.

"Not good." Daisuke whispered as he slowly sneaked back around the corner.

Riku almost squealed when she felt Daisuke's grip tighten around her… butt. Daisuke was of course oblivious to this… 'Reflex action.'

Risa soon left again heading for the train station.

"Phew, I think she's heading home now Harada-san." Daisuke set Riku down earlier and now wondered why she was glaring at him.

Pow!

"Ooww!" Daisuke held his nose where it came in first contact with Riku's palm. "Did I do something wrong?" Daisuke asked with a funny voice, because he was holding his nose.

"You didn't have to… grab me so hard." Riku blushed wishing she were at home and just let Risa be.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your ankle?" Daisuke checked her ankle making sure the bandage didn't get unwrapped. "Oh, you were bleeding to. I'm really sorry Harada-san."

"Stop apologizing so much." Riku muttered.

"Eh?" Daisuke cocked his head wondering what he did wrong now.

"I said stop being so… uu…" Riku groaned. After a long minute, Riku took a deep breath. "You don't have to say sorry all the time. You worrying about me is more than enough." Riku hid her face as she said this.

Daisuke stood there for a second until he suddenly had a small idea what she meant. "Hey Riku, we should hurry home before it gets really late." Daisuke held his hand out with a smile.

Riku looked at him and hesitated for a moment. 'Daisuke.' She closed her eyes for one second remembering something she didn't want to remember but quickly pushed it away as quick as it came. "Un." Riku made a small smile in return.

* * *

0800 Hours – April 19, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – I want to meet you so very much

* * *

"It's true! Dark's next appearance is tonight!" Saehara announced his up to the leaked info news courtesy of his father.

"Kyaaa." The girls in the classroom squealed ready to see Dark.

"So what's he after this time?" One of the boys looked annoyed with this Dark condition the classroom girls are in.

"Where's the artwork Dark's going to steal gonna be in?" Risa asked with a giggle.

"In the new Giovanni Museum in the North Central District." Saehara said with a reporter's pride.

Risa gave a big squeal inside.

Riku looked at her suspiciously. While in the shadows, Satoshi glanced at the conversations of the group.

"Hey, isn't there a new amusement park opening nearby!" A boy just remembered.

"You're right, how about we got together?" A girl flirted.

"Wha-what? Really?" The boy shyly grinned.

"Of course not! Who would want to hang with you when there's Dark?" At this spark of interest, a great conflict yet again erupts between the male and female populous of Azumano Middle School…" Said the narrator. Huh… what? I'm in the story?"

"No you're not!" The author's long arm of censure grabs the narrator and drags him back out of the frame. "Do your job!"

"Yes sir." Said the narrator with happiness for his brief 7 seconds in frame.

To continue on…

"Haa!" Daisuke rushed into the classroom.

"Geez, again Daisuke?" Saehara rushed over to his friend. "What's up lately, you're almost late everyday!"

"Yeah dude, you busy with something every night?" Sekimoto said from his seat.

"Ah well, you see um…" Daisuke glanced and saw Riku staring at him who quickly looked away.

"Hey, quit zoning out!" Saehara smacked him in the back.

"You're attention level is slipping every second." Sekimoto said with a chuckle.

"No… it's just." Daisuke sighed, not able to say anything.

"Niwa-kun!" Risa walked up to Daisuke.

"Oh, good morning Harada-san." Daisuke smiled normally.

"Good morning. Hey, you heard right? Dark's finally coming again!" Risa jumped with excitement.

"Yeah." Daisuke hid his sigh knowing how Risa feels.

"Um, Niwa-kun. You know…" Risa got Daisuke's full attention.

Meanwhile, Riku watched as Risa and Daisuke talked, unable to hear anything, but something else was bothering her more than anything. "He saw me… He caught me staring at him." Riku tried to control her blush and feeling of embarrassment throughout her whole body.

"Riku's going to come to right Riku?" Risa snapped Riku out of her own little world.

"Huh? What?" Riku suddenly saw Daisuke and jumped.

"Are you alright Riku? Come on! You're going to come right?" Risa smiled with glee.

"Yeah, okay." Riku agreed. "Wait… go where?"

"To see Dark of course!" Risa said a little to happily.

"Eh? … Eh!"

* * *

2050 Hours – April 19, 2011 

Giovanni Museum – Love not Lust you idiot!

* * *

"Ah… any moment." Inspector Saehara glowered with a very morbid aura as he waited to catch Dark, once again.

"At this very moment, police forces are preparing to counter-attack another one of Dark's attempt… ahem… another one of Dark's ingenious plans to steal the Crown of Alice.

"Ah, Commander." Inspector Saehara gave a salute.

"I'll give you full control of this operation, but let me take a few guards with me. I think I finally found a few of Dark's escape routes within the museum. Oh, try not to screw things up as bad." With that said, Satoshi chose 3 officers and walked off towards a different part of the museum.

"Urgh…" Inspector Saehara gave out an annoying groan. "How much longer is it?" The inspector checked his watch. "One more minute."

Everyone became silent as the awaited hour comes.

With a loud clong, the tower bells began to ring as the bell tolled the ninth hour of the night.

"Hm… he appears to be a little late, odd Inspector?" An officer approached the Inspector.

"Yes… he's usually punctual." Inspector Saehara's eyes roamed the skies, but Saehara had a sudden feeling that he was being duped. "Unless… Daaarrk!" Saehara dove for the officer who skillfully jumped over the inspector.

"Oh! It took you long enough to catch on!" Dark laughed as he entered the museum, right past the entire Azumano police force.

"How dare he make a fool of me!" Inspector dashed after him through the doors. "AAAaaaah!" The inspector most likely fell to his own traps.

Everyone began to sweat.

"Ah… sweet music to my ears." Dark grinned ear to ear.

"Hey, you think he'll be okay?" Daisuke sounded worried.

"He's alright. He's probably just sitting in a pit with ankle deep water." Dark snickered to himself.

He rushed down the museum halls and finally found his prize. "Ah… laser sensors." Dark pulled at a spray can and spread a thin mist revealing red lasers around the crown.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Dark was ready to pull the quick switcheroo.

"There he is!" Dark almost fell hearing the guard.

"Jeez, their timing is become more and more inconvenient." Dark grumbled as he threw a cloak over the glass mantle.

"Ah the crown is gone!" The guard above yelled not seeing through the illusion.

"He's escaping!"

"Ha-ha!" Dark laughed as he watched the guards chase him.

"Dark! Just hurry up and take the thing!" Daisuke didn't like being chased by the police.

"Why not Daisuke? We haven't experienced the old cat and mouse chase action for a while! Let's have some fun!" Dark pulled out a certain picture.

"No… no-no-no-nonono!" Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Humph." Satoshi kept staring at his cell phone linked to the museum security cameras. "What the hell is that idiot doing? He didn't take out the cameras, left the power on, and is running around with no plan." Suddenly Satoshi saw Dark pulling at a piece of paper of some sort.

In seconds he saw Dark's hair color change that of red. "What the? He changed?" Satoshi watched as Daisuke ducked into one of the ventilation shafts evading a mob of policemen. Satoshi began to sweat. "Those fools, what is this soccer?"

Bzz…Ksshhh!

"!" Satoshi dropped his cell phone as it sparked.

Ksszzsshht!

Satoshi turned around seeing one of the security cameras near him steaming smoke from its metal casing. "What the hell?" Satoshi felt a very dark foreboding feeling.

"Hah-hah-hah." Daisuke tried to calm his breath as he moved about in the ventilation shafts.

"That was really good Daisuke. Usually I wouldn't lower myself to hide in this disgusting place, but I guess it's good enough for you." Dark… complimented.

"I don't want to hear that!" Daisuke yelled.

"What was that!" An officer shouted.

Daisuke clasped his mouth shut from making any more noise.

"He's around here!" The policeman dashed ahead.

Daisuke sighed quietly feeling the stress taking over him. "I just want to go home." Daisuke moaned.

"Well let's make our way back to the main hall. It seems the men in blue haven't seen through our trick yet." Dark pointed the way mentally for Daisuke

"Right." Daisuke made his way down the shaft hoping it leads to the main hall.

Minutes passed by…

Daisuke quietly made his way through the ventilation with Darks directions, but… the shaft seemed to be getting narrower and narrower.

"Dark are you sure this is the way?" Daisuke groaned as he dragged himself on his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course I am… I think." Dark muttered the last part quietly to himself but not quiet enough.

"You think!" Daisuke dropped his head on the thin metal.

Klunk!… creeeeeek.

"Not good sound." Dark and Daisuke began to sweat.

Crash!

"Ow…" Daisuke rubbed his chin falling stomach first onto the ground. "Where are we?" Daisuke grumbled as he looked around the dark hall.

"I don't remember this part of the museum." Dark hummed.

"Eh? Then how are we supposed to get out?" Daisuke panicked.

"Shut up! Let me think." Dark tapped his head trying to think. "Huh?"

"What is it Dark?" Daisuke suddenly felt an apprehensive feeling.

"I don't know why, but I think there's something ahead." Dark pointed down the darker end of the hall.

"Eh? Why is it always the really dark places? Can't we go the other way?" Daisuke was already heading towards the better lit area.

"No! We're going that way!"

"No way! I'm not going down that scary hall!" And scary it looked. The walls look like it came from a sci-fi horror flick.

"Riku in a thong!" Dark suddenly shouted.

"Eh? What's that?" Daisuke asked confused. Dark fell down metaphorically in Daisuke's head.

"Something more simple… simple, aha! Riku in a wet T-shirt!" With that said, it didn't take long before Daisuke began to imagine that particular feature. Daisuke began to feel it, that burning feeling.

Spurt.

Daisuke grabbed his nose from an ensuing nosebleed. "Wait, feelings of love trigger it! Not lust." Dark grumbled.

"Dark, Pervert!" Daisuke moaned holding his nose, waiting for the blood to clot.

"Hey Daisuke!" Dark said smoothly.

"No! I'm not changing! I'm not listening!" Daisuke tried to get rid of Dark's voice in his head.

"Riku was so cute wasn't she, eating lunch together in the infirmary… together… alone." Dark poked and poked until. "Ah… finally back in control." Dark stretched wiping off the last of the blood under his nose.

"No! Dark!" Daisuke moaned still holding his nose inside Dark's head.

"Anyways, I have this feeling and I'm gonna find out what's causing it." Dark ran down the hallway into the ensuing darkness.

Dark kept running for about 5 minutes non-stop until he hit a dead-end.

"Hm… strange." Dark's senses were on fire. He turned again and again like a dog sniffing out the culprit.

"Hey Dark, let's hurry and get back already!" Daisuke was beginning to feel something weird.

"Here." Dark pulled out one of his feather and slashed vertically against one part of the wall. Dark braced himself as he felt wind gush forth from the dead-end now replaced by a giant gate.

"Wha-what just happened?" Daisuke had to think for a minute to register what just happened.

"It was a sealed door." Dark smiled. "And sealed doors usually have big treasures!" Dark approached the over looming gates.

"What about the Crown?" Daisuke asked.

"We'll get it on the way back." Dark continued to smile.

"Dark stop it! You're acting strange!" When Daisuke said this, Dark felt like he was slapped awake, hard.

"Huh?" For a moment Dark shook his head and recollected himself. "What the hell am I doing?" Usually the primary objective, the crown, comes first but what is he doing lollygagging around here? Something was definitely wrong in this picture.

"Daisuke" Dark held a low serious tone. "Let's check what's behind this door."

Daisuke stepped back mentally. Dark was dead serious. Daisuke gulped as Dark got closer and closer to the giant gates. Like magic the gates open wide into the next room.

"Whoa…" Daisuke watched in astonishment and the décor and beauty of the room. It looked like a temple, inner nexus of someplace.

"I've been waiting for you." Dark turned to the unknown voice, but nothing was there.

"I've been feeling something for a while now, quietly nagging at the back of my mind… and now it finally woke me up." The voice wafted in the air from one side to another, a disembodied voice.

"I can sense it. Such energies unlike the world have ever seen coursing in that body." Suddenly the sounds of footsteps can be heard. Dark turned to see a figure high above along the temples column and dome edges. "Except I sense the same… no… the opposite energy coming closer as we speak."

"Wait opposite… Krad?" Dark shouted.

"I've heard about this… the greatest work of mankind incomplete due to human's incompetence." The figure dropped down from what looked like 50 meters, but landed like a bird.

"Man manipulating their own undoing. Oh how the men of art have fallen so low… the Hikari's." Both Daisuke and Dark winced hearing that familiar name.

"Hah… enough talk. I should get rid of you before you cause any problems." Dark glanced and finally got a look at his face… only… it was blank.

"What in the…" Dark's senses flared up. Instincts told him to get out, now, fast, before…

Voomph!

Dark covered his eyes as a light flashed brightly in the center of the room.

"Lancea Longini." The figured muttered holding a spear in his hand.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted and in an instant Dark dodged floating in the air with his wings before that spear almost skewered him.

"Hey! What the big idea attacking out of the… blue!" Dark dodged again as the unknown figure threw the spear barely missing Dark.

"Heh." The figure chuckled and would have smiled if he had the facial ability.

"Huh?… Augh!" Dark felt something blunt knock the wind out of him from the back. He turned but felt another blow to his stomach. He glanced down seeing the spear's blunt end almost embedded into his gut. Dark failed to notice he was falling.

"Augh!" Dark groaned as he landed hard on the ceramic floor.

"Hah… just a bother." The figure held his hand up and the spear flew to him. "Now to end this quick." The figure stood over him.

"No… I got to do something." Daisuke thought.

"Hm?" The figure stopped. "Mm…" The figure grabbed Dark's head and went right up to him face to face looking straight into his eyes, if he had eyes.

"What the." Daisuke began to get nervous seeing a faceless figure. Daisuke felt like the figure was actually looking at Daisuke.

"What in God's name have you done to this boy?" The figure grumbled.

"What?" Dark moaned.

"Tch! Still wont' talk, typical." The figure stood up and paced the room a bit "This problem is easily solved." The figure readied his spear the blade end prone.

Dark eyes widened.

"This is odd." Satoshi whispered to himself as he walked down the long hallway. "How far does it go?" Satoshi suddenly felt that foreboding feeling growing. "What the…" Satoshi began to run down the halls.

"Niwa… what in blazes is happening?" Satoshi ran for 3 minutes and finally saw the gate. He stopped as his jaw slowly came loose looking at the gargantuan doors. "How is something like this below the museum?" Satoshi quickly shook off his reverie and ran past the doors.

"Gyaaaaa!" Satoshi stepped back seeing the sight before him.

Aaaaaaah!" Daisuke shouted clutching his heart like he was about to get a heart attack.

"It's alright kid. I got rid of that disease." The figures stare shifted from Daisuke to Dark who was thrown to the wall.

"Niwa and Dark… separated?" Satoshi convulsed and fell to his knees. "What the… Krad?" Satoshi screamed feeling Krad force himself out.

"Now is not the time to stick around." Krad turned and flew out the door before it slammed shut.

"Tch, he got away." The figure mumbled, slightly annoyed. "And as for you." The figure slowly walked towards Dark.

'How in the world. This can't be happening. What's going on?' Dark's head was all jumbled up.

"Time to leave this world and the next." The figure's spear raised.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted with the last of his energy. "Don't hurt him. He… He…" Daisuke could barely breathe, clutching his heart. "He's like my brother." Daisuke barely spoke out.

The figure slowly lowered the spear. "Brother? He's a parasite, leeching off your energy to fuel his magic. He even possesses your body and kept for over 300 years, am I wrong?"

"I've been around 400 geezer!" Dark yelled annoyed at being labeled things he did not like in particular. "Ah!" Dark suddenly felt is body jolt. 'What the?' Dark felt his body changing.

"In…teresting." The figure stared in utmost fashion, curious to know what is unfolding in front of him.

"Daisuke? Daisuke!" Dark shouted trying to get up and find Daisuke.

"Only one part." Daisuke whispered.

"What?" Dark looked up to see Daisuke covered in an odd aura.

"Must complete… re… reunion." Daisuke body rippled with electricity. "Dark… Krad… my broken… body." Dark suddenly felt like an enormous pressure suddenly hit him from above keeping him fixed on the floor.

"It can't be…" Dark's face had a look of terror in it.

The figure jumped in front of Daisuke. "Seal." He pressed his palm into Daisuke's chest before chain erupted from the ground, binding Daisuke.

"Ah!" Daisuke suddenly fell to his knees. "Dark! What's happening? Argh! My head." Daisuke groaned louder and louder. "Dark, help!"

"Daisuke!" Dark tried to approach Daisuke.

"Uuu! Aaaaaah!" Daisuke suddenly began to scream.

The figure noticed something and immediately threw his hand up.

"Wuuaaa!" Dark suddenly felt himself being thrown towards the door. Clunk! The doors swung open and Dark flew out but it didn't stop. Dark felt himself still flying out of his control. Crash!

"Ah… ow." Dark rubbed his head, but next heard the alarms blaring out of every corner. "Shit!" Dark could care less about the art for the moment. "Daisuke!" Before Dark could take a single step forward, he felt that pressure rooting him to the floor. In the back of his mind he could almost feel like the words slowly melting into his mind. Don't you dare come alone. Let old friends see one another.

"Daaaark!" Dark snapped out of his trance hearing the inspector's voice. "Catch him, Catch him, Catch hiiim!"

"Tch." Dark swiftly swiped the crown from the broken casing. "Wizu! Let's go!" Dark flew up and escaped out of a nearby window. The guards were millimeters away from almost catching a touch of Dark as he escaped.

Satoshi sat next to a tree as he watched the thief fly away with its quarry. "Krad, what was that all about?"

…

No answer. Strange.

"What's going on?" Satoshi could feel an over amount of stress coming from Krad.

'No… not when the time is almost at hand.' Krad thought to himself, blocking Satoshi from his private thoughts.

* * *

0900 Hours – April 20, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – Riddles

* * *

Dark grumbled as he walked past those school gates.

"Hey, Daisuke! What are you gramps now?" Takeshi smacked him hard on the back.

"Ah no, I just didn't sleep well." Dark tried to imitate Daisuke's voice.

"Yo, what's up Daisuke?" Masahiro greeted his best friends.

"G-good morning." Dark tried to act goofy, not his forte.

'Uurgh!' Dark grumbled loudly in his head, remembering what Kosuke said.

"Come on Dark, Daisuke just can't become sick overnight!" Kosuke tried to reason with Dark.

"No! No way in hell am I going back to school as Daisuke! Hell no!" Dark wouldn't even consider the idea.

"Oh… but you could flirt with all of Daisuke's classmates." Emiko said slyly.

Dark perked up taking a sneaking glance seeing that seductive look, implying all the things… the possibilities.

Dark grinned. "No."

Emiko made a fit at the curt remark.

"Dark, please don't make Kosuke force his hand." Even gramps looked flustered at this little disturbance in the household.

"Or he'll do what? Drag me to school as I am?" Dark joked.

"No, I've got an early birthday present." Dark suddenly felt something clamp around his wrist.

"What the!"

"Sigh" Dark set his bag down on his desk.

"Niwa-kun!" Dark jumped suddenly hearing a shout from behind him. He fell over the chair, landing in a heap under the window.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Dark looked up to see Riku.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Daisuke… I mean Dark picked himself up and sat in his chair not even paying attention to Riku.

…

…

…

"Is there something you need?" Dark turned in his chair, looking at Riku.

"Huh! I… I… uh…" took a quick step back as if Dark was about to attack her. Never know. "Um… ah… I-I…" Riku stuttered her face starting to turn into a very bright hue.

"Riku!" Risa suddenly burst into the room. "Hurry, hurry! I need a copy of the notes for the next class!" Risa grabbed her sister dragging her away.

"W-wait!… I…" Riku looked… rather different… or rather acted very different today. Dark raised an eyebrow trying to make sense what just happened. Let's look over the facts.

Forced to go to school as Daisuke. Check.

Trying to be goofy but too tiring. Check.

Girl comes up and kinda scares the shit out of you. Check.

Girl obviously nervous and has problems spitting out what's in her mind before sister steals her away. Che-… wait a minute…

Dark suddenly began to rub his chin as a grin slowly grew bigger and bigger. 'Daisuke, you lady killer.' Dark couldn't wait to see Daisuke… wait.

Dark almost kicked himself for forgetting. "Daisuke's down there probably chained up." Dark muttered in a dark tone, trying to think of a way to get him out of there.

"Wait, he said to… damn! What the hell did that bastard say?" Dark scratched his head trying to remember.

"Hey, the sleepover is this weekend right?" Dark tried to cancel out the classes' chatter.

"Yeah! Make sure to bring a friend!"

"Aaaah!" Dark stood and shouted. Dark froze for a second and looked at all the eyes looking at him.

"What happened?" Masahiro looked at him wondering what in heaven's sake just happened.

Dark sorta did what came natural. "haha! Nothing-nothing!" Dark chuckled lightly as he sat back down. 'A friend.' Dark thought to himself. 'What friends does that kind of freak have?' Dark crossed his arms trying to think what's the answer behind this riddle.

"Oh! That's awesome! What model is that?" Dark groaned hearing the class noise level rising.

"It's the X-series. Although it's different from the Y, There from the same time."

"Time… time…" Dark suddenly repeated in his head. "That old dude… has old friends. MMmph!" Dark almost shouted when Takashi punched him in the ribs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Takashi slapped Dark in the back.

"You've been acting really weird ya'know that? Are you sick or something?" Masahiro observed Dark, looking for any symptoms.

"No, no! I'm fine! Just… thinking." Dark wanted to sock Takashi for hitting Dark in the ribs of all places. That wound he received when he fought that old-. Dark froze that moment. Dark grinned inside his head finally understanding.

"Hey! Daisuke!" Takashi slapped Dark on the head. "Jeez you spaceman. Have you reached the moon yet?" Masahiro chuckled.

"Cut it out!" Dark was in a brighter mood. Maybe he should take time to think in Daisuke's class more often.

* * *

1800 Hours – April 22, 2011 

Giovanni Museum – Old Friends

* * *

Dark landed on top of a lamppost looking down on the gates of the museum. "Finally. Hold on Daisuke. I'm getting you out of there." Dark jumped and headed toward the museum.

But just a little while away…

"Jeez, her and those damn fortune cards." Riku grumbled as she walked down the cobbled road. Riku tried to put the thought out of her mind, of what Risa said earlier that day after school.

"Riku, Riku! I did a fortune on you and it said you would have a meeting with Destiny! Make sure you tell me what happens okay? Okay?"

Riku sighed as she walked aimlessly and looked up seeing the Giovanni Museum. "Oh, that pervert came by here a while back." Riku definitely didn't want to think about that Casanova.

"I've never been here. I wonder what it's like." Riku took her time up the stairs unaware of a pair of wings disappearing from the rooftop.

Below…

The sounds of chains faintly moving echoed in the dead silent halls below the museum. A red haired youth sat against a small pillar protruding out of the ground. Chains, seals, ancient languages surrounded him.

"Are you back yet boy?" The faceless figure approached for the hundredth time. The figure sighed as what seemed to be a simple youth roar at him like he was possessed by a demon. The faceless figure massaged his temple as the red haired boy struggled and roared in anger at its bindings.

"What a persistent parasite we have this time." The figure paced waiting for that 'other'.

"Hey! Open up!" The figure looked up and would have smiled if he had the ability to show it. With the wave of a hand, the large doors creaked slightly and burst open revealing Dark with his wings, looking pissed.

"Here." Dark tossed what looked like a large shield bound in a dark cloth that glowed great amounts of power.

"Hahahahaha! I see he's hard to work with as usual." The figure tore the covers revealing a gauntlet with a gem covered by 6 feathers. With a quick touch, the feathers disappeared.

A slow moan erupted. The figure quickly threw the figure away before it stopped and floated still on its own. Dark stepped back getting ready to move if need by.

Slowly an ethereal body formed. Dark remembers this thing all too well.

"Ogre. Nice to see you again." The figure greeted him like an old friend.

"Longinus?" The being called Ogre looked at the figure, which Ogre called Longinus. Ogre looked around and noticed Dark. "You!" Ogre roared and pounced but was stopped halfway by Longinus.

"Calm your anger. He's is not a… 'Bad' parasite." Longinus set his friend down.

"Excuse me for being rude, but… can you stop calling me that!" Dark yelled having been called a worm one too many times

Both looked at him like… he was stupid.

"Parasite?"

"Yeah definitely a parasite."

"Shut up!" Dark got a headache.

'D-Dark?" Dark turned towards the small voice.

"Daisuke!" Dark ran towards Daisuke, chains wrapping around him like hundreds of steel snakes.

"Dark… what's happening?" Daisuke's eyes glowed red then dimmed. "Augh!" Dark stepped back feeling waves of energy. Physically seeing the feedback of energy wafting up like red dust in the wind.

"Daisuke…" Dark clenched his teeth. "How the hell did this happen?" Dark grabbed Longinus. Rage burning in his eyes.

"I do hate to say this, but it is all my fault." Longinus said he regretted but didn't sound like he meant a word of it.

"Bastard!" Dark's power grew but a large hand gripped his shoulder. Dark turned seeing the Ogre being the one keeping order in this discussion.

"Yes, well it's quiet simple you see." Longinus walked towards Daisuke's trembling form. "When I forcibly pulled you out of him. The space you inhabited in his body and heart was open. Sort of like an empty bedroom in a two bedroom inn, shall we say?"

Dark groaned, wishing they would hurry the explanation. "So?"

"Ahem," Longinus seemed to hesitate. "It seems that something else decided to 'check in' shall we say." Longinus walked towards Daisuke, kneeled down to look at him eye to eye… if he had any. "Poor lad, I think the little worm inside is eating him up slowly."

"Well pull it out!" Dark shouted.

"I would if I could, it's not that easy you know, tsk." Longinus stood up with his hands behind his back, thinking. "Unlike you, the worm is ready to act if I take it out. Unlike you, it's latched itself to the boy so it'd be like pulling a fishing hook that went through your heart." Ogre winced imagining that concept.

"But anyhow-." Longinus suddenly stopped.

Dark and Ogre looked at him strangely from his sudden change of behavior.

"Oh bloody hell." Longinus looked down at his feet and saw a hand around his ankles glowing a dark purple mist with orange electricity sparkling.

"Daisuke!" Dark stepped forward, but Ogre stopped him from taking another step. Dark couldn't believe his eyes. Daisuke dragged himself over to them, the chains that once binding him slowly eroding and breaking apart bit by bit every second. The seals that were placed also smudged and distorted like paint splatters now.

"Shit! I should've paid more attention!" Longinus formed his spear, but before he could attack. Daisuke jumped up with a blurry speed and what seemed like 20 or 30 punches down in 10 seconds before dropkicking Longinus 20 foot away. Daisuke used his kick momentum to back flip and land 40 feet above the wall like a spider looking down at its prey.

"What's happening?" Ogre grunted.

"The boy lost control. The worm has the reigns now." Longinus was already up but the blows and claw marks all over his once smooth body and clothes showed what speed and power must have been used to inflict that kind of damage.

Daisuke's body jumped down landed in an inhuman manner bending and stretching but with a hypnotic rhythm.

"We got to put him down now! That… thing is probably putting enough stress on Daisuke's body as it is!" Dark charged both hands glowing.

Right straight, miss. Left hook. Miss. Right back hand, miss. Left strai-.

Dark suddenly felt Daisuke parry him and for a second saw Daisuke up close. Daisuke had a twisted smile, but that wasn't what Dark looked at. It was his eyes. Glowing an eerie red orange, no pupil or eye even there.

"Don't charge him recklessly!" Ogre grabbed Dark and pulled him away, blocking a double kick strong of to knock Ogre off balance.He turned, but saw Daisuke's face leering at him inches away. "You're a fast one aren't you?" Ogre swung his arm his energy blades already formed.

Daisuke flipped and looked as if he snaked around Ogre's arm like dodging was too easy. Ogre gritted his teeth seeing the counter coming. In mid-flip Daisuke twisted his body. In the first twist, landed a fist into Ogre's head. While his head lashed to the side, Daisuke grinned as he completed his attack with a full twist kick straight into the back of Ogre's head.

Dark jumped as Ogre's body dragged dust almost clear across the entire chamber. Dark jaw clenched and watched as whatever was controlling Daisuke dance around in victory. "Daisuke! What the hell are you doing? You getting lazy!" Dark fist tightened charging up every ounce of magic he can muster.

Kryaaaa!

Dark jumped in surprise hearing that inhumane cry. "That's a good lad!" Longinus shouted.

"D-… Daaark!" Daisuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Daisuke!" Dark watched in horror as Daisuke pounded his head into the floor, cracks appearing.

"Ah… Aaaaaaaah!"

"Hah!" Riku gasped. She looked around the open room seeing no one. She hugged herself as if something spooked her, then felt a tear roll over her cheek. "What? Wh-what's wrong with me."

'Aaaaaaaaah!'

Riku jumped and stepped back almost knocking down a vase at the same time. She quickly grabbed it before it fell.

"D-… Niwa-kun." Riku tried to calm her racing heart. "No… it can't be. He… he's nowhere near here." Kzzt! Riku yelped feeling a jolt of electricity bolt through her left hand. She held it for a second and removed her hand to see a trace of… "Blood?"

Kzzt!

"Aah!" Riku suddenly felt like her head was about to explode.

Images began to run through her mind down a familiar hall, past a large door, into a room filled with books. One large book with the text, 'Spear of Destiny' written on the spine.

Riku gasped. It felt like someone messed with the contents of her head. "What's happening?" Riku was scared, confused.

"Hel-l-l-l… help… … me-e-e."

"Riku opened her eyes recognizing that voice clearly now. "Daisuke!" Riku jumped up and ran down the hall trying to remember the images she just briefly saw. She ran through the large doors ignoring all the signs.

She looked around the room, trying to remember where that book was. She frantically ran around the room, skimming down each self. "Where is it? Where is it?" She ran then came back to a shelf she ran past.

"Spear… of Destiny." Riku read the words to the book. She stood their not remembering what to do next. Riku's mind was frantic. She grabbed the book but it wouldn't move. She put her leg up for leverage and pulled with all her strength.

"Come on! Nnnn! Kya!" Riku fell on her but as the book suddenly gave way. Riku looked up in amazement seeing the bookshelf turn open revealing a dark pathway. "Niwa-kun…" Riku slowly walked up towards the dark entrance. "are you there? Ah!" Riku screamed when the bookshelf turned again pushing her in.

"Aaaah!" Dark screamed sending an almost endless volley of black feathers as they arced across the chamber trying to hit its target that would stop time to time.

"Don't let down. The boy will give us our opening! That's when we take it out!"

"Aaaaah!" The 3 fighters heard a loud scream slowly getting louder. "Kya!" Riku smashed through a shield decoration on one of the walls.

"One of the sisters!" Dark shouted as if the situation could get any more complicated or worse.

"Look sharp!" Longinus shouted.

Ogre ducked and blocked. He managed to grab Daisuke's leg and throw him against the wall, but Daisuke landed without getting hurt or troubled at the least.

"You! What are you doing here?" Dark made sure Riku wasn't hurt.

Riku couldn't careless about Dark. "Niwa-kun!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Daisuke suddenly froze all the energy and mist that was permeating from his body stopped instantly. Daisuke fell to his knees.

"Now?" Ogre questioned.

"Wait!" Longinus didn't know if this was a trick or not. He held his spear ready to tear out the parasite inside of Daisuke.

Riku stood up.

"Niwa-kun! What's going on?" Riku shouted

"Run away…"

Riku couldn't keep her eyes of Daisuke. "Niwa-kun what's wrong? How do I help you?" Riku asked desperately.

"Run…"

"No…" Riku said firmly.

"Get away from me!"

"No!" Riku shouted as Daisuke body suddenly burst in an red orange flame with black clouds billowing out like a factory.

"Dumb girl!" Dark ran in front of her with a ball of energy vibrating in his hand. "Get a grip Daisuke!" Dark felt his hand contact with Daisuke but almost lost it seeing Daisuke charge right past him straight for… "Riku!" Dark shouted, unable to stop Daisuke.

"Down worm!" Longinus barely missed with his spear. Daisuke attacked left and right in quick speed, but Longinus kept a line of skirmish not letting him pass.

Riku stood there for a moment with a minute to think. Dark was here, but also these strange two fighters. Daisuke looks like he's possessed by the devil. "What do I do?" Tears began to form in Riku's eyes. All she knew was that Daisuke needed help, but… "What do I do?"

"Argh!" Longinus felt the hard floor crack as he landed hard and painfully.

"Little girl!" Riku looked up to see Daisuke's dark form looking down on her.

"I have a quick little question for you." Riku listened hearing Daisuke's voice but knew it wasn't him speaking.

"What are you to him?" Daisuke smiled.

Riku looked into his eyes only seeing black, no life except for that dark orange light glowing in one eyes.

"Niwa-kun." Riku was barely able to mutter.

"You see, he has been going non-stop about you. Leave her alone. Don't hurt her. Don't touch her. He's still shouting and screaming right now you know." Daisuke raised his hand to touch her, but suddenly his other arm grabbed his arm as if it was stopping himself. "Oh! Still have some fight left in you huh?" Daisuke cackled.

"Well let's see how hard you fight when I do this." Daisuke's right hand began to slowly reach forward and close around Riku's throat. "Come on, you're going to let her die?" Daisuke laughed.

"Stop it!" Dark charge but felt a barrier around the two. "Damn! No! Daisuke!"

Riku tried to pry Daisuke's hands off her but it felt like she was trying to move a stone block that was much bigger than her. "Ni…wa…-kun." Riku could barely make out.

"She can't breathe, she can't take in anymore breaths." Daisuke whispered like he was citing a poem. Daisuke snickered as his left hand was trying to pry his own fingers off Riku's neck.

"Dai… suke…" Riku brushed her hand against Daisuke cheek. Daisuke looked caught off guard for a moment.

I… … you…

Daisuke froze… his whole body, his heart, and his soul. Daisuke didn't hear the last words but clearly read what she said by reading her lips. Daisuke's left hand began to glow. "Uuuu…wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAH!" The barrier shattered around them.

Dark grabbed Daisuke and threw him towards Ogre.

"Now!" Ogre shouted holding Daisuke still.

"Time to die parasite!" Longinus stabbed his spear into Daisuke's heart. Light and energy began to swirl around the entire chamber, blinding everything in white.

…

…

…

Everything was silent. A large gauntlet and a huge spear lay by a red haired youth's feet. He slowly walks towards a lithe figure of a girl lying on the cold chamber floor.

He comes inches from her and gets down on his knees. His fingertips slowly traced down her smooth neck. Bruising starting to show, but he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest.

He takes his hand and holds her hand in his. "Thank God… Thank you God, that you're safe." A thin trail of tears decorated the youth's dirty face, before he fell forward and fainted next to her with his bleeding hand still clutching hers… and a pair of rings gleaming gloriously in its luster.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Disclaimer: I need to watch and read this anime-manga again… it's not mine!

* * *

Oh my F---ing G--! I actually F---ing finally F---ing finished!

Well this chapter anyways! I hope you really liked it! It took a long time… sort of to brainstorm this piece I present to you now! I bet you guys are ready to kill me for not updating…

The Long awaited Phase 007 comes to an end! Now the plot will really start to thicken in 008 and the final episode in 009!

Now to my wonderful reviewers… now let see… holy sh.

Armor Blade – am I number one? Am I? Am I? Just curious.

Tarot and Kitaru and Mfon and Freeze - wish granted.

(Okay list goes on…) Mikkasura, Rainnsnow, none, EnV, Bled… Bleeding wolf, lizzy, jestkindinu (what's that?), Sydney, Alpha, kinasha14, misguided intellect, inuyasha-daisuke-fan (what in the world?), Lady Knight – Kelani of Masc… (That's how I saw it! Sorry!), Mz Riku, Evilpink… bunniemuffins (?), and… I think that was the most of it…

You guys keep saying update-update-update! I can't really say much when you say that… wait let me take another look at it.

Ah!

Mz RikU – I'm glad the story made it straight into your heart! This review puts a tear in my eyes too!

Misguided Intellect – If only I was god… life would be so much easier ya'know?

Kinasha14 – Ha-haha! Haha-hahaha! Repeat many times (Mandark laugh)

Lizzy – your review for me on chapter 6… looks cute… that's all I'd like to say… blush

Mikkasura – Aw… can you get my nose any longer? Hee-hee.

Well hopefully I got most of everyone covered here. Phew. I'm gonna sleep now… nite.

_After that ridiculously long waiting… please review me! …Please? www.fanfiction. net ya'know!_


	8. Phase 008

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance

By Jyoohan

Phase 008 – Heart's Whisper

* * *

0420 Hours – April 25, 2011

Niwa Home – Everyday I want to see you

* * *

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"Uuuaaaah!" Daisuke yelled, sitting up with a cold sweat. Daisuke covered his face trying not to remember that horrible dream. He panted heavily, trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes were red as tears flowed, his throat dry. "Dream." Daisuke froze for a second to think. "That wasn't a dream!" Daisuke sat up to find himself in the living room of his home.

"Riku… Riku!" Daisuke shouted.

"Daisuke! Calm down!" Daisuke turned to see his grandpa was sitting close by. "She's alright." Daisuke felt relieved hearing that. "She's upstairs with your mother. Go see her, quietly."

Daisuke ran quickly but quietly. He wasn't trained to be a thief for nothing.

Daisuke stopped at the last ten steps and took in a breath.

He felt afraid, afraid to see her, but why? He swallowed the lump in his throat and quietly took those last few steps before looking into his room. He stared at his bed seeing the bulge of a person under the blankets.

"Daisuke, honey?" Daisuke turned to see his mother sitting on his couch.

"Mom." Daisuke didn't know what to say.

"What exactly happened?" Emiko said calmly, but inside she was worried to death.

'I think I'll step in.' Daisuke heard before they switched places.

"Dark." Emiko watched as her little boy changed into the thief of the night.

Dark had a dark cloud over as he slowly took a seat next to Emiko. "Look at this." Dark pulled his shirtsleeve revealing his right arm. Emiko covered her face seeing what she saw right then and there.

Dark's right arm or what should have been Daisuke's right arm black, charred, cut, blistered, almost every conceivable injury visible.

"What happened?" Emiko tried to keep her tears in.

"Back there… in that chamber. Daisuke was possessed by something. I'd like to call it a demon." Dark glowered. "Riku suddenly showed up and Daisuke attacked her, slowly choking her."

Emiko closed her eyes almost feeling pain hearing this story.

"We tried to stop him but there was a weird barrier. That minute felt like an eternity. I felt so helpless." Dark laughed lightly, trying to hide his shame. "But I felt something when that light appeared, in that moment I felt myself being pulled in by Daisuke and in that one second moment I felt it."

Dark turned to Emiko. "Whether Daisuke knew it or not, he was ready to destroy his own arm to save her."

Emiko tried to muffle a cry. If the situation weren't so grave, it would have been… it would have felt better than now.

A quick glow of light and Daisuke was back, standing up. He walked up to the bed and climbed up the small ladder. He watched her a moment. Riku's head resting on his pillow with her hair prettily covering her face, Daisuke traced his finger moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nnn, Daisuke… where are you?" Riku cried, a small tear forming around her closed eyes.

"I'm right here… right here." Daisuke reached with his thumb, wiping the tear but stopped when Riku's hand suddenly clasped his, not wanting to let go.

"Daisuke." Daisuke turned hearing that firm voice seeing his father by the stairs up to his room.

"Dad." Daisuke hand still held hers.

"We should get her home, there's school today." Kosuke didn't want act so cold, but these events. Best if Riku's parents don't know what happened.

Daisuke stood frozen for a second and turned to Riku. Both of them were still in they're old clothes, dirty as well. Daisuke looked at his right hand and arm. Dark took most of the damage over to his form but some of it was still left on his side. Cuts, bruises, burn marks dotted his arm.

Daisuke clenched his hand, his fist shaking. "Daisuke." Kosuke called again.

"Mm, I'll take her home." Daisuke slowly gathered Riku up in his arms and slowly removed her from his bed.

"Kyuu…" Wizu jumped on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Oh Wizu, you're safe." Daisuke tried to cuddle him, but his arms were full. 'Wizu will help you.' Dark whispered. Daisuke nodded inwardly. Slowly walking down the stairs with his precious cargo.

Kosuke took a seat next to Emiko, wrapping his arms around her. Emiko turned wrapping her arms around Kosuke's chest. "Our son, he's grown strong." Emiko tried to talk with a calm voice.

Kosuke stroked her back, calming her. "Mm, ready to sacrifice your own arm to protect someone you care about. He's not a little boy anymore." Kosuke smiled, feeling a sense of pride for his son. "I just… I pray they have a bright future." Emiko clutched him tighter and nodded into his shoulder, unable to summon up her voice.

Downstairs, Daisuke slowly walked to the back sliding door, but stopped seeing grandpa slowly opening the door for him. "Be swift and silent like the phantom inside you, the new sun will be up. I'll be waiting right here." Daisuke nodded and was about to exit but Grandpa's hand grabbed him.

"Also, don't do anything I would do." Daisuke stopped and stared at him for a second, Daisuke's brain slowly ticking.

Chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-DING!

Daisuke's face suddenly glowed like a morning sun. "Grandpa!" Daisuke whispered trying not to wake Riku.

"Hurry up! The sun can come up any minute!"

* * *

0445 Hours – April 25, 2011 

Harada Home – What kind of thief puts their stolen goods… -er… person back?

* * *

"Hah!" Risa suddenly jumped hearing a sudden noise.

Fwap!

"Kya!" Risa jumped and looked out the window and saw a shadow. "D-D-D-Dark-san?" Risa recognized those pair of wings anywhere. "He came to see me? But what time? So early. He couldn't wait to see me!" Risa kicked her feet, unable to contain her excitement.

"Ah! I lady can't present herself in her jammies!" Risa quickly dove into her closet, but meanwhile…

Daisuke quickly picked the lock to the balcony door and peaked inside. "Coast is clear." Daisuke whispered to himself and ducked in really quick with Riku on his back. He saw the bed but his vision was getting blurry.

"Ah why do I feel so tired?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake.

"Kyuuu…" Wizu moaned in a low tone.

"I know, I know. Drop her and go." Daisuke quickly approached the bed and set Riku down covering her up in the blankets that were quite messy for someone who didn't retire in them yet.

Daisuke lingered for a moment. Daisuke kneeled down and watched Riku sleep, his head resting on the side like hers. Daisuke felt a familiar feeling moving up his throat, like something was going to jump out of his throat.

"Kyu, Kyu, Kyuu-uuu-u!" Wizu tried to get Daisuke attention, but something else did.

"Dark-saaan!" Risa jumped out in a black miniskirt dress. She quickly jumped towards the balcony and made a dramatic entrance, flinging both doors open.

"Dark…-san?" Risa looked around like a nerdy schoolgirl in love. "Hey, where are you?" Risa moved from one side of the balcony to the other, hand over her eyes trying to see across the distance.

"Maybe I imagined it. It is still morning, Risa." Risa scolded herself, getting worked up over nothing. Too lazy to change, Risa jumped, literally, into bed. She tossed and turned until she came face to face with her sister.

"Kya! Ri-Ri-Ri-Riku?" Risa almost fell off the bed, but oddly she could have sworn she felt the bed jump.

"Huh… uuuh." Riku pushed herself up and holding her throat. "What happened?" Riku slurred.

"Wh-wh-why are you in my room? In my bed?" Risa pointed with a stiff finger.

"Heh?" Riku scratched her head, obviously clueless.

"Did you sleep walk? Geez, Riku! You scared me! Was that you by the window, too?" Risa bounced on her bed in a pouting fit.

"Sleep walk? Window?" Riku muttered before her head fell back on the pillow.

"Ah! Sleep in your own room! You have one don't you?" Risa dragged her sister out of her room.

"Kyu!" Wizu said it like, "They're finally gone."

Daisuke tried to calm his racing heart. Daisuke poked his head out from under the bed and crawled his way over to the balcony, locking and shutting the double doors shut. "I think this took some time off my life." Daisuke jumped into the air with Wizu as his wings.

"Of all things, I went into the wrong room. I should know better." Which is true, since he's… ahem, technically been to Riku's room from the outside, just his first time breaking in… forcibly.

Risa sighed finally getting Riku in her bed, even though she's going to wake up in the next hour or two. "Good night Riku." Risa chirped before exiting, but didn't hear a small whisper.

"Niwa-kun… where are you?" Her fist clenched onto her bed sheets.

* * *

0700 Hours – April 25, 2011

Azumano Middle School – Sick call… wait he's not sick… house call… it still sounds like he's sick… um… argh! No title!

* * *

Riku rested her head down on her desk. Riku didn't want to close her eyes; afraid she'd remember that dream. Usually some people dream and can't remember a single thing after they wake up, but Riku remembered every single detail.

She was alone in a white room with nothing around her, nothing but white far as the eye can see. She stood in front of her mirror her hair slightly longer maybe a little bit below her neckline. She watched herself in the mirror, but the person in the mirror stood up.

Riku watched as the person stood and walked away farther into the mirror. She saw herself in the mirror change but it felt that wasn't her. The person in the mirror stretched out her hand and another hand held it. A person with light colored hair walked close to her mirror image as they both walked hand in hand, away from her.

Riku sat there feeling alone, until she felt something. It was warm, a comforting feeling. She turned to she a hand their on her shoulder. She looked up to see a familiar face. "Niwa-kun."

Daisuke turned his hand over, offering to help her up.

Riku reached for his hand, but that's where everything began to fall apart.

Her hand pushed right through his. Like a wind blowing, she watched as he slowly disappeared, each part of him turning into black sand.

"No! No!" Riku cried getting up chasing after him. "Daisuke! Don't leave me! Dasiuke!" Riku fell, her feat unable to keep up and gave way. "Daisuke… where are you?"

"Riku!" Riku looked up seeing two of her friends from the track team. "Hey, you alright?"

Riku wiped her eyes not even knowing she cried until they brought her back to reality. "Yeah, yeah. I just had a bad dream." Riku sniffed. Her friends looked worried seeing her in that state, a dream causing this much stress.

"You want to talk about it?" Riku shook her head not wanting to.

"I'm trying to forget. I hate that dream." Riku felt a bit more comfort when her friends hugged her.

"Okay, okay! Time to start class!" The teacher walked in. Everybody said their morning greeting and got to their assigned seats.

The teacher glanced at Riku, giving a silent question. Riku smiled, replying she's fine. The teacher sighed and decided to ignore it for now.

"Alright, quick announcement. Seems Niwa-san's family is off somewhere. I couldn't get the full details from this… 6 page letter front to back." The class laughed, but went silent when the teacher showed them the letter with tiny letters.

Riku felt a sick feeling climbing up her throat, feeling worried.

"For the most part, He'll be absent for the next 3 days, but he should be back before the week is over. They said it was something of great importance that needed attention. At least that's what the first page said." The teacher began to sweat.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if someone can volunteer to take the next 3 days of work to Niwa-san's home. If they're still there you can give it to them, if not, leave it in the mailbox. So who would like to go?" The teacher looked up with a smile.

Everyone was quiet. "Takeshi!" The teacher shouted a name.

"Busy!" Takeshi shouted instantaneously.

"With what?" the teacher doubted Takeshi's credibility.

"Old man needs me!" Teacher grumbled.

"Masahiro?"

"Club activity!"

"Sekimoto?"

"Ditto!"

"Haibara?"

"Track team!"

After twen-… a lot of students later.

"Sensei, I'll-." Satoshi tried to.

"I'll go!" Riku rocketed up, taking this chance, finally gathering the courage.

"Um… Harada-san… Hiwatari-san, that's very… nice of you to volunteer." The teacher seemed suspicious of Riku's sudden energy boost, but it's really the nervousness getting to her.

Risa sighed looking at his sister. "You ditz."

School was over, sun going down, after school club activities now coming to a close. Riku walked with her Lacrosse club uniform, not changing so she can get to Daisuke's house. Besides, she felt more comfortable in them than the school uniform. She found her bike and set off. Lucky that Satoshi said that he'd leave the delivery to her and go see Daisuke another time.

(Alone… making lewd noises! Kyaaa! I think I'll do more of these for fun. Riku tries not to imagine the mental images that this evil author is assaulting her with on her precious virgin mind. Boo-hahahahahahahahaha! Pang Author falls over with a large bump with an X-bandage, while Riku is holding a broken crosse stick.)

Riku tried to concentrate and remember the way to Daisuke's house. She trailed down the cobbled road and remembering these streets. During the day, while at school, these streets would flood with people, buying and selling.

She had a few childhood memories here. She used to be so shy.

Riku found the next turn and rode across the streets next to the coast. The sun was over the horizon already but the sky still gave off its golden hue. The opposite end was pale purple with few stars peaking out. Riku liked this hour of day, like it was a twilight hour.

"Ah!" Riku turned around passing Daisuke's house. Her bike creaked as she slowed to a stop. Riku stood there for a moment feeling her heartbeat kicking up a notch… quite a few notches.

Riku walked up to door feeling her nervousness pile on her more and more with every step. Riku gulped her finger shaking, held ready to press the doorbell.

"Do you need some help?" Riku jumped, pressing the doorbell.

"Ah!" Riku panicked. "W-wait I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" Riku turned to see Kosuke with a watering can.

"Niwa-kun's dad?" Riku remembered. Kosuke smiled.

"Yes, who is it?" Daisuke opened the door… in his pajamas, he looked horrible.

A long… long… looong silence goes by. By the way, Kosuke is rather amused watching the two.

After a couple a minutes of awkwardness and cute silence, Riku ended up in the living room of Daisuke's house.

"We're really sorry for you having to come and bring over Dai-chan's things." Emiko set some tea on the table, ready to drink.

"No! I don't mind at all!" Riku tried not to blush; her face felt like it was about to explode. Daisuke sat silently next to Riku, his situation not much different either. Daisuke reached for the sugar, but Riku's hand got their first so his hand grabbed hers.

"Sorry, you go first." Now both couldn't hold back the blush covering their faces.

"No, you go first, it's your house." Riku insisted.

"No, you're the guest, please go ahead." Daisuke insisted as well.

Grandpa sat across them hiding his grin behind his cup. "Ah youth." He whispered.

"Don't say that dad, you'll sound even older than you are." Kosuke chuckled.

"I'm old but these old skin and bones still have life in them." Daiki took a good satisfying slurp of his tea. "Aaaah…" Grandpa sighed with utter satisfaction with the tea, maybe the current atmosphere made it taste that much better, eh?

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Emiko chirped. "Ah Riku-san right?" Emiko asked.

"Y-yes!" Riku stood up.

"You haven't changed or shower yet right, from your after school club?" Emiko concluded from the way Riku looked.

"Um, I guess I was sort of in a hurry." Riku didn't want to say the real reason.

"Oh, so why don't you take a bath here? I'm sure you have you school cloths or you could borrow one of Daisuke's shirts." Emiko dragged Riku up the stairs.

"Huh? Wait, I don't really." Riku couldn't form the words.

"Nonsense! We have spare towels and I'm sure Daisuke wouldn't mind lending some clothes!" Emiko laughed, "Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Daisuke watched with his jaw dangling open.

"You do know your mother is doing this on purpose right?" Kosuke tried not to laugh. "Well why don't you pick something for her to wear?" Kosuke watched his son go up the stairs, most likely to his room.

"He needs to be more honest!" Grandpa groaned. "He's being shy when she's in the palm of his hand."

"Calm down dad, kids will be kids. It's cute how naïve they can be about their feelings." Kosuke remembered he was just like Daisuke, so shy to be up front with Emiko back in the day. Emiko helped him a lot to overcome his shyness.

"Now we have shampoo and soap here and here's a fresh towel. You need anything else?" Emiko smiled.

"No, no. Everything's fine." Riku tried not to show her nervousness.

"Okay, I'll start finishing up with dinner. Don't take too long." Emiko closed the bathroom door.

Riku took a deep breath. It was weird taking a shower in some other person's home, no less Daisuke's home. She suddenly got a mental image she tried to hastily make it disappear. (She had a mental picture of Daisuke showering. Full censorship is of course provided). She shook her head harder getting this perverted thought out of her mind. She sighed and began to take her shirt off.

Ka-chak.

"Mom, I'm going to leave it in the bath-." Daisuke felt like all the blood in his body drain into his head seeing what he saw. The shirt fell from his hand on the bathroom floor.

Riku stared back trying to cover herself as much she can with the shirt she just took off. "Hn… nh…" Tears began to creep out of the corner of her eyes. "Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Daisuke screamed as well, immediately closing the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said this before he ran down the stairs.

"Daisuke what was that scream?" Kosuke, Emiko, and Grandpa waited by the stairs and saw Dark walking down the steps.

"Emiko?" Dark face was hiding in the shadow.

"Yes Dark?" Emiko looked worried.

"I really… really need a lot of tissue." Dark tried to cover his face but some of the blood was already on the shirt he was wearing, which is also very tight on him. The three let out a "Pfft." And tried not to laugh.

"I'll go calm Riku-san." Emiko went up the stairs.

"So… good enough to make you transform?" Grandpa smiled wickedly.

"Seems so." Dark showed the same smile. "Ah." Dark groaned feeling pain in his arm.

"Oh the injury, is it better?" Kosuke slowly peeled back the long sleeve Daisuke was wearing earlier to hide Daisuke's own injury. "Hmm… better than when we first saw it." Still a good amount of cuts and bruises but the burns are almost gone.

"It's alright, Daisuke did this to himself after all." Dark laughed, admiring Daisuke's guts for a second.

"But what about Daisuke?" Grandpa asked a little worried.

"Hm, I think he passed out." Dark smiled, this was going to be even more interesting now.

Dinner was a lively event but two particular peeps didn't speak up much during the happy conversation, reason not wanting to be brought up. If any question were asked they would answer quickly and not talk again. Both took sneaking glances at each other, this not going unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the table.

"So is Lacrosse fun Riku-san?" Grandpa asked, taking a sip of his soup.

"Mm, it's really where's you out, but I have a lot of fun playing." Riku chirped up a bit, talking about her interest.

"Maybe Daisuke should join a club, but he's always busy-urp!" Grandpa tried to keep in his cry of pain when Emiko kicked Gramps in the shin.

"Oooh… now that I think about it. How come Niwa-kun always come straight home?" Emiko was asking God for Riku not to bring up that question.

"Ah, well you see." Emiko was starting to lose her cool.

"He's training!" The entire family choked on their food when Grandpa suddenly blurted this out.

'The family secret is about to be blown wide open!' Kosuke thought.

"To be a ninja!" Everyone stared at him blankly.

"A what?" Riku thought she heard, 'ninja'.

"I was a master in the art in stealth and camouflage!" Everybody stared at him… very strangely. "Yet I'm old and these old bones won't listen anymore, so I decided to pass my teachings! But I couldn't pass them to my only daughter!" Grandpa cried.

"So when she had this healthy young boy here, meaning Daisuke, destiny brought me this child so I may pass on my legacy!" Grandpa had a far off gaze. 'I created this mess so I'm fixing it.' Grandpa sighed to himself.

"Dad! Your manners!" Emiko shouted.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Grandpa sat down and went back to eating like nothing happened.

"Hmm, but it's weird." Riku felt suspicious. "Niwa-kun is so clumsy in school and I don't see him as the type of person to sneak around." Daisuke felt like those words were daggers, poking his… somewhat pride.

"Ah well he still needs more training." Grandpa complimented the belt fish for dinner.

"Niwa-kun's life is so interesting." Daisuke couldn't believe Riku was taking this in so easily. "Mmm! This miso soup is so good! Did you add fish cakes into them?"

"Oh you noticed? I'm so happy!" Oddly how it started, dinner turned into something very enjoyable despite the oddities.

Daisuke smiled, it was an odd sense of happiness. Riku was walking next to him. Daisuke was walking her home.

"So you're leaving tomorrow morning?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we took the time to get ready today." Daisuke answered, but Riku's voice seemed… different.

"You'll be coming back right?" Riku took a few steps ahead.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Daisuke thought Riku was acting a little odd.

"Nothing, I'm just acting weird!" Riku smiled brightly.

Daisuke smiled back. It seemed she doesn't remember anything back then.

By the time the two realized it, Riku's house was in front of them. "Ah, here already?" Riku sounded like this wasn't even her home.

Walking up to her door, "You know I'm kind of jealous." Riku head looked down.

"Huh? About what?" Daisuke tilted his head trying to better look at her.

"You spend so much time with you family. Mine is always busy or always want to do their own thing, leaving each other out." Riku lingered by the door. "I feel so alone in this house."

Daisuke stared at her. He wouldn't know how she felt, but he understood where she was.

"You know. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't need anybody else." Riku hid her face, staring at her front door. "As long as you're here… with me. I feel happy."

Daisuke turned her around gently. Riku's face was flushed. "I feel the same way to." Daisuke smiled. "I'm happy when you're by my side, too." Riku couldn't describe the happiness she felt hearing those words.

"Um you know…" Riku hesitated.

Daisuke saw her face turn away and saw a familiar mark on her neck. Daisuke raised his right hand slowly touching the lightly visible bruises. "Niwa-kun?" Riku was surprised when she felt his hand on her neck.

Daisuke stared at the mark for a moment but felt some deep dark feeling.

"I'll… I'll…" Daisuke heard a faint whisper coming from somewhere.

"I'll… KILL you…" Daisuke jumped back a step, feeling a sharp pain coarse through his arm.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku got scared.

"I'm sorry, I…" Daisuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I got to go." Daisuke turned and left Riku by the door.

"Niwa-kun." Riku played with the hem of the shirt she wore. She sort of felt regret that night. She wanted to say those words to him. Those simple three words from her heart.

Back in the Niwa home, the family waited for Daisuke's return but didn't expect their current family member. "Dark? What happened?" Kosuke asked calmly.

"Daisuke, I can't hear Daisuke anymore." Dark said hesitantly.

"What?" Emiko wondered if she heard him right.

"For a moment I felt that same dark presence in Daisuke, the one that took control over him and almost… killed Riku." Dark explained. "Whatever it was, a ghost or something came back."

Kosuke stood up and began to pace. "So, Daisuke got scared and pulled himself inside didn't he?" Dark nodded.

"From what I've researched around the world, Daisuke alone will have to decide what he's going to do." Kosuke sat down.

"What do you mean?" Gramps asked.

"The spirit of the artworks usually disappears when their vessel or life-force is destroyed. But Daisuke is a unique case, he tried to destroy his own arm but didn't completely do it, now that 'thing' is in a sort of twilight state." Kosuke explained.

"Like a ghost." Dark finished.

"That's a more accurate depiction, yes." Kosuke rubbed his chin. "But ghost can't do anything but influence things around them. They can't control or manipulate things physically."

"So our son, he's alright?" Emiko sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but he must be scared right now. He cares about Riku-san so much. He's afraid he might hurt her again most likely." Kosuke worried about his son's well being.

"Well, we'll have to leave it with him. We need to meet Dad's contact so we can get that medicine for Dark's injuries so they'll heal completely without any scars of course." Emiko smiled.

"So considerate, thanks Emiko." Dark said from the bottom of his heart. "Make sure to have enough for Daisuke when he gets back out."

Emiko nodded. They all had faith in Daisuke.

* * *

1605 Hours – May 2, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – A little different

* * *

Risa moaned, her head gently nestled over her arms on the window. Some may think this looks like someone trying to act like a over dramatized princess, but Risa's just naturally good-looking with these poses and trying to impress a certain thief.

"Oh my one and only Dark, where could you be in this small yet lonely world." Risa sighed with boredom.

(I got a chill for some weird reason when I typed that dialogue above this line. Maybe I'm going against my instincts as a guy when I trying to think what a girl like Risa might say. I felt so wrong so deep inside! rant rant rant)

"Hey Riku! Pay attention! That's more than 5 times already! You never miss the pass!" Risa tilted her head to see where the voices were coming from. Riku stood their in an apologetic yet uneasy stature. Risa easily knew why. Daisuke's been gone the entire week and still hasn't shown up.

Teacher received another (long) notice how Daisuke is not in the proper condition to be in school. Whatever that letter meant.

But now that she thought about it. Daisuke has been standing out more lately. Like he's suddenly growing up faster than anyone else now. Risa suddenly felt someone walk by and recognized that spiky red hair. Risa was just about to call out, but stopped.

"That's Niwa-kun, but why is he." Risa stopped looking at that serious face on Daisuke's face, the slightly slanted eyes with those solid yet slightly pursed lips. "Ano… Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke turned to see Risa and gave a coy grin. "Harada-san, how are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright!" Risa didn't know why she suddenly got so nervous.

"I guess this saves me the trouble but, do you know where our sensei is. I can't find her and need to turn in those assignments and get those that I missed." Daisuke came up to Risa and Risa noticed how tall Niwa seemed in front of her.

"Yeah, she's still in a meeting at the teacher's lounge I think, c'mon." Risa led the way; meanwhile, Riku glanced up and happened to see Risa and Daisuke smiling and chatting.

For a moment Riku felt a lot of worry disappear but at the same time a sharp, cutting feeling.

"Hey Riku! Hurry up!" Riku turned her attention back to the game seeing a pass coming her way.

"So where have you been?" Risa asked Daisuke, curious about his missing episode.

"Went to the hospital, don't worry." Seeing a sudden worry look on Risa's face. "I only went to get some shots. I was due today, but mom decided to give me a full examination while I was there at the hospital." Kept that reserved little smile.

"Eh… I hate shots. They look so scary when they bring the needles." Risa moaned not liking the most recent memory she had about large needles with weird liquid inside of them.

Daisuke chuckled, but without luck tried to hide it.

"Hey! Shut up!" Risa pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought it was cute." Daisuke saw a sign saying the teacher's lounge. Right when they got there 5, 6 teachers came out the room. "Oh, meetings over, lucky timing."

"Well I see you later then." Risa walked away.

Daisuke waved with a smile. But right when Risa went around the corner, Daisuke's grin disappeared.

* * *

2035 Hours – April 25, 2011 

Risa's room – lovely moon… yeesh what am I saying?

* * *

"Dark-san…" Risa sighed longingly for that dark man in the sky.

(I think I figured it out. Risa's nature just completely goes against mine. That's why I get this damn chill. But as a (soon to be, someday) professional writer, I must endure.)

Risa sat by the window with rain hitting the glass panels. The TV was on with one of the popular night shows currently on.

"This just in! The police have found a notice! Sources say that the advance warning was taken from its original location before police intelligence could notice the advance notice." A reporter suddenly interrupted the scheduled programming.

"Seems a fan of the Phantom Thief Dark has taken the note when nobody has noticed it yet. Currently she is in the custody of the police force as a witness and obstruction of police forces." Risa suddenly bolted to the TV.

"The time is set at exactly nine o'clock, which is only minutes from now. Police forces are madly scrambling their forces to the location at Count Vista memorial mansion. Police forces are baffled what the Phantom Thief may found in this old mansion and intelligence are looking into the history of the mansion."

Risa felt excitement and adrenaline rush into her system. "That's not far from here." Risa looked outside the rain then to a certain suit she's been dying to try.

Little time passes before, "Risa!" Riku bursts into the room. Riku acted quickly when she got word of that pervert. Riku quickly analyzed the room. An empty close hangar, TV still on, and a messy desk with a map most likely missing. Riku groaned knowing this was going to happen. "Risa!" Riku screamed going back to her room.

Police sirens blared with blue and red lights swirling against house walls. "Get the perimeter set up! I want all windows lit up like a Christmas tree! I went 4 man sentries on all gates and doors to the mansion!" Inspector Saehara shouted running back and forth. "Get a road block set up in a half mile radius! Is that chopper here yet? You! Get that light on now!"

Large clicks went off as giant searchlights were aimed at the mansion.

"Set up cameras around overlooking areas! Where is that damn engineer? You help the lights!" The inspector was on a spree trying to get the zone on lockdown.

"Has the new equipment come yet?" Suddenly an armored truck came up by a line of police cars. A crew of armored policemen brought out a couple of large trunks from the back. The inspector wiped the rain off his face despite the raincoat hood he had on.

"Special delivery from the commander, sir." They opened the trunk. One had heat vision gear, perfect for the rain. The other was opened and the inspector was pleased to see his sniper getting the air rifle pieced together.

The inspector walked over and looked at the long darts with its feathery ends. He can just imagine Dark with one of these stuck on him.

Bang!

The inspector looked down and saw a dart in his stomach. "You idiot! You didn't assemble it right! Inspector? Inspector! Who let the rookie assemble it?"

The inspector saw everything starting to swirl, bloat, then shrink. "Oooooh!" Thunk!

"Shit! Inspector!"

Risa peeked through the curtains but blinded by the lights. Risa giggled. Lucky she got here before the police did. Now was the perfect chance to be with Dark. It's been so long!

Risa ran down the corridor, thankfully the police didn't set up inside the house since the intended target is unknown. "The Seven Colors of All Brilliance" or something close to that. Something with seven involved.

She wandered the house and came to a library. "Ah! So big!" Risa ran up to the fireplace.

Riku grumbled in the bushes. She did not want to be here, in the bush, in the rain, in the cold with several guards floating above her little head.

"Hey! You heard that!" Riku winced, but heard the same sound. Like something flapping. "Over there. Slowly now." They whispered.

Riku panicked. Did they find her? She didn't want to look.

"Hey not too close. What if-."

Kssshhat!

"Whaaa!" The one of the guards fell over.

"It's just a stupid cat! Pesky animal." A guard threw a rock watching the cat jump on and over the wall. "Jeez! But I that's odd."

"What now?" The guard crossed his arms.

"A cat can't make that flapping noise we heard."

Everyone stood still for a moment to think.

"What did then?" As they were thinking, they didn't notice the door was not closed completely.

Dark finished turning over a large rock and dusted his hands. He want down close to the sand by the ocean and looked up seeing his target brimming with lights. "Well now they seem over eager and I'm right on time." Dark smiled, but disappeared immediately as it came.

"Hey, Daisuke. You still alive?" Dark tried for the hundredth time. No answer. Dark sighed. Knowing he was there but had a very big wall built up and he had no time to drag a kicking crybaby back to reality.

"Whatever is wrong with you, you better fix it quick. Our time is running short." Dark jumped into the air heading up towards the house.

"Daark!" Dark covered his face seeing the police were quick this time.

"Oh, they're very peppy today." Dark suddenly dodged and caught something and stared at it. "A dart?" He looked down to see 1… 2… no 15 different snipers. "Ah, so annoying." Dark already been through this, has a lot of experience in his years.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot! Shoot!"

Everyone fired almost simultaneously but Dark suddenly vanished.

"What? Where is that cocky, conniving little, censor-censor !"

"Sir, calm down!" The inspector was getting tired of losing.

Risa screamed when black smoke came down from the chimney and coughed.

"Crap, they have guards here too?" dark grumbled.

Risa jumped hearing that voice and literally did too, at Dark. "Dark-san!"

Crash!

"Oooh! What hit me?" Dark didn't expect that. Who would jump recklessly other than… "Risa?" Dark looked annoyed.

"Oh Dark-san! I missed you so, so, sooo much!" Risa cuddled herself into Dark's chest. Dark rubbed his head hitting the side of the chimney.

"Risa, what are you doing here?" Dark asked trying to control the tone of his voice.

"I was lucky to get here first! I wanted to meet you!" Risa said it like it was nothing.

Dark slapped himself, knowing he should have expected that answer. Risa was all smiles.

"Look… Risa. You go back home, and I steal stuff. Okay?" Dark tried to be simple.

"You wouldn't let a lady out there those mean men with guns are would you?" Risa put an innocent face.

"Oh she's good." Dark whispered, the lady killer in him wouldn't let him even fathom the thought. Dark looked at that ditzy face but had a calm serious look for a moment. "Stay close and don't get lost." Dark walked over to the chimney and started knocking on the marble.

Risa acknowledged and really did stand right by him. "So what are you-." Before she could finish. Dark slid an unnoticeable section of marble revealing a large dial. He grabbed it and turned it with a clank like a winding noise.

Risa yelped when the marble fireplace slide about a foot forward. Dark had that thieving smile and walked behind the fireplace to see and old cargo elevator. "This is…" Risa looked fascinated.

"The owner was an old, War veteran and a rich one. He was also suspicious art collector so of course he was a hidden gallery." Dark and Risa entered the elevator. Dark turned another dial and the fireplace slid back forward but also blocking out whatever light was left.

"Um… Dark?" Risa tried to reach for him, but a light grew brighter. Dark held one of his feathers in his hand. He found a crank and pulled with a loud creak. The elevator cables moved with a low hum, a few bumps on the way too.

"Risa?" Dark said in a low voice.

"Ah? Yes Dark-san?" Risa said cheerfully

"We need to talk when this is over." Dark had a not too happy look on his face.

Risa's smile faded, fidgeting with her hands.

Riku groaned walking around the mansion. "Risa!" Riku cried but with a whisper. Afraid the guards outside will hear. "Risa! Where are you?" Riku cried.

Thump.

"Kya!" Riku jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi glared at Riku.

"Hiwatari… wait… what are you…" Riku didn't expect this.

"Leave from the back the guards are switching sentries. You got 3 minutes." Satoshi walked past her and entered a large room with a fireplace.

Riku stood there and finally realized she had 3 minutes to get the hell outta there. "She already looked from bottom to top of the house and staying any longer wasn't going to help."

Satoshi stared at the marble and quickly reached out finding the hidden compartment.

Dark walked down the tunnel and finally found the opening. Risa mouthed slowly opened seeing the large room with balconies and decorated walls.

"This is so amazing! To think that this is under a house!" Risa cried, jumping with excitement.

"You should see our house." Dark huffed.

"Eh? Really?" Dark didn't expect her to hear that.

Before Dark could respond he heard the elevator start up again. "Shit, so he's back." Dark walked more quickly towards his target.

"Eh? Who?" Risa tried to keep up. Risa took one last glance as the elevator disappeared with only the moving cables visible.

Dark came up to a large double door and quickly pushed them open. Risa was amazed even more. "How are you going to steal that?" Risa looked at the large painting this one room holds.

The painting was incredible. Best to say simply than to describe every detail. The heavens rays down upon a rich earth but as the painting dropped lower you would see desolation, then war and eventually the flames of hell.

The entire painting was an amazing arrangement of life, color, and sadly a grim reality. Though there's the good, there's also the bad and ugly.

Beep-beep!

Risa looked down lower to see Dark setting something up. Dark quickly retreated dragging Risa along as well. "Wait what're you?" Risa saw for a moment a square block blinking red with a timer with 4 seconds left. "You didn't!"

Dark ducked and covered Risa.

Boom!

"Whaa?" People above ground stumbled when the ground shook slightly.

"An earthquke?"

Risa coughed from the dust. "Warn me next time!" Risa thought she was going to die.

"Don't worry it wasn't that strong." Dark walked towards the rubble, the dust now cleared. A metal plate was there now, where the explosion took place. "Here it is I knew it." Dark took a few feathers and inserted them in key spots, breaking away the last of the rubble.

Risa couldn't imagine what could be hidden there, but Dark stopped right when he found a handle and turned to Risa.

Risa looked at him wondering what he was waiting for.

"It's time to talk." Dark glowered.

Risa suddenly had a deep sinking feeling. "About what Dark?"

"About you and me." Dark grumbled. Risa felt uneasy. "You do know how dangerous it was to be near me don't you?"

"Of course!" Risa answered readily.

"Really now?" Dark didn't seem pleased with that answer.

"All those policeman and sometimes traps laid down inside those museum. Of course you're no match for them." Risa giggled

Dark eyes narrowed. Risa took a step back. "That's what you're talking about right?"

Sfff…Phomph!

Dark felt it. He quickly dove behind Risa.

K-Baash!

Dark lifted a shield, a chunks of the double doors smashed into splinters by his shield. Risa stood their, too scared to move.

"Dark! You're still alive?" Krad shouted.

"My, so happy to see me?" Dark grinned.

"You should have been dead. How the hell did you survive?" Krad walked up to him.

"Well we sat down, had a little chat, and decided to get along." Dark grinned even more knowing this is actually what happened.

"You…" Krad stepped forwards but stopped. "Don't you dare interfere!" Krad shouted firing a wave of energy Dark ducked and returned fire.

"Hey, hey, this place is old. Don't want the roof **on** our heads." Dark dodged sideways. Risa hid behind a column.

"Daaa-ah!" Krad fell on his knees. "Aaaaah!" He screamed as his wings faded. Risa watched wondering what was happening. Krad's hair color changed, from blonde to a pale blue. Risa gasped recognizing that person.

Satoshi picked himself up, gritting his teeth. Some blood on his back where the wings used to be.

"Hey, hey. Forcing yourself like that is going to hurt you even more." Dark said light heartedly.

"I don't care if you take that Hikari work." Satoshi started. Dark suddenly looked… interested. "I don't care if you someday come and steal anything I may have created… but…"

Satoshi glared at Dark.

"I'll end this damn curse here and now while I'm still alive. Get my body back from Krad and his stupid fights." Dark looked down with a frown.

"Sorry." Satoshi looked stunned for a moment. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that, but you know…" Dark smiled. "I think you and Daisuke would make good brothers."

Satoshi just stared, wondering if this was a trick to let his guard down.

"You know Daisuke isn't like the other generations. He doesn't like to steal, whines every night we go do our work. He much rather stay home and paint." Dark walked around the room a bit.

Satoshi watched carefully from where he stood.

"But do you know why we still steal your artworks now?" Dark questioned.

"How should I know the mind of a thief?" Satoshi spat icely.

Dark frowned. "So no ones suffers from the Hikari's madness."

Satoshi felt like something slapped him in the face.

"You know as well as I do how much harm the Hikari's art can do." Dark walked up to Satoshi. "I'm the living proof."

Satoshi gritted his teeth even more. "Shut up!"

"You're one as well." Dark glared.

"I said shut up!"

Pomph!

Dark jumped back as energy waves explodes around the room. "Kya!" Risa screamed

Satoshi hears the scream. The column collapses and begins to fall. Risa cried covering her head until she felt someone grab her and picked her up. "What are you doing here?" Satoshi took her hand and began to run out the open gate.

"Hey!" Dark grabs both of them before the frame collapsed where they stood a moment before.

"Damn! We're trapped." Satoshi cursed looking around for an exit. "What the hell did you bring her for? Why are you smirking? Do you understand the graveness of this situation?" Satoshi grabbed Risa again, pulling her away from more falling debry.

"I'm sorry I." Risa started but Dark.

"Don't understand anything." Dark said seriously.

"Huh?" Risa didn't understand what Dark meant.

"You think you know me, you think you know Commander. But you don't know a thing." Dark crossed his arms. A large explosion behind the fallen debris vibrated in the large room.

"Damn the entire room must've collapsed." Satoshi covered Risa's head protecting her from falling debris.

"You go pushing yourself upon others not caring how they feel." Dark crouched and looked Risa in the eyes. "I was too soft on you, letting you carry on what you will. But this ends now."

Risa felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Hey Dark this is not the time!" Satoshi raged.

"I don't know how you can be so cold and ignorant to other you know that?" Risa tried not to look at Dark's frown. "Rika was never like this." Dark stood up and turned away.

"Rika? Wait… Grandmother?" Risa shouted.

"Yeah."

"Wait then you." Risa couldn't believe this.

"Un… she's the only person I will and ever love." Dark didn't turn to look at her. To Risa staring at Dark's back, it fell like there was a wall there. A wall she should never touch.

"Daaark!" Satoshi shouted.

"Alright, alright. One exit coming up." Dark pulled out a little remote with a 'pretty' red button.

Bleep!

"Hey it's already been like 20 minutes. You think the search time found anything?" A policeman carried a conversation.

Phooooom!

Everyone ducked hearing the ensuing explosion. "Get a team down there stat! I went sentries ready!" Inspector Saehara suddenly woke up.

Satoshi helped Riku out the hole, Dark coming out last.

Krack! Tack! Kack!

The three turned around to see the hole covered up instantly. "Not one of my most elegant escapes but who cares tonight. Nobody important saw me." Satoshi glared when Dark said that. Dark patted the quarry under his arm.

"Now it seems you have everything under control here so I'll see you later."

"Dark-san!" Risa cried.

"What now Risa?" Dark said in a low tone.

"Please don't say that it's over. I love you!" Risa tried to keep in her tears. "So please… don't."

"But that's the problem Risa." Dark looked at her calmly. "I don't."

Risa stopped thinking for a second. She stood still and couldn't hold it anymore. Her tears came pouring out. With a loud flap, Dark disappeared into the night sky. Satoshi watched with mixed feelings. He didn't know how to handle this situation. I mean. Dark just dumped a girl literally, and Satoshi was a guy not really interested.

"Hey Harada, your family might start getting worried." Satoshi said this with no feelings. Satoshi got no answer. "Hey, did you hear me?" Satoshi walked up to her and turned her around and surprised seeing the amount of tears.

"Hey you-" Before he could finish, Risa dove into his chest and let everything out. Risa screamed letting all of her tears flow. "Hey." Satoshi didn't know what to say. Risa had his shirt in her fist, her tears slowly soaking his shirt.

For a moment Satoshi felt helpless and hated it to every degree. He suddenly closed his eyes, a bright light blinded him.

"Commander!" Satoshi knew more than saw the patrol team coming.

Riku paced around like a panicking mother hen. She was a worried sick knowing Risa was around the area but didn't know where. She had a violent thought for a moment of strangling her but her worrying came back after the 2nd explosion.

"A civilian? The police found a girl you say?" Reporter trying to get details shouted.

"Risa?" Riku shouted running over to the mob. "Risa?" Riku shouted.

"Hey! Let her through!" She heard a familiar voice shout through the crowd of reporters. Someone grabbed Riku and brought her into the circle.

"Ah! Hiwatari-kun!" Risa shouted but saw something on his back covered in a blanket. "Risa!" Riku just knew it had to be her.

"She fainted but she's completely fine. I'll take you two back home." Satoshi pointed to a police car.

Riku began to sweat. Going home in a police car felt… awkward.

The ride was a quiet one. The driver was stoic. Satoshi was even more stoic. And the atmosphere just felt thick. "You know." Riku jumped hearing Satoshi talk, so did the driver. "I got to somewhat admire the her." Riku suddenly became interested what he meant. "Having the courage to confess your love to someone is a great task, to a phantom thief no less."

Riku suddenly turned to stone.

"But you know… you never know how far that little bit of courage will take you. Especially for her." Satoshi half smiled. Not completely, but almost there.

Riku reverted back to normal hearing what Satoshi just said. Riku looked down at her sister sound asleep, petting Risa on the head. "A little courage huh?" Riku whispered.

The police car rode off silently in the darkness.

* * *

0100Hours – May 3, 2011 

? – Alone with the Dark (Get it? With the Dark? I kill myself.)

* * *

Dark was calling. "Hey Daisuke I know you can hear me." Dark tried to look inside himself, knowing what that space felt like. But there was something new there, like an iron fence or invisible wall, and Daisuke was somewhere behind it.

"Hey Daisuke, how long are you going to be like this?" Dark sat down next to those invisible bars. Dark sighed hearing no answer and probed the defense.

Daisuke felt something jolt through him. He looked up slightly and saw someone far off in the distance. "Dark?" Daisuke got up and slowly walked closer.

After a couple of minutes Dark felt it, Daisuke coming closer. "Hey, are you really content like this? Locking yourself up?"

Daisuke stayed silent.

"What's wrong with? You want talk or do anything. Why are you doing this Daisuke?" Dark stood up, getting annoyed, not understanding what Daisuke's thinking.

"I'm… scared." Daisuke spoke for the first in a long time.

"Scared?" Dark posed the word.

"I know mom… dad… you can stop me. But what if it happens again." Daisuke voice shook uneasily. "I can still hear him, left a part inside me. A part you don't even know."

Daisuke stood up and turned towards Dark. "What if he takes control again? What if he does something to horrible at school? Or anywhere? I don't want that to happen again."

Daisuke watched Dark standing there with his back towards Daisuke. A long minute passes by until Dark finally spoke up. "Coward."

Daisuke slowly took that word in. "What?"

"I said you just a spineless coward!" Dark shouted. "I've been sitting around thinking what this stupid, immature brat might be thinking by himself and found out that he's just a scared little rat."

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I do understand!" Dark turned around with a solid glare. "You're scared of the darkness inside and worry and worry non-stop about."

Daisuke took a step back.

"You too terrified and blinded to even realize it yourself." Dark started walking away.

"Hey wait! Dark wait do you mean?" Daisuke cried.

"What did you do to yourself in that room." Dark said almost too quietly.

Daisuke stopped for a moment to recollect. That time when Riku… Daisuke remembers. He wanted to do… not anything… but everything he had to do to save Riku. "I remember Dark…" Daisuke responded.

"Then what are you doing now?" Dark looked angry seeing how slow Daisuke's going.

But that question hit him like a thunderbolt. What is he doing? Daisuke looked down and up… then said. "Absolutely… nothing."

"There are three kinds of people Daisuke: those who fight, those who run, and those who do nothing." Daisuke gritted his teeth hearing those words.

"Dark." Daisuke stood up more straight. "You think there's light in the darkness?"

Dark looked at him oddly for a second and smiled. "How can there be darkness without light?" In that instant Dark felt that barrier shatter. Both men walked up to each other. "Welcome back… partner." They shook hands.

"It's… nice to be back." Daisuke smiled. For moment went by and suddenly to two hugged each other.

Daisuke felt his conscious fade but heard Dark whisper…

_She's been waiting…_

Daisuke blinked a bit feeling weight… balance… control. He was back in his body… or back in control I should say. And… 'Riku?' Daisuke almost said it seeing the person in question standing in front of him.

He looked around real quick. He was in the art room. Sun was down but still see some golden rays spilling through the window into the room.

"Niwa-kun."

Daisuke turned and looked Riku in the eyes and watched her lips say the next few words.

_"I love you."_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Disclaimer: My and that DN Angel author should have a collaboration going! This way it's half mine! But right now it's not!

* * *

Oh my… can this actually be true? The end times must be near!

Uploaded… and Updated! Hooray!

Ah I'm so close to finally ending this story and go write my own original… it's been 2 years already… almost 3 in fact. Geez I wish I had more time.

Now I bet some are ready to kill me for dropping it right here of all the smut freakin' places ever huh? Well I thought I really needed a bang of a cliffhanger so what better than this? Another reason, I greedy for reviews. Plain and simple so you better be reading this. You know how to please? Then I release… the next chapter of course.

Now on to my infamous review look up! (It's famous right?)

PandylBas – I'm trying… don't be so forceful… with no caps lock.

RainnSnow – Without a doubt it's one of the best! Why do I spend such a long to update?

Kat – I just love the way you say it… Alsome… I love it! I'll be saying that a lot.

GTA Guy – Thanks… just don't hire someone to wank me if I don't work faster.

Pyroblade – Thanks for the review. I think my writing is improving little by little with every chapter.

Hittocerebattosai – Calm down, I'm right here by you. This update is for you and everyone else out there.

ArmorBlade – Here's a little spoiler. I got the idea from shadow Sora from Kingdom Hearts II.

Kemious – Yes, trap readers for hours and hours and force them to horribly come up with reviews to feed my selfish need to gloat over my accomplishments… … I never said that!

Anthony1 – Did this come faster than the last one? Can't remember. People will probably laugh at that. Since it was probably as equally long.

Hououza – What's up man!… Don't really know what to say!

Alpha – I'm begging for ideas dood (dude).

Mikkasura – Mikkasura-saaaaan! I want pizza toooooo! (The nose is just a personification/metaphor of my pride. The longer, the bigger.) "Kyaa!" sounds so kawaii

Hate me, Love me for what I did. I'll let you decide.

_After much fun and review of reviews. Review me! On www.fanfiction. net, yo!_


	9. Phase 009

Lost Stage: Soul Ignorance By Jyoohan Phase 008 – Heart's Whisper 

1150 Hours – May 3, 2011 

School Clock Tower – Wait! What's going on?!?!

"Niwa-kun… I… I love you." Riku stood stone still.

Daisuke on the other hand was ready to crumble. 'Wait…' Daisuke couldn't think. His mind was racing with too many details. Where am I? Why is Riku here? What time is it? She said she loved me. I'm not at home. Dark is no where. She said she loved me…

… … … …

She said she loved me. Daisuke's gears in his head grinded to a halt and went in reverse. In seconds he felt it. His heart pumping faster and faster with adrenaline, the blood slowly fading away from his hands and feet, and blood rush up into the small red head of his.

Daisuke felt like his head was ready to blow. His vision was getting slightly blurry, but barely-just barely-he can see Riku's face red as his. He couldn't move, not even able to open his mouth.

Now to how did all this happen? How could this have happened? When did it happen?!?! (Just now moron! Get a grip and just pounce on her! She won't mind!)

"Harada…-san!?" The moment Daisuke had gathered enough guts to say even her name, Riku executed a 180 like an army officer and dashed like she was in a 500 yard sprint.

Daisuke stood for a second. "She just… confessed and I…" Daisuke suddenly snapped out of his trance and realized Riku just ran away after confessing to him. "Harada-san!" Daisuke took a couple quick steps to lean over the railing and saw Riku was already half way down.

"Harada-san! Wait!" Riku kept running without even looking back.

Daisuke quickly thought in his head. He'd never catch up to her if he followed her down the steps. He turned around and saw a rolled up bunch of rope and some gloves.

Riku kept running and slammed the roof door open, now looking for a way back into the school.

"Why is this happening to me?" Daisuke screamed as he jumped off the clock tower.

"Hey, what's that?" a group of girls eating lunch pointed when they saw Daisuke jump off the clock tower and the little figure of Riku running away.

"Aaa-a-aaah!" Daisuke screamed, the gloves in his hands starting to smoke. "Stop, stop, stop!" Daisuke suddenly swung left from the blowing wind. "Oh crap!" Daisuke jumped, rolled, and flew upright, stumbling forward a bit.

"haataa!!" Daisuke patted his hands. "Hot-hot-hot-hot!" Rope burn hurts like hell.

Slam!

"Ah!" Daisuke turned to see the roof door slammed shut.

Clack!

"Aaah!" Daisuke screamed hearing the bolt lock. Daisuke ran to the door and shook the door with no hopes of opening.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Daisuke heard from a nearby window. He quickly ran and jumped the fence, now running on roof tiles. He can hear bits of shouting little bit behind him now. He dove left, grabbed the ledge and found an open window.

"Kyaa! What the-… what are you-" Daisuke jumped into a classroom full of people of all places. Everyone stared at him.

"Oooh! My curry bread!" Daisuke caught her, the open classroom door. He saw her running by.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke ran again kicking the desk, he landed on, into the wall behind him. "Whoooa-aa!" A guy jumped out of Daisuke's way when he cut left, following Riku.

"Harada-san! Wait!" Daisuke was much closer now. Daisuke ran faster to catch up. Riku turned left, the stairs are there. Riku turned right again to take the rest of the stairs but passed a couple of students moving desks at the middle.

Daisuke turned left full speed and saw the people coming up with desks. Daisuke quickly switched to his instincts, he jumped right over 4 people carrying 2 desks, both feet connecting to the wall then the floor and jumped the remaining steps entirely.

The students stopped for a second making sure that a red headed middle-schooler didn't just do what he just did.

The second floor, Daisuke was ready to jump the entire steps again.

"Takeshi, you still owe me that curry bread. Your turn to pay for lunch now."

"Come on, the old man hasn't paid me yet."

Daisuke saw Takeshi and Sekimoto coming around the corner. "No!" Too late, he couldn't stop, going too fast.

"Aaa-aaah!"

Takeshi and Sekimoto turned to see their best buddy Daisuke over their heads. "Uu-aaaaa-aaaaah!!!" Both screamed until Daisuke landed on both of them with a heavy crash into the wall under the windows.

"Aaah… what hit me?" Sekimoto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hahaha…" Takeshi laughed, but looked like he was knocked out.

"Hey, Daisuke?" Sekimoto barely let out but saw his friend looking out the window. Sekimoto pushed himself up to see someone running from the school entrance to the grounds. "One of the Harada sisters? Hey Daisuke is that-." Sekimoto froze when he saw Daisuke open the window and climbed out.

"Daisuke you fool! What are you doing?!" Sekimoto gaped when he saw Daisuke jump out from the second floor window. About 20 people stopped and stared with lots of mixed expression in the crowd.

Sekimoto covered his face but still watched between the cracks of his hands, waiting to see his friend hit the unforgiving ground.

Daisuke's foot connected and his whole body rolled.

"Nooo-oo-oooo! Daisuke!" Sekimoto cried but stopped when Daisuke suddenly flew forward in a mad dash, kicking up dust behind him. Sekimoto stood there with his hands all over his face and hair, looking like a stressed housewife or something with Takeshi groaning on the floor.

"What is he?" Sekimoto muttered.

"Harada-san! Please! Wait!" Daisuke shouted, running down a grass slope towards the school field. Riku was running full speed towards the back of the school.

Daisuke stopped seeing where she was going and turned, going another direction.

Riku ran and finally took a quick glance behind her. Daisuke wasn't there anymore. She didn't know how he kept up with her until now. She wasn't on the track team for nothing.

"Harada-san!" Riku skid to a stop when she heard him. She snapped her head forward. The moment she stopped his face was an inch or two away from hers. Riku stood frozen for a second. His face and hers was red more from the embarrassing moment in the clock tower than from the running.

Riku bit her lip and took a slow step back, but Daisuke followed with his steps. Riku closed her eyes for a moment and turned.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Riku stood their. Riku was at a dilemma at the moment. She wanted to tear her hand away and run as fast as she can but another part wanted to run right into him as hard as she could.

"Um… Harada-san, about what you said." Daisuke's head was starting swirl and scramble up again. He couldn't think now that he finally caught her. (Yees, she's in your clutches! Alone behind the school! No one will know! A little dark secret between you and her!)

Daisuke almost jumped when Riku turned to look at him, tears welling up around her eyes. "W-wait, Harada-san why… um." Daisuke felt the air getting tenser every second. "Harada-san, you want to get some lunch with me?"

"H-huh?" Riku stepped back, but Daisuke wouldn't let go of his vice grip on her hand.

"Ah, lunch is almost over, right. Um… can we walk home together?" Riku tried to walk away but Daisuke wouldn't let go. His hands were almost glued to hers but it wasn't hurting her.

Riku looked at him strangely despite how red her face was.

"Ha… ah." Daisuke suddenly saw people coming around them. Riku suddenly jumped also, noticing the men in black suits. Daisuke instinctively grabbed Riku and tried to put him between the men in black suits.

"Are you Ms. Harada Riku?" Daisuke tried to push her back more so they couldn't see her.

"I think he just answered our question for us." A man with spiked and gelled back hair appeared behind a tree.

"Who are you?" Daisuke said in a low threatening voice.

"You don't have to worry about that." The tall young man smiled.

"Kyaa! Niwa-kun!" Daisuke didn't notice someone came up from behind.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke turned but went face first into a large man. Daisuke fell back on his back.

"Come on, he's been waiting long enough." The tall young man pointed to two men. "And make sure he doesn't follow us."

Daisuke gritted his teeth. He dashed past one man but suddenly felt his shirt being pulled back and now flying backwards in the air. Daisuke rolled seeing the two large men blocking his way. "Get out of my…" Daisuke dashed along the wall. "Way!"

Both men gaped when Daisuke ran up the wall and over them. The two men in black suits were like 6 feet tall.

"What the hell?! Grab-" Both large men stopped when Daisuke was already 40 yards away.

"Aaa—aaa—aaah! That hurts!" A man screamed while Riku was kicking, screaming, and most importantly scratching the large man's face. "Just sit down and calm down!" The large man threw Riku into a black Buick sedan. Riku went for the opposite door and tried to open it but it opened by itself. Another large man was on the other side.

"What's going on?!" Riku cried.

"Harada-san!"

"Niwa-kun?!" Riku saw Daisuke out of the car door, coming towards her.

"How did he? Oh well, lets go." The tall young man got in the front passenger seat. The car shifted to drive and drove off with its tires squealing.

"!!" Daisuke stopped seeing the car head for the main road. Daisuke turned around, glanced around quickly and saw a very familiar looking bike.

"Let me go! Let me go! Molester! Kidnappers! Ra-." Riku stopped not even wanting to think that these men were.

"Calm down, someone really wants to see you so we're just following orders." The tall young man said coolly like nothing was happening. Riku sat still for a moment her eyes welling up with tears again. "Niwa-kun save me!!!" She cried, the large men covered their ears.

"What the hell is that?" The driver muttered, looking in his side view mirror.

"Hah?" Riku scrambled to look out the rear windshield. "Niwa-kun!" A large hand grabbed Riku's head like a soccer ball and strapped her down in her seat. "Let go of me! Pervert! Pervert!" The large man began to sweat.

"Boss, I'm really starting to feel bad now." All three henchmen nodded.

"Oh quiet, it's not like we're breaking any laws." The tall young man kept his mysterious smile while the 4 other passengers made a list of things of what they did.

Trespass on school grounds, kidnapping, assault on a student, possible molestation, speeding, speeding near school grounds…

Reeee!!!

Running a red light.

"There is a heavy traffic around the central square district. All drivers are advised to take back roads to lessen the traffic build up in the area." Everyone stared at the radio.

"Boss?"

"Take the back road." The black sedan swerved into a small one way street.

Daisuke was behind them barely. He wondered why they suddenly took the back roads. This was his chance. Daisuke peddled faster on Riku's bike. He knew this area like the back of his hand. He flew over this spot plenty of times.

Daisuke took his time.

"Boss, that kid on the bike. I don't see him."

"Hm… slow down." The sedan slowed to around 20 km/h.

"Take a right here. Let's head for more open ro-." The car skid to a stop.

"Kya!" Riku screamed with the two other men in the black sedan. Both weren't wearing seat belts. Very dangerous.

"Let Harada-san go!" Daisuke shouted.

The tall young man sighed. "You, switch seats."

The driver gulped. "What?"

"I said to switch, now." The driver scrambled out the door. Riku took this chance and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Niwa-kun! Help me! Help me!!!"

"Quiet girl and buckle yourself in before you die!" The men buckled themselves in and now trying to get Riku strapped in.

"I don't know how you followed us this far but it ends now." The tall young man said before getting in the driver's seat. The three large men grabbed the door handles with shaking hands. Riku had a very bad feeling and got worse when the two large men on both her left and right held her hand. "Wait!"

Screeee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eeeeeech!

Daisuke gaped seeing the car take off backwards and spin 180. The driver saw Daisuke's expressing in the rear view mirror and smiled. With another squeal of tires the car bolted forward.

"Damn!" Daisuke hit the pedals, scrambling after them.

"Aaaah!" Riku screamed with the large men as the car made a drift around a corner, now the vehicle was in a major road, but a traffic jam was in front of them.

"Boss! Please slow down!" The one in the front cried.

"I said quiet!" The driver smiled. Daisuke thought he finally found his break, but almost fell off the bike when he saw the car turn and sharp. The turn was so hard that the car tilted. "Riku!!!" Daisuke panicked thinking the car was about the flip end over end, but it didn't. The car disappeared into a tight alley to the left where only 3 people could fit shoulder to shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Daisuke turned left, trying to cut them off.

"Aaaah!" everyone in the car was screaming.

"You're all too noisy!" The driver hit a radio station and turned to volume up to drown out their shouts. The car finally exited the narrow alley and with a loud thud and squeak from the shock absorbers, the car now on all 4 wheels again.

"That little persistent..." The driver licked his lips.

"Hey," Someone suddenly was talking through the radio. "Take a left at the light and go over the bridge. You're cutting it close, it's about to go up." The driver smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Eeeeee!" Everyone cried.

Daisuke was losing them, he was getting tired quickly. The car drifted left missing a car by mere inches.

"Come on" Daisuke grunted trying to keep up. Daisuke came around the corner and couldn't believe it. The sedan was heading towards the rising bridge. "He isn't stopping?!" Daisuke peddled hard as he could ever would.

"Remember the airplane feeling?" The driver smiled before he hit the jump.

Riku felt it. Like she was floating in air but suddenly gravity taking effect in her stomach, Riku screamed and everyone followed. Bam! The car landed on the other side.

Daisuke was going for it or bust. Daisuke hit the jump, but he was going more up than forward. "Damn it!" Daisuke jumped off the bike and his hands caught the other side of the bridge. The bike splashed into the water beneath him.

"Aaah!" Daisuke scrambled up and saw the car right there, almost taunting him.

"Niwa-kun!" Daisuke could barely see Riku inside the car. The car window rolled up.

"No!" Daisuke tried to scramble up but lost his grip. "Aah!" Daisuke fell into the river. But he heard something before he fell. He quickly swam back up to the surface and saw the bike not to far away floating by him.

Daisuke looked up and saw it, a helicopter. Wait he's seen that helicopter before, that logo… Saga Entertainment.

A young blonde boy in the helicopter smiled at the scene, seeing the red head in the river. "Hey, who is that?"

"Ah… Niwa Daisuke, a classmate." The co-pilot answered, holding a copy of the school registry.

"Hm… interesting…" With that, the helicopter flew towards the commercial district.

1520 Hours – May 3, 2011 

Saga Entertainment Building – Save me!!

"I said let go of- Kya!!" Riku screamed when she was thrown-yet again-into a chair. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Saga Entertainment HQ." The tall crazy young man answered.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Funabashi."

Riku sat stunned for a second. She didn't expect him to actually answer her. "I see you've met my assistant." A young blonde male entered the large room. "Harada-san! Welcome to Saga entertainment!"

Riku didn't like this. What's going on? Why did they bring her hear?

"Oh right! I didn't introduce myself! Here's my card." Riku took the card from the smiling blonde.

"Saga Keiji? Graphics Design, Department Head, Producer… so many titles." Riku began to sweat.

"Don't mind the details. Anyways, ladies!" Keiji clapped his hands twice. Suddenly two mature looking woman came into the room. One holding a paper screen divider and bunches of fabric. The other held a tackle box and more fabrics.

"Work your magic ladies!" With this said, a corner of the room was blocked by the paper screen divider and the two ladies grabbed Riku and dragged her behind.

"Wait! What's… What are you… Kya!!! No! Don't!" Keiji and Funabashi watched as a skirt, couple of shirts and stuff went flying here and the re.

"Oooh, you're pretty big for a middle schooler. Kids grow up so fast these days."

"Kyaaa! No! I… I… Aaah!"

"Hold still now, you're just making things more difficult."

"Aaa! Don't touch me there!"

Funabashi looked to his boss and saw he had a nose bleed. "Um sir, your nose."

"Huh? Oh? Ha-ha! It's nothing, it's nothing." Keiji began to wipe his nose.

"Sir!" Keiji leaned over and his the intercom on his desk.

"What is it?" Keiji stuffed a tissue up his nose while Riku still squealed and squirmed.

"I think we have a guest." The guard on the other intercom said.

"Oh the red head? I've been expecting him. Send him up." Keiji smiled, knowing that guy was coming.

"Uh… we found a bike that was dripping wet sir, but we're just suspecting an intruder sir." Keiji stopped fiddling with the tissue in his nose.

"What do you mean? Well if it's that red head guy, catch him and bring him up here pronto! I got plans for him… heh-heh-heh." Keiji rubbed his hands in excitement.

Somewhere

Daisuke moaned. He overheard Riku was in the top floor and was waiting for the damn elevator to work with him.

"She's ready chief!" One of the ladies pulled the paper screens and revealed.

"Aaah! They'll love her!" The other lady squealed happily, her hands clasped.

"What is this?" Riku grumbled not liking what she was wearing. Riku was wearing a dark red, long sleeve, mini-skirt dress with a white formal vest over it plus a small tie. She was also had stockings on with a mixture of a tribal, floral pattern on one leg and some of the same pattern on her dress.

"What is this?" Riku repeated.

"Your costume!" Keiji proclaimed.

"… eh?" Riku was wondering if this was a joke. She just made a big jump in her life by confessing her love, got kidnapped from school, and had the worst car ride ever, had two weird ladies do inconceivable things to her, and now a blonde making no sense and possibility making more complications out of this entire situation. Does god hate her or something?

"Your costume I'm saying. I want you to wear that when you go out to sing." Keiji smiled.

"Wait… sing?! What are you talking about?! I want to go home… or back to school but…" Riku started to get mad. "And besides, why would I sing for you?" Riku crossed her arms.

"Hee-hee." Keiji cracked an evil smile and pulled out a little panoramic camera. He opened the LCD screen on the side and hit play.

The LCD lit up and showed a familiar scene. The stairs at the clock tower back at school. Riku saw herself and Daisuke in the picture.

_"Niwa-kun… I… I love you."_

Riku fell into a chair and heard a loud thud. Funabashi quickly rushed over to a nearby air vent and kicked the cage, ripped the cage off, and pulled out a red head youth. "Oooh! So there you are? I was wondering where you were."

Riku was ready to die. Daisuke was pulled out of the air ventilation system. He heard a recording of her confessing.

"Get off! Harada-san! Are you alright?" Daisuke shouted and saw the… beautiful form she was in.

Riku was caught off guard when he suddenly shouted. "Y-yes! I'm alright!"

"Oh aren't you precious the both of you?" The two ladies, who're clothes designers, giggled making the two red headed youths blush.

"Now back to business." Keiji smiled.

"Wait! Waa-ait!" Daisuke stood in front of Riku. "What are you talking about? You kidnap Harada-san from school and made me scramble all the way over here. What are you trying to do?" Riku blushed seeing Daisuke trying to protect her.

"What I'd like to ask is how you got in here." Keiji smiled.

Daisuke gulped, taking a step back.

"I was there back at the clock tower if you didn't notice by the camera earlier." Keiji's smile grew even more, and Daisuke was starting to sweat. "Those were some pretty crazy moves for a middle-school kid to pull off." Keiji tossed and caught his little camera in the air.

"Now if both of you would be kind enough to work with me. I would be happy to… keep this little tape-" Keiji popped the tape out and twirled it in his hands. "-under wraps. If you know what I mean."

Both 14 year olds nodded.

"Good!" Keiji smiled.

"Sir, what plans do you have for Niwa-san here?" Funabashi asked.

"I think he can help with a video I was working on. I just need his parents' permission also along with the lovely Harada-san's parents, too."

"Wait!" both shouted at the same time, looked at each other, and blushed.

"So cuu-uute!" The design ladies sighed again.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke finally asked.

"Oh! That's a very interesting story to be told!" Keiji kicked his legs up on his desk. "Funabashi!" Keiji clapped his hands.

Funabashi hit a button and a group of servants came in with tea and delicious things to eat. "It's a long story so relax and listen okay?" Keiji smiled.

Daisuke and Riku sat down with the honorable Keiji's great hospitality and listens to his story.

1740 Hours – May 2, 2011 Sakura Street Mall – Once upon a time… 

"Aaaah." Keiji yawned. Keiji had been up for the past 3 days now with only 4 hours of sleep. The new shopping district that opened, Saga Entertainment added a special thing to a nearby arcade as a tool to find a star in this sleepy little town.

"That's over 2000 horrible singing high school girls now. More than 500 men that can't even control a single pitch and middle school girls that's yet to hit puberty!" Keiji ruffled his head in annoyance.

"Well finding a singer with that new open karaoke star machine isn't going to be easy, sir." Funabashi held a tray full of fresh coffee cups.

"Shut up! My plan never fails! It just has been going slowly… too slowly." Keiji sipped his bitter drink delight.

Outside a group of middle school girls walked by.

"Come on Riku! We've come this far so we can check this place out." Riku's friend dragged her.

"Jeez, I thought we were practicing, not shopping." Riku pouted.

"We finished practicing! Now we're hanging out!" Riku sighed at her friend's enthusiasm and just decided to go along.

"So we already went into 4 different shops that all involved food. Where else are we going?" Riku laughed.

"Oh! What's that? What's that?"

"Looks like a game hall."

"Is that Karaoke?"

A large machine was nearby the entrance and a few high school girls were on it. Riku and friends got closer and took a better look. It was an interesting machine. It would first play the song entirely around a minute or two long with vocals and then you take your turn singing without the vocals.

The high school girls called it quits and Riku's friends jumped at the chance.

"Waah, it's like an open concert type thing huh?" The girls giggled.

"Come on! Try it!"

Keiji sighed again. More inexperienced middle school girls trying to sing and pass off themselves as decent singers, god he hated amateurs.

"Oh, she's going for one of the hardest one." Funabashi commented.

"She's probably doing it just for the fun of it. None of these girls have any talent!" Keiji waved it off.

"Hm…" Funabashi just stared at the screen as the final vocals went off and it was now Riku's turn to sing.

_Message of the blowing wind_

_Erasing memories_

_Stars are the witnesses of our existence_

_Change is what the world awaits_

_Could that be peace or war?_

_The answer no one knows_

_Trusting the break of dawn_

_The blue birds flies away_

Keiji slowly stood up with his mouth hanging open. "Who is singing right now?" Keiji's body was shaking.

"Hm… the red head… that uniform. I think that's Azumano Middle School." Funabashi mades some notes and took a screenshot of Riku singing.

"Get everything you can on her. We'll be seeing her tomorrow at her school." Keiji smiled, his whole body still shaking with excitement. "At last my plans are coming to fruition!"

1140 Hours – May 3, 2011 Azumano Middle School – Please pardon the intrusion 

"Oh, the school festival that's coming up soon? Of course we would love to have you sponsor!!" The staff room was buzzing with activity.

"Yes, we would sponsor a great sum but under… certain conditions." Keiji smiled.

"And that would be?" The school chairman asked.

"We need Miss Harada Riku to cooperate with us in a little… project." Keiji twirled his hand, his face looking elsewhere.

"Hm… you only need one student? I thought you'd needed… something else." The chairman wiped the sweat off his bare scalp.

"Oh, since you're so kind to offer. I'll ask for more when things come up." Keiji clapped his hands got up and deftly left the room with Funabashi behind him. "Hee, hook, line, and sinker."

"We tried contacting Ms. Harada Riku's parents but they're on a business trip and hard to get in touch of." Funabashi reported.

"Hm, that's fine. I'm sure things will smooth over on that end with my undeniable offer." Keiji laughed, rubbing his hands as his plans are coming together ahead of schedule.

"Sir, what are you next plans?" Funabashi asked.

Keiji simply whipped out a panoramic camera and smiled. "Excuse miss!" Keiji shouted like a curious hound dog, advancing towards a group of girls in the track team. "I'm looking for someone."

1550 Hours – May 3, 2011 

Saga Entertainment Building – And the storm had been predicted

Riku and Daisuke sat amazed but mostly scared at this man's tenacity.

"So! Did you like my story?" Keiji smiled. Both Daisuke and Riku sat silent. Keiji's gaze was suddenly piercing them.

"Yes-yes!" Daisuke and Riku answered like obedient little puppies.

"Ha-ha!" Keiji smiled again while young budding couple became more and more disgruntled. "So! School's over by now and I think it's already too late to get to your after school activities." Keiji mulled, "How about I give y'all a ride home?"

"Eh?" Both shouted.

"What? Are you going to walk or take a bus?" Keiji asked.

The couple couldn't say anything. "Great! Funabashi! Prepare the car!" Riku tensed up and unconsciously grabbed Daisuke's hand, making Daisuke blush. "Ah don't worry, He'll behave." Keiji said to quell Riku's worry, but it didn't, not one bit

"Ah, there's one more motive to this, too." Keiji slammed his fist into his palm. Daisuke and Riku began to sweat what it was now. "I need to talk to Mr. Niwa's parents." Keiji smiled… a very evil smile… a smile that made Daisuke worry about his… alter-ego, Phantom Thief Dark.

1625 Hours – May 3, 2011 

Niwa Residence – Welcome to the Niwas!

"Thank you, Harada-san." Daisuke whispered to Riku. Both of them were sitting in the back seat of the sedan. Riku decided to stick around and not leave Daisuke alone with this blonde shark and its friends. But now that Daisuke thought about it… a certain memory came to mind, back at Riku's home on that one night

"_I feel so alone in this house."_

Daisuke took a slight glance; Riku was looking out the window. Daisuke didn't even realize he was staring until… " Cough ahem." Daisuke jumped, looking forward to see a grinning blonde shark baring its teeth.

Daisuke dropped his head into his hand knowing somehow this will be used against him, but what bother him even more was he got caught staring, badly.

The drive home just got worse and worse, especially watching Keiji with his little notepad. He was probably jotting down ideas for what to do with his, ahem, victims.

"Niwa-kun, there's your house." Riku saw the quaint little home coming to view.

"Ah, that's a nice house. I have a feeling I'll be right at home." Keiji rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"I'm glad you like it. Ha-ha-ha…" Daisuke was getting the jitters.

The car pulled up and parked close to the gate. Everyone got out, but Daisuke stopped them, "Let me tell them we have guest first!" Daisuke rushed in.

"Hm… Hm!-mm-mm…" Keiji's eye shifted to Riku. Riku jumped, startled. What was he thinking? "Don't you want to follow him?" Keiji said innocently but he was everything except innocent at this moment.

Riku slowly started to move around him, keeping at least 10 feet between him and her. Once around, Riku began a slow run to the front door.

"You should stop acting like a dirty old man, sir." Funabashi commented with a blank face.

"Shut up! It's more fun this way!" Keiji tries to kick his assistant but Funabashi easily dodges.

Inside

Riku walked through the front door. It was quiet… a little too quite. She looked down… there were no shoes at the entrance… odd. Where did all the shoes go? Riku took her shoes off and slowly went down the hall. She didn't notice small, round dents on the wall that almost looked like polka-dot patterns.

She laughed to herself, remembering how to get around the house; she's been in Daisuke's house more than she can count. (Also some she can't even remember.) She made another right and heard the floor creak, as if it was loose or something. She shrugged and continued on past a banana peel.

Ah, there it was. The entrance to the kitchen and living room was there. Funny, there's a piece of tape above the door frame, ah whatever. Riku slowly reached for the door handle.

"Riku!" Daisuke suddenly opened the door, almost pulling the block of wood off its hinges. Riku took a step back seeing Daisuke sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"Um… did something happen?" Riku looked at him oddly.

"No! Nothing! What makes you think… that?" Daisuke took a moment to breathe before finishing his sentence.

Riku didn't buy his outright lie.

"Kya-a-a-a-a!!!" It was so sudden, but Riku suddenly felt herself being grabbed by something and her body being shook left and right like a doll.

"You look so cu-u-ute!!! Where did you get this from Riku-san?" Daisuke watched as his mother molested an under age girl.

"Dear, calm down. Emiko… please." Kosuke had his hands full.

"Daisuke, you said we have guest. Hurry up and invite them in." Daiki sat with his usual tea and newspaper.

Riku looked at him, almost begging, asking him to help her but Daisuke silently apologized, disappearing behind the door. Riku sighed, she forgot she didn't change back into her school uniform yet. She was still in the dress, but it felt really comfortable for some odd reason. (Maybe its because little Daisuke is looking at you more often when you're dressed the way you are… I know I would.)

Emiko finally let Riku go and took a better look at her. "The design is simply wonderful. The miniskirt looks so good on you!" Emiko clapped her hands. Riku blushed; she didn't really like wearing skirts to begin with. She always felt more comfortable in jean pants or something of the like.

"Ho-ho! So this must be Daisuke's momma!" Keiji walked in with Funabashi always by his side. "So young! I'm honored for you to be my host tonight." Keiji smiled, charmingly.

"Young? He said young? Oh, you sweet-talking little man." Emiko was sucking it all in. "I should be getting dinner ready, would you like some tea?"

"That would be most delightful." Funabashi answered before Keiji could.

Keiji kept smiling until Emiko went into the kitchen, and then glared at Funabashi. Keiji hates it when people get ahead of him.

Meanwhile, "You alright?" Daisuke said it more as a joke than anything else.

"Mou, stupid! Just leaving me like that!" Riku punched Daisuke but it didn't really hurt him.

Daisuke chuckled lightly. "But you like good, my mom can't help it if she sees something cute."

Riku tried to stop the blush coming over her. If she wasn't mistaken, Daisuke just called her cute.

"Yes, she looks grand doesn't she Daisuke?" Keiji sat down on a nearby couch, assistant F close by. "But you should have heard her sing, a grand voice to match!" Riku defiantly couldn't hold back the blood rushing to her face.

"Hm, I wish I can hear you sing soon." It may have been simple words from Daisuke… but somewhere in her head, working with this Keiji guy may not be so bad if things go out right. Accordingly to what she's daydreaming at the moment.

"Daisuke."

Daisuke looked up, seeing his dad calling him. "Dinner's almost ready come set the table." Daisuke got up, Riku watching him go.

"Hm-hm-hm…"

Riku felt a shiver got up her spine, slowly turning to see that blonde guy staring at her intently with a face that says, 'I know what you're thinking right now.'

"Let me help, too!" Riku scurried away.

"Is it really that much fun, sir?" Funabashi said without even looking at Keiji.

"Of course it's fun! Why would I even do it if it wasn't?"

Din-Din time… (Dinner)

"Oh! Oh!!! This is shrimp? I've never seen shrimp like this before and… … … MMmm! So good! Ah, even fried chicken. A-ah! Salad! Is this really all you Mrs. Niwa? This is a feast fit for Kings!! Seconds!" Keiji was devouring the homemade goodness.

"Oh keep talking, keep talking!" Emiko gave Keiji an extra few shrimps onto his plate.

Funabashi was quietly enjoying his food with formal compliments. "It's delicious."

Daisuke sighed, and Riku giggled quietly as she could. Daisuke heard her though and looked at her with a disgruntled face. Riku only giggled more. Daisuke cracked a smile despite the circumstances.

"So I wanted to ask. Who designed the clothes Riku-san is wearing?" Emiko asked, getting the attention of the entire table.

"Me of course." Keiji said proudly. Everyone was dumbfounded, but Riku was more… disturbed that a man like him made the clothes she's wearing right now. "Well, the original design. I went and gone over it with a few people that are more professional in this department and there is the final product. We did the fitting and everything today. Luckily it fits like a glove." Keiji put his hand under his chin admiring his work, despite Riku's visible discomfort over his eyes going over her.

"Oh and you remind me. I have some… important business I would like to discuss." Keiji pushed his finished plate to the side and drummed his fingers. He's a fast eater, his… profession demands quick eating habits if you know what I mean.

"The reason Ms. Harada here has this lovely attire on is because she's going to be working with me in a big project." The Niwas sat a little more upright, interested. Keiji smiled from this reaction. "And after a little… excursion, I want Daisuke here to join me as well."

Emiko jumped, excited. "Of course! You would love to don't you Dai-sweetie?"

Daisuke didn't expect this and didn't know what to say. They didn't even know what he was going to do.

"Excuse me but… what exactly is Riku-san and Daisuke going to do?" Kosuke asked politely.

"Harada-sama will be practicing for a live concert-type event during the school festival that is coming up soon." Funabashi answered.

"Oh! You should have told us this sooner Riku-san!" Emiko sounded excited, but Riku was the exact opposite.

"And Daisuke-sama is going to be in a video, in pre-production at this present time, related to the infamous thief Dark." It was like a domino effect. Kosuke looked at Daisuke and Daisuke motioned he just found out now. Grandpa almost choked on the Miso soup he was enjoying. Riku couldn't believe the fact Daisuke was being related to that perverted thief. Emiko standing silent like a pillar of stone. Wizu on the floor enjoying his dinner.

Keiji kept a businessman look, especially since Emiko was completely silent. "Is there going to be any problems? I hope not." Keiji said this seriously; a little too serious when compared to his looser demeanor.

"I have one question." Emiko stated in a low tone. Daisuke gulped. Daisuke's fate in his mother's hands. "May I design the costumes?"

…

…

…

It was silent for a full three seconds…

"Yeah."

"Where do we sign?"

Keiji pulled out a few papers from a folder. "Here, here, and lastly here."

A minute goes as the sound of a pen scratching the parchment fills the dinning room. "Hm… parental permission is check, limited contract check, and notice to school is also check."

"Wait! Was that like a something amount of years contract?" Kosuke asked.

Daisuke and Riku froze. Riku's parents probably got the same thing.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no… These guys are only 14-years-old right? We can't really expect them to do a whole lot for us. They're just working with us for while and it'll be over by the end of the school festival." Daisuke and Riku relaxed when they heard this, but wait a minute… isn't he roughly the same age? The three kids looked the same age. Well assistant F looked a bit older.

…

Just a bi-i-it older… yeah.

1615 Hours – May 6, 2011 

Azumano Middle School – The festival is in the making!

Daisuke sighed. The sun was starting to go down, but the day was still hot. It's been three days already since they made the crazy deal with the blonde TV guy. Ever since then Daisuke couldn't even make the time to talk to Riku about… the… … blush 

Daisuke couldn't help but feel embarrassed yet also flattered from Riku's sudden confession. Everyone has been so busy, you could barely even eat lunch in peace. The festival came and pumped a lot of people up, but it's a couple of more days till the start and they were barely half done.

Everyone began to panic today and worked even harder like they were almost possessed. And more importantly, Riku suddenly disappears after school and he can't find her anywhere on the school grounds. He worried at first but always saw her the next morning, looking tired.

He also noticed Riku talked very quietly now. When she greeted him today, he barely heard her say good morning.

Ta-kunk! 

Daisuke heard the clunky door open and close. Oh, he was on the roof. Everything was slowing down and he decided to finally take a late lunch by himself. Quiet time was at a short supply.

"Who's there?" Daisuke asked the stranger.

"Hah? Who's there?" Daisuke barely understood what the person said and peaked around the corner wall to see… "Harada-san?"

"Niwa-kun? What are you doing up here?"

"Lunch." Daisuke took another bite of his onigiri.

Riku smiled and looked away, down to the school field. Daisuke looked down also seeing many concession stands that popped up in the last few days. Not to mention the big stage set up in the middle of the sport field.

Riku put her hand on the metal fence, looking up and watching the orange slowly setting. Daisuke got up, dusting his hands from the little rice grains sticking to his fingers.

"It's kind of exciting isn't it?" Riku giggled.

"Huh? What is?"

"How everyone is busy getting everything ready." Riku turned to look at him.

Daisuke froze for a second. The atmosphere taking it special effect. The setting sun's warm rays washing over her lithe figure. Daisuke could feel it, his heart slowly pumping faster and faster. The adrenaline rushed throughout his entire body.

"Um… you… Harada-da-san" Daisuke couldn't control his stutter.

"Huh? Yeah?" Riku smiled innocently only adding to Daisuke's tension.

"About… that thing… few days ago." Daisuke tried to hint something.

"That… thing?" Riku looked at him lost.

"At the clock tower, you told me…" Daisuke paused again. Riku suddenly remembered and began to tense up also.

A lot of things were going through Daisuke's mind at the moment… one was doubt. The first love of his life is unmistakably Risa, she open rejected him. Yet he felt something inside him say that going to her twin sister now seems wrong. Or maybe his love for Risa is just being pushed to Riku.

Suddenly a lot of things he didn't consider started to cloud his mind.

"Riku I…" Daisuke didn't know how to answer… but…

"Hey!" Daisuke and Riku jumped. "Riku! There you are!" Risa closes the roof door behind her. "There a weird guy looking for you, oh and I think he was looking for you too Niwa-kun."

Both sighed. Riku disappointed and Daisuke somewhat relieved but still frustrated.

"Hey Riku!" Risa pouted. "I've been wondering. Where do you go with that crazy blonde guy? He gives me the creeps." Risa as always spoke her mind without thought.

"Ah well… that's a-."

"A secret." Funabashi walked in, ending the conversation.

"Ms. Harada and Mr. Niwa, please, it's almost time." Funabashi urged them.

"Huh? He needs me now? But…" Daisuke remembered tonight he has to…

"Is there something else you are worried about?"

"Huh?" Daisuke snapped back to attention when Funabashi said this. "Worried? What do you mean?" Daisuke laughed… obviously hiding something.

Funabashi turned and hid a smile of his own. "We're about to move to the rendezvous and we shouldn't be late." Funabashi opened the door and left the roof.

Both Daisuke and Riku sighed. "Hey, what was that about?" Risa murmured, curious.

"Ah, well, you'll see soon." Riku excused herself with Daisuke close by.

Risa pouted but letting it go for now… or not.

2045 Hours – May 6, 2011 

Town Square – The cameras are locked-on

This is crazy, impossible, the worst case scenario! Daisuke was in a panic with this crazy idea yet here he was dressed in his costume his mom made. He took a quick glance to see Riku little bit off away in the crowd.

His mother gave him the brief while she got Daisuke ready for the shooting.

_Wizu is going to come in from the sky in Dark's form. Wizu will put on a quick show and dive away among the buildings surrounding the square. At this time while the shooting is taking place. Find a chance to change and meet up with Wizu._

_After all of you are together, steal the Eyes of Artemis in any way possible. After they have been taken. Go back among the buildings and transform back to finish your escape… well back to the camera crew right Dai-sweetie?_

Easier said than done in more than one way. Daisuke grumbled but his outfit was fit for the job. Long pants with zippers where his knees were. A skin tight shirt with the classic black jacket.

His job for the camera crew was simple. He was supposed to jump across buildings close by where the scene is taking place. As explained earlier, he finds his chance to lose the cameras and meet up with Wizu.

"Hey Daisuke."

"Yeah Dark?"

"Be ready to transform okay?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I just thought I should let you know." Dark said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" Daisuke didn't give it much thought.

"Now… let's get this show started!" Dark was getting into the mood.

"Uu-aa-aah!! There he is! Get those lights on him!" Searchlights pierced the sky like light sabers, swinging here to fro.

"Dark isn't going easy today with the police forces." A news caster and his camera man was close by. "He's darting back and forth and incredible speed, taunting the police forces when the statue is in such an open public place.

Daisuke watched, the Eye's of Artemis in the middle of the town square. It was just recently given to the city. A statue with gems embedded where the eyes were. The gems were twins and one of the rare kinds but nobody could ever take them out of their sockets as if they were magically sealed there. (I'm sure you can guess I'm running out of ideas.)

"Go! GO!" Daisuke suddenly heard Keiji screaming with his megaphone. Daisuke jumped down and began his job. "GO-… huh?" Keiji blinked. Daisuke just cleared about 30 meters in seconds. (He isn't thinking about limiting himself despite the cameras everywhere. Mind somewhere else.)

Daisuke was speeding through the crowd at an incredible pace. It was as if he can see all the gaps between the people, effortlessly getting past them. He turned left, jumped past a group of guards caught of guard. Daisuke didn't even realize he went into an off limits zone, running off without even paying attention.

Daisuke suddenly snapped out of his daze when a guard managed to grab him. He twisted arm, spun behind the guard and ran back into the crowd.

Keiji sat in his director chair with his mouth hanging open. "My camera! I need my camera!!" Keiji got up threw his chair and ran off.

Daisuke mentally smacked himself. He got off track. A little distraction caught his eye, quickly relishing the fine figure of Riku in her dress.

"Ah… no-no." Daisuke shook his head. He looked up seeing Wizu flying closeby. In the blink of an eye, both disappeared into an alley.

"Hey Daisuke, you changed pretty quick. Looks like you were thinking ahead for once eh?" Dark quickly jumped up to a nearby fire escape, reaching the roof in 2 bounds.

"What? No… I just."

"Yeah, yeah, keep denyin'." Dark gave an ok signal to Wizu, now in Daisuke's form. Wizu jumped down, landed on a news van scaring some of the people and ran down the hood and back into the crowd.

Dark smiled, getting excited with so many people in front of him. Like a sea, but made of people.

"Hey, hey, the commander is here so he must have some sort of trick up his sleeve."

"Wait… Dark. You can't just. No!"

"I'm a thief! But that doesn't mean I have to be out of sight!" Dark jumped off the roof landed on a lamp post and making his way across. The police could do nothing but follow from below.

He jumped to the next light but this time grabbed the pole and slid down.

The police can get him in a few seconds.

Before they came a foot near him the pole suddenly sparked. The bulb burst with a bright flash. The guards flinch away covering their eyes. More electricity sparks and more lamp post around the square popped.

A guard pulls out a flashlight to see the pole had a section opened off where Dark messed with the wiring and added an extra juice to the neighborhood power grid.

"Get the light running. Start them up, start the generators up!" Inspector Saehara shouted.

"On! On! Get it on the statue!" The light turns only to see Dark sitting on the statues head with two sparkling gems, juggling them with one hand.

"Urgh! Get that cocky bastard!" With that as his cue Dark flipped backward disappearing in the shadow the spotlights made. Guards quickly circled around looking furiously.

"Now that was fun wasn't Daisuke?" Dark chuckled

"Dark! Let's get out of here now! Hurry up!" Daisuke couldn't believe Dark was trying to walk away leisurely with only a small cap covering his face.

"Kyaaa! Da-da-da-Dark!!!" Dark turned to see some ladies cooing over him.

"Good evening ladies." Giving that pheromone inducing glance. The ladies scream some grabbed him, but he was trying to calm them down.

"Oh!" Dark ducked. The guards were already on top of them. The dodged another grab, slapped another arm away into another guards face. Suddenly three popped up behind him.

"Stop it!!" Suddenly ten girls popped between Dark and the guards like a human shield. Dark took this chance to take his leave. He was surprised they cornered him that quick. Someone above must be seeing everything.

"Dark! We Loooove yooouu!!!" The girls waved, buying the two seconds he needed to bug out of there.

About 2 more guards were following, closer look… he could see wireless headsets. Ah… sneaky. He was now among the residential alleyways and streets. This part of town could almost be considered a labyrinth if it weren't for all the street names.

Dark smiled and forced some energy inside himself. But… "Huh?" Dark stopped for a second. The guards came quickly dove in a tackle form but Dark turned sideways, dodging them clean.

"Dark? What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"Quiet I can't use any magic."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"That sneaky commander. I don't know what he did but I can't use any magic." Dark turned and headed back to the square.

"Then why are we going back to the square?"

"You, side character!" Daisuke felt a bit of a shock from that comment. "Quiet if you don't know."

'But that's why I'm asking.' Daisuke felt a headache coming along.

Before he knew it he could see the lights from the square the police set up the perimeter again, and it looked even more fortified. Something is amiss here.

Dark smiled, he suddenly turned and climbed back onto the roof. The police below still scrambling. Dark quickly looked around and found what he was looking for.

"Dark stop, you're under…" The guard couldn't finish what he was saying since nobody was there.

A little bit away, Dark walked up to a figure with some radio equipment. "Nice strategy commander. But I do have a question. I'm wondering how you've been able to know where I was to move your little pawns.

Satoshi got up and turned to Dark. A smug look in his face. When it comes to art, I'm the expert not you Dark. Satoshi pulled out a hand sized mirror.

"You should know that some artworks are linked with each other. Those gems are called the Eyes of Artemis for a very good reason." An overhead image of Dark could be seen in the mirror.

"No way." Daisuke began to get worried feeling a trap.

"Oh… I also forgot to mention another side effect." Satoshi begin to get close. "The gems have a nasty habit of sucking up any magic in the air like a sponge." Dark took that as his cue to leave.

"So you won't be able to stop this!" Satoshi smashed a stake into the ground, a bolt of electricity fired towards Dark.

"Shit!" Dark felt it connect and fell to the floor.

"It's a special device to chain down things. You won't be able to get out of it without your magic."

Dark cursed under his breath.

"Do you admit you've lost?" Satoshi had that 'win' look on him.

"Commander!" Satoshi looked up and on the next rooftop to see… Dark?! And holding one of the gems. Satoshi looked down only to see a stupid smile on Darks face.

"Shit!" Satoshi bolted towards the real Dark.

"…" Daisuke was confused.

"You really need to pay attention to details." Dark suddenly cancelled the binding device.

"Eh? What's going on? I thought." Daisuke's head began to swirl.

"If you have to know. Wizu and me tricked him." While making his way towards Satoshi's position, Dark dropped the gems where Wizu can pick them up. Later when talking to Satoshi, Wizu copied the same pose Dark had.

"And now that we're done with the explanation." Wizu jumped out of nowhere next to them. "Let's get out of here." But unfortunately their escape point is on the other side of the square. Should we go around? Would Dark avoid all these people and attention?...

…

…

He-e-e-e-ell Naaah!

Rejoice as you can here the screams of girls and shouts of police officers as our spirited yet cocky thief skips away between fine figured female companions and inelegant officers in their dull blue uniforms designed to uphold public order. (Oh… that sounded neat-o!)

Couple yards away…

"Geez… why does that stupid blonde have me come out here and even decided to bring my sister. Guuuh!" Risa tagged along at the last second. Something about needing to see Dark one more time.

"Ah, Daisuke?"

"Suki?" Wizu-Daisuke turned his head hearing his… current name.

"Hey, don't stop all of a sudden!"

Crash!! Shatter!! Clunk!!

Riku began to sweat. From what she saw… someone ran into Daisuke making the two roll into a row of tables and chair.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku rushed over.

"Shit I'm still in Dark's form" Daisuke couldn't believe the timing.

"Niwa-kun? Are you alright? Niwa-kun?" Daisuke covered his face despite being shook, quite hard, by Riku. "Are you hurt?"

'Wait… this isn't how Riku would act to Dark.' Daisuke thought and feeling a bit of anger from his alter ego.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke looked up to see Riku's worried face.

"Good, you're alright." Daisuke began to laugh getting a little hit from Riku all of a sudden for laughing.

"Wait what about…" Daisuke turned to see the last of the smoke clear to see…

OMG!!!

Everyone froze seeing Dark get up out of the rubble.

"I told him to change but I didn't think he would change back into me. Maybe he thought change places." Dark chuckled.

"Henta-a-a-ai-i!!!" Riku shouted at the top of her lungs. Almost as if everyone turned with a single solid step, all eyes were turned towards them. (I want to hear Riku say that… I think it'd sound cute. Hentai Pervert)

A flurry of shouts boomed with crowds rushing left and right. Ecstatic fan girls trying to jump Wizu, guards swimming towards them, and… Keiji's Camera crew?! The camera van was 3 yards away.

"Get him! Get the shot, get the shot!" Keiji pointed… ug... directed with a rolled up magazine.

"Let's get out of here!" Daisuke grabbed Riku and ran for a nearby alley leaving Wizu to his fate.

Daisuke and Riku turned left and right randomly until they finally ended up in one of the major street, a shopping district in fact. A large fountain was nearby.

"That…was scary." Daisuke sat down next to the fountain, trying to catch his breath. He ran way too much today.

"Yeah, I didn't think…huff… so many people can rush you like that." Riku leaned forward, her hands on her knees.

Daisuke glanced around. Nobody around. And the only light was from the fountain giving a blue glow on the buildings surrounding to two.

Daisuke stood up. Chance.

"Um… Harada-san."

Riku stood up straight wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead and suddenly felt the mood in the atmosphere. Or is it that mellow light from the fountain? Which ever it is…

"Harada-san back then… on that day."

"Hey um… we should head back right?" Riku suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" Daisuke felt like his head got lopped off.

(To be honest, if you're about to confess and you get off like that by the person you love… I think I'd feel like that.)

"Um we really should head back." Riku began to walk away, but she was stopped.

Daisuke stopped her with a serious look in his face. Truthfully Riku was scared witless. She wasn't mentally prepared.

"Please listen to me, because I think I can only say this once." Riku tried to calm herself but it really didn't help when Daisuke only got closer and closer to her.

"Ah… Niwa-kun…" Riku tried to back away but eventually Daisuke even stopped her from getting away.

"The person I want to be with… The one I like most is…

…

…. (add a bit of suspense)

Riku's heart is ready to explode.

"The person I love is… _Riku_." The moment he said this Daisuke quickly ran past her and disappeared into an alley. Riku stood still for a moment. Moment of shock rolls along.

"He… he…" Riku fell to her knees then her butt. "What do I do? He just suddenly ran away!" (Stress build up can do some weird crap… oh and you ran away too)

Riku held her hand in her face unable to control the blood flow and the… smile?

A little bit away a little lens was recording the entire event. "Um sir?"

"Shut up Funabashi!"

To Be Continued… (Maybe…) Disclaimer: I no own D.N. Angel… 

Author's Chatter Corner:

Sigh… Merry Christmas Everybody! I told myself I'd do this by Christmas and I did it! Here's my present to all of you fans out their and I'm afraid I'll have to ruin the Christmas mood a little.

To be honest, I'm tired. I'm running out of ideas to keep going with this. So I might do either one or couple of things…

Discontinue… I can hear you screaming inside you're head.

To bear with it but quality will be mush

Pass it on to someone else.

With these choices in mind I have to say sorry, but it isn't working out for me. I am a working man and also having a concept of an original story idea in my head. Things aren't going out too smoothly.

Unless all of you are satisfied with this ending here, I must say it's done. I only wanted to do a confession story type thing to begin with. (The reason I started it to begin with cause there was way too much yaoi.)

It has been a good run while it lasted. Merry Christmas Everyone.


End file.
